Dragonball eXtended: The Sinister Prince
by Lady Celera
Summary: Continuation of DBX 1. A Dark being is in space and looking for them. Oblivious they go to school and bardock adapts to Earth life. A second trip in space awaits. *Finished*
1. Prologue

Prologue

  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball X! :  
  
Three hundred years have passed without much incidents. The Original persona's are back…will  
trouble threaten their planet once more?  
  
Vegeta and Gokuu were reincarnated. This however turned awry with Vegeta who now was reborn  
as a girl. In the woods Gokuu was found by Old Gohan and raised.  
  
Years after, they were asked by Dende to gather the Black Star Dragon Balls. Capable of blowing  
up their precious Planet. They go on this mission and free a group of Saiya-jins from a time  
trap. At a certain point even Gokuu's father returned from the dead. Now being his father as  
fate chose it.   
  
They have faced the dangers of the Universe, now they must cope with daily life…..Unbeknownst  
to them, somewhere in the dark bowels of Space. Someone has become aware of them, and is keen  
on capturing them.


	2. The black book

1. The black book

Vegeta stroke her short skirt smoothly in the back seat. Beside her Gokuu yawned. Dressed smartly in jeans and sweater. First school day. Luckily after their previous adventures, school was so kind to for one, allow Vegeta to go into the same class she would have if she stayed. And put Gokuu in the same class. Even without credentials. A test had been taken and showed he had a bright mind of his own. No A's. Mostly C's and B's. But adequate. Beside them lay two stuffed book bags.

"Good thing you two are Saiya-jins." A wild hared man in the front stated smirking. Gokuu smirked.  
"Sure dad." Bardock glanced in the rear view mirror.   
"Don't talk tome like that. I'm honest. I pity the other kids. They'll have soar backs." It had been a few days since their arrival but Bardock nestled right in. Already warring a black shirt with black jeans. Mister Bardock was on the woman scouting. Already he had a few interested in him. And all his lab assistance. But he already had it in his mind not to how did humans call it? Date on the workflow? Sure he slipped up once, but she was hot. And he needed to know what these earth females were all about.

He now knew they had a hard time keeping up his pace. And he had to be very careful with them, lest they'd snap. So in the end, it wasn't only the girl who was bushed.. he too, under the straining of his muscles, making them not crush his bed mate. Other wise. They were alike. Same mouth. Same temperament. He liked this place. A smirk pasted over his face as he made a sharp turn in the dense traffic. He peered backwards as a pole with camerathe third. Ah well. Not his car. 

"Dad? That was the third ticket? 2 speeding and one red traffic light?" Gokuu muttered soar.  
"Point being? Look I'm working here."   
"Yeah, for your tickets." Vegeta snickered.  
"Ah well. I intent on breaking a record." He retorted grinning as he slammed the breaks. They shot forward. Vegeta lay over the passenger seat with her skirt nearly flopping over her back. Gokuu hung in Bardock's lap. Upside down. 

"Look kid, you already came out of there." Bardock pulled Vegeta's skirt back down as she crawled flushed back on the backseat.

"School." He pointed with his nose at the building as Vegeta cursed under her breath. Lunatic driverGokuu rolled out at his fathers door and had two bags dumped on him.   
"Thanks dad" He muttered.   
"No prob squirt. Pick you up at 15.30 right?" He eyed at Vegeta's back who angrily yanked her skirt down further. "Eh Vegeta?" She turned annoyed as she walked on to sidewalk. He honked his klaxon smirking.

"HOT LEGS!" And pulled up. With screeching wheels he did a 180 turn and flew past them. Yelping Vegeta clutched her skirt. Bardock laughed loudly as he pulled around the bend and screeched down the road. 

"What a maniac" Vegeta grunted as she fixed her hair. Gokuu got up from the pavement and sighed.  
"Nope. Just my dad. He sure adapted quick. A ladies man I'd say. Here is your bookbag." Vegeta took it and flopped it around her shoulder. 

"Just a few things before we enter. School sucks, the kids here suck and I hate it. Okay?" He blinked amazed. Then tagged with her.  
"Why then?"  
"It's too easy. I breeze through it and the principal doesn't allow me to switch classes." She muttered back. "You'll see what I mean"

"AHHH miss Briefs. So glad you were found save and sound! And who is this young man?" Vegeta rolled her eyes, producing a sour smile.  
"Mrs. Baxter, meet my friend Son Gokuu. Gokuu, Mrs. Baxter, she's our ethics teacher." The high blonde clasped her hands happily.  
"Whymister SON! You look handsome, you should join our school team." She chided. Vegeta sweat dropped.

"We don't have time for that. We'll be late. Bye Mrs Baxter. See you Thursday" Vegeta pulled Gokuu after her. Nagging dumb woman. Who bloody needed ethics. She already had excellent ethicsright? 

"What's our first class?"  
"Don't care. It's in class 11-34." Gokuu's new cell-phone, supplied by Vegeta rang. The irritating melody whined through the stuffed hallway. All shape and sized students were laughing and chatting to the other. While digging it out of his bag Gokuu hit the speak button.

"Gokuu speaking"  
-Your dad, when was that appointment with your principal?-  
"WHAT? You forgot? DAD, it's now? Day one? They won't know about me then! THANKS." He growled sarcastic.  


-Well I only remember the important appointments. Like my new date! Oh but ahI'll be right over. Maybe I can harvest more tickets. Be there in 5.-  
"Five? But dadit's a 20 minute drive?"  
-Not when I am driving. Meet me at the front. Bardock out- Frowning Gokuu pressed the cancel.

"Vegeta, he forgot to register meagain. Second appointment he forgothe's coming over now. Do we have the time to stick around?" Vegeta rubbed her head.  
"I swear he's driving me mad. FINE. I don't care about getting in class late anyway." They fought back through the crowd and stood at the steps as a girl ran up with tangled black hair and paused, before running beaming to them.

"Vegeta! YOUR BACK! Why didn't you call me!" Vegeta eyed the smaller girl who like her had a growth spurt. She had a big chest like Vegeta owned now as well. 

"Who's your friend." She asked timid.   
"Gokuu, meet Chichi. Chichi, he's Gokuu."   
"Your tall! And you work out like Vegeta right? I started too. And the teacher said I was really good too. A natural. Maybe we can practise together?" 

"Sure." Gokuu promised. Smiling down. She wasn't that bad. But why had Vegeta her eyes closed in annoyance? Glancing up he saw a pack of boys walk over. 

"Heard you skipped a year wench!" The boss stated. Smiling sly Vegeta opened her eyes and squinted at him.  
"Hi Rudy." Gokuu leaned back and whispered to Vegeta. His eyes slit weary.

"Say don't forget what dad said. Don't pick a fight with weaker then you." She smirked.  
"I'm not Gokuu, he starts, observe."  
"See you filled out nicelycan't wait for gym" Rudy snickered.  
"Or what?" Vegeta dared him.  
"Bumping happens" She strolled grinning down the steps.  
"Tripping too" And hooked his foot. He rolled down the steps as Bardock pulled up before the steps. Hitting the breaks before the boy would be under his wheels.

"IDIOT! Never heard of a side-walk! Runt! BRAT." Above Gokuu sweat dropped. That boy could have a head injury!  
"Oh don't mind her. She's always like that." Chichi explained and hopped down after Vegeta. Gokuu walked down with her as Chichi nudged him.

"Is that your big brother?" Gokuu grinned.  
"Close, my dad."   
"NO WAY" She soon stood next to Vegeta as Vegeta was scolded for nagging weaker boys. She stood unfazed and smirked as Rudy sourly rose. Just a bitagainst the bumperhe cringed as Vegeta's day was turned in bliss.

"TRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNGGG." Bardock and Gokuu ducked in shock. Coyly Vegeta eyed them.  
"Aw babies, that's the school bell. Come on."  
"School bell? No way, more a hell-raiser." Bardock grunted as he pressed the capsulise button. A dustcloud later he picked up the capsule and walked away. 

"Look who's that principal?" He added moody as Rudy winced with his head. Why didn't someone HELP? The four ascended the steps and soon entered an empty hall.

"Say shouldn't you three be in class? GIT. I can handle this one. I'm not that stupid."  
"Could have fooled me." Vegeta sneered under her breath, walking away already. Glowering Bardock eyed her before turning to the reception. He flopped his arms on the desk and eyed a red head.

"Hello!" He purred low. "I'm here for an appointment withStapler?" The girl with blue eyes glanced up and blushed.  
"That's correct. Hello mister Bardock. Please take a seat. Can I bring you some coffee or tea?"  
"Coffee will do nicelywhat's your name?"  
"Um" She turned beat red, showing off her freckles. Actually appealing more to him. Cute. "Blossom sir. I'll be back in a moment." She rose and walked away. She wore a short blue skirt, under it LONG legsyummy. Nice buttocksred hairroyal redtoo redstill cute face. Soon she tick-tacked back on her heels and presented him the coffee, blushing still. Bardock eyed her warm. 

"Ummay I ask you something mister Bardock?"  
"And what might that be?"  
"Umyour scardid it hurt?" He glanced at the ceiling.  
"Actually I don't knowI had a bit of a fight. Next day I woke I had this scar. Does it frighten you?" He leaned lower as she sat at her desk again. She glanced up and gulped. Close

"Not really" Abuzz went. "Mister Stapler can see you now. Down the hall on your left. First office."   
"Thank you, I'll be back" He smiled as she flushed deeper and glanced at her nails. He laughed to himself as he strolled down the hall and entered the office in mission report mode.

* * *

Vegeta leaned back in her chair and yawned. In clear view of the female teacher of English. Smug Vegeta flopped back down and reached down in her bag. Fishing out a green glassed scouter and stared scanning her fellow students for ratings. Snickering when she read the teachers. A pretty 8. And you had Chichi andhuh? 24? Hmm. She moved to Rudy and burst out laughing. Clutching her mouth she blinked. Oops. 

"Well miss Briefs, OUT. I will speak to you AFTER class." Shrugging Vegeta took her bag and strolled out.  
"Remember the deal Gokuu" She sung softly. Sighing Gokuu reached in his bag and activated his scouter.   
"Dad will kill me when he finds out."  
"Nah, your stronger." Snickering she installed herself in the canteen. That Rudya whole total of 13lucky thirteen. Just as she wanted to sink her teeth in a sandwich she glanced up at black jeans

"Shouldn't you be in class?"   
"I was dismissed." She replied to Bardock. Waving him to a chair. Weary he flopped beside her.  
"Then you won't mind doing" He stole the scouter and listened for a minute. He laughed and even handed it back.  
"Just like me and Solan. Okay. So you were kicked out. Why?"  
"I laughed at a rating."

"Of whom?"  
"Rudy. That bouncing boy?" Bardock snickered.  
"Indeed. He did do that well. Maybe he'll get a higher ratingoh I forgot. It doesn't work that way for humans right?"  
"Yup."

"That form sucked." Bardock leaned back and propped his feet on the table. Thinking back to that dreary office.  
"How come?" She replied with a stuffed mouth.  
"Okay, name, addressbirth dateokay. Sounds logical. But WHY. Why did they want to know his former education, social skills and former activities. Come on. I couldn't write down he went in space for a year. Or that this is his first school and even Nationality! What should I have written down. Saiya-jin? Almost did. Sounded funny. So I just wrote Chikyuu-jin. That guy looking weird at me. So what if it's the universal standard name. OH yeah. Funny bit. Mom, and dad. So inventive there." He smirked as he leaned back to the point of crashing backwards. But remained in perfect balance.

"Dad, yours truly. Mom. Triana. My old mate. In a way she WAS his momadd some moremom. These people make stuff so difficult. Oh saw that woman at the reception? Managed a date. Tomorrow night."

"And you have one tonight too?"  
"Yup. I need a black book." Laughing Vegeta suddenly ran away. Entered the school shop she found him one, even with a black pen. And ran back. Tossing it in his lap.

"For notes 'and' dates." She chided.  
"Ah perfect." He eyed her sly. "You know. We go back right?"  
"Yeah" She muttered weary. How could she forgetalone on that planet...errr...yeah.  
"Well Triana no Celipa was first. Then Trianaand a couple who's name I forgotand now that girl of the butchersand miss reception.. OH and you" Vegeta slammed on the table.  
"ME? You won't get a date with me 'old man.'"

"Awcome onI'm still free at Wednesday" He teased. "And I know you have a lousy love lifeone in your whole life" He tusked. Then eyed her as she was ready to explode. And smirking pointed at the cleaner and canteen saleslady.

"Ever heard of self-control? Anyway. Your young! You should get laid. Unhealthy not too. Should get my brat at it as well. OH did I ever tell about our sexual liberty and" She hissed him to talk softer. 

"Shush mister liberated. This race isn't!" And flopped beside him.  
"Aw come on? Are they prim?" Bardock eyed her not believing. "With all those pretty ladies? The men here are nuts."  
"It's not the men, MISTER liberated." She sneered.

"No way! The women? Come on, girls jumped men! Ah good old days." He flopped his chin in his palm. "This could be a problembut regardless. That stapler should be put down. He's OLD. I weary he'd die on me. Coughing and gasping as he didand that before I finished that rotten form"

"Oh and I saw a movie. Last night. Called Predator. I would have eaten him." He stated assured. Rose and eyed her. "Have fun kid. I need to get my week full." And strolled away with his black book. Vegeta sighed. Menand watched him leave, the book proud in his hand and with...oh by Dende...swaying hips?


	3. Gone fishing

2. Gone fishing 

  
Humming Bardock sat in his new car. Lamborghini. He got a neat paying card from the Briefs. He could buy what ever he liked. 

His stomach churned. Ah, food. What would he likehe passed a shop. Nah too crowded. A caféno girlsBAKERY STORE. Yummy. A nice glazed cakePulled over before it and exited. Strolled inside and scanned the glass for a nice tasty cakehard to chose 

"Can I help you sir?" A female voice asked politely.  
"Umyou have so manyhard to chose" Still fixed on the cakes behind glass.  
"We have cherry flavour, chocolateany preferences?"  
"Chocolate? Is that tasty?" She leaned over the glass counter.

"Oh veryespecially for the girls" She mused. It was blonde who eyed him over eager.  
"Lucy I have" A brunette walked in from the back. "oh excuse me. I didn't know we had a customer. Well Lucy. Help the Sir to chose."

"If I were you sir. I'd chose one each." The blondeLucy suggested.  
"Nah too expensive." Bardock muttered. Stretching. Cute girlsthe brunette shoved Lucy impatiently, aside.   
"Go help in the back." Inside her head thinking what a retard. How hard could it be to help a customer. Then again, Lucy's tong hung on the ground over him. TeensFinally the runt walked away sour.

"Sorry sir. She's new."  
"I don't care" Once more his attention drawn to the cakes before him.  
"I have a solution. We have here a dish with test pieces. Perhaps you wish to taste before choosing." She bend behind the counter and produced a neat dish. Meanwhile Bardock had glanced over the cakes at her rear. Women, you have to love themthey sometimes were so blissfully unaware how hot they were. Like this one.

"Here you go sir." She stood correct behind the counter as Bardock calmly picked a dark piece up and took a bite. Hmmpicked up another piece which was white and tasted that, with the reddish one, third.

"I liked the first and last."  
"Cherry and chocolate it is." She smiled pleasantly at him. Seemingly immune to his stares. "Do you prefer one piece or a while pie?"

"Pies" He leaned over the counter as she stepped on a small step and reached up to a high plank. And stretching and skit nipping higherKAMI he looked like a perv! He pulled back. Damnthis settling down thing was getting way out of hand. All he currently had were very lose flings.

"I apologise for staring." He grunted. "I just never saw a girl like you before." Confused she turned with one pie in her hands.  
"Sir?"  
"WellI ahyour very charming." She blushed a bit.  
"Why thank you." Stepped down and put the first cake down. The cherry. And walked to the other side and reached up again and danced on her toe to reach it.

"Ummiss, you will fall"  
"I'll be fine, did this millions of times" And reached higher still. Damned stepsmanaged to get her fingers under the cake and coaching it over the edge, grasped it. With a yelp she lost balance when the cake was heavier then predicted. She never hit the ground. As in his free hand Bardock caught the cake.

"Shame to waste it" He grinned as she turned crimson red in embarrassment. "My name is Bardockand yours?"  
"Sandra. Mind putting me down?" He cleared his throat and carefully put her on her feet  
"AlasI held an angeland then she flew away" He mused poetical. Sandra flushed more. Walked to the counter and typed in the amount of money he owed into the till.

"Sandra-san?" Bardock asked as she stubbornly refused to fall for him. "I'll see you tomorrowand thank you for the pies." He stated on a warm timbre as she pulled his Capsule Corp card through the till machine.

"Your always welcome sir." She handed him the paper and card and smiled back. Already her blush fading. "And thank your for catching the cake."   
"My pleasure." Smirking he took the pies and strolled out into his flashy car. Put them beside him and waved as he pulled up.

"I have to have her" He muttered. "No choice. I do love a fight." Opened his book and scribbled Sandra down.

* * *

Vegeta strolled into the house and snuck up the stairs to her room. Flopped on her bed and sighed. School sucked. Being kicked out of class 3 times sucked more. But the power readings were so absurdly LOW. How could they even be living!

"Vegeta? We do have loads of homework you know" Gokuu strolled inside after one knock and dropped her book bag at her feet. She conveniently forgot it at schoolnow she had to do homework! She pulled a cushion over her face. Growling at him to beat it.

"We have to finish for tomorrow" He whined, then smirked. "I know, first spar then homeworkdeal? I'll kick dad outand should we be too tired...shamewe do need our sleep" Eager Vegeta tossed the pillow away and nodded. She shoved him out and changed into a top and lose pants. Pulled on her boots and ran down, where Gokuu waited for her. Together they zoomed around Raditsu who read a news paper. 

"Yeah, yeahI know Saiya-jin, one million. Your not making me dizzy today." He muttered as he walked on and flopped into the couch. Kids. They zoomed around the house robots and into the hallway where the old gravity room was stationed. She upgraded the system herself. Vegeta slammed on the door.

"We're entering!" Opened the door and skipped to a panting Bardock.  
"HomeworkGIT!" He puffed.

"Nope. You get out. We had to study all day. Our turn." Vegeta announced. "And I suggest a move on cause we're at a higher Gravity level." Her hand hovering over the controls. Bardock blinked.  


"You wouldn'tstupid question. Off course you would. I'm going" Picked himself together and strolled out. Fighting against the gravity. As soon as the door closed she turned it up higher, both turned super and started sparring. Grinning avoiding or getting hit and smacked backwards. They weren't kind on the other. It was always serious. And usual both ended up black and blue. Laughing together.

"Hey Vegeta" Gokuu puffed. "Do you knowwhat dad filled in on the entrance form?"   
"No idea" Vegeta dodged a fist. Not avoiding a foot and returned the favour with a nice hit to the chest.  
"He filled in his name, and the name of his wifesee? I have a momand lost her in one blow" He grunted as she got him in the guts. Smirking he flung her back and threw a beam at her. Crossing her arms before her head, she blocked.

"Lucky you" 

Hours later and after a flunk date Bardock with a towel over his head walked into the gravity machine and flicked it on. Light showed him scorch marks  
"Kidsthey never clean up"

* * *

In space a nervous captain walked into a grand hallway of his liege. He was so not renowned for his tender side

"WELL? Where are they" A low voice howled to him. He ran over the carpet to the dais and kneeled down.

"We are still calculating their position sire"  
"I askjust a simple thingbring the her here and kill the othersnow how difficult can that be?" The face was covered in shadows. What was seen were extremely muscular arms and legs. Arms and legs all had a gold wrist protector to his elbow. His hands flexed annoyed. 

"Only she is worthy of meyou are all NOTHING. Only she isNOW GET THAT LOCATION, or the next time you report will be the last, Head CommanderSo many who apply to that job" The man gulped at the man in red cloaks, before he was dismissed by a hand wave. Fleeing away.

Sighing deep the man rose and stalked to the window of his space cruiser. Clasping his hand into a fist.  
"I will find youfor I am the ruler of the universeand when my bounty-hunters failedI shall find you myself"

"Your highnessyour highnesswe found two others" A voice carefully informed. He whirled around. His cape billowing behind him. 

"Bring them in." He barked. Stomped back to the dais and flopped back down. Two were led inside with binds that absorbed any Ki attacks. Shoved before him he tapped his fingers on the armrest. Two of his men pulled out two brown furry tails. 

"I see" He grunted as he rose. Pulling the cape down and smirked.

"OH NOIMPOSSIBLE!" One of the prisoners whined.  
"I thought it was just a story!" The second yelled. Before a green crackling beam dusted them and his menchuckling he turned back to the window. Waiting


	4. Night on the town

3. Night on the town

Chichi walked to the front door and rang the bell. Inside some howls to whom would open the door when Gokuu's father answered.

"Hiya, come in. HEY BRATS! SHE'S HERE, MOVE YOUR ASSES!" Smirking he waved her into the living room and flopped over the groaning couch. 

"So, what are you up too tonight?" He asked. Stealing glances at her. She was dressed smartly. He noted the black body suit with near black make-up. She looked older. Her hair was lose. Throwing him a smile, she threw her black hair back.

"Nothing much. Jeezstill can't get over your size." She stated honest.  
"Huh? My size? I am average!"  
"From what planet Eh?" She rose snickering as he eyed her with big eyes. What the hell? Miss cheeky here?

"For your infoVegeta-sei." She threw him another laugh.  
"SureOI Vegeta! MOVE!" She strolled away as Bardock rolled off the couch. Now just one minute! 

"WAIT UP!" He barked. Coyly Chichi turned. Patting her chest. Her? He nodded and walked over.  
"She's not finished for some time to come, follow me." He grasped her tinny wrist and yanked her after him. "I'll show you"  


"OH, big bad alien will show me. Sir if you weren't Gokuu's dad, I'd kick your ass."  
"I beg of you, please do." He muttered back. Kids these daysPull her up a second stair case and into his room. Pushed her on the bed and rummaged in the closet. Fished out his armour and tossed it over. She caught it and shrugged. And? His suit. She sniffed it and crinkled her nose. Eew

"And this" He dumped a load of pictures over her. Like snow it floated down as she picked some out.  
"Neat effects!" She sat straighter as she scanned them. "Lots of man hours" Frustrated Bardock eyed her.  
"Just a secthey were from a photo thing! Unbelieving wenchhere." He handed her his scouter and activated it.

"NEAT. What does it say? I saw Vegeta and Gokuu with this too. Could I have one" She tapped it and scanned a vase.   
"OkayI have a few things in my mind that you CAN'T do." Irritated he opened the window and grabbed Chichi. who dropped the scouter on the bed.

"HEY, what's the big idea!" Without a word he tossed her three levels down. Before she hit the ground he caught her and gently dropped her.

"Wowagain!" He smirked.   
"Very well" He grabbed her around the waist and flew up. Wincing she covered her face against his chest as wind slashed around them. "Well then. Do you agree that humans can't fly?"   
"Sure they can." She smugly eyed him.  
"Without machines" She thought about it and beamed.  
"Bungee rope."  
"Cheat. That's falling. And parachutes don't count either. They drop slower. Well, look down." Weary she did and yelping clutched him. Far below them the city stretched out. Only lights were seen.

"Need a light?" He clutched her firm with his left arm and produced a pulsating sphere. Weary Chichi peered at it and then reached for it. Sweat dropping Bardock dissipated it.

"Are you stupid! That could hurt you badly!"  
"THEN DON'T MAKE IT!"  
"AH, so you agree that this is not humanly possible? Come on, your intelligent enough. Think." She gulped as she glanced below.

"I don't like itthen Gokuu and Vegetaand Vegeta's momTAILS." She whimpered against him. Suddenly scared of heights.  
"FINALLY!!! Revelation timeYup the tail must have given it away. We are called Saiya-jins. I'm a full blood, their not. And they found me in SPACE. Hence the pictures?"

"Then why are you here, GO HOME."  
"BLEW UP!" He almost sung in glee. "Now believe?" He felt her nodding. Aw? Did he scare her? Too much? Vegeta would kill him.

"Now calm down. Wanna fly about? You pick."

"Justdon't drop meI know somethingGokuu dad? Err. Bardock?" She glanced up with a twinkle in her eye. Err  
"I have a feeling I won't like itbut go ahead"  
"Teach me to fly and I won't go to a TV station"  
"WHAT? YOU" He dropped her, while wailing. He counted down to three and flew down. All flushed of the wailing Chichi glanced upside down up.

"Knew you would catch meWell? Deal? And you can teach me some martial arts too. I surpassed my teach"  
"Indeed?" He put her on the lawn before landing. Suddenly brave she rose and cleaned her clothes. Where did she get those guts? Wasn't she scared before now?

"I used to drop out of planes with a parachute. This is much better." He sighed. Hopeless.   
"FINE. Fine, I will teach you. But not because I fear exposing. Because I feel like it. If I needed I could call a spaceship and I'm seriously gone." He boosted his chest as Chichi snickered.

"SureAnyway, when do we start? I'm booked for the night." He laughed cold.  
"Your not the only one you know. Tomorrow it's Saturday. Be here at 9 am sharp. Not here or late one morning, deals off. I hate latecomers. DEAL?"  
"Deal." They shook their hands.   
"Well come on, I hate to ring on my own doorbell." Grabbed her slim waist and flew upinto Gokuu's shocked face.

"DADand Chichi!!! You warnedand thenWHY?"  
"BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T BELIEVE ME SQUIRT. Now she does. And gravity machine is mine tomorrow, I have myself a Seito."  
"You are going to" Gokuu eyed the smug Chichi.

"YES, and if this works out, I might start a Dojo. Doing what I love and know best."   
"S"  
"Goodnow MOVE." He did and soon chichi was put down in his bedroom. 

  
Vegeta strolled inside as she fixed her leather getup.  
"So" Chichi began. "I know who you are"  
"What a wonderhit your head?" Vegeta smirking replied as she pulled up the top zipper.  


"NoMy Sensei told me." Behind her Bardock snickered. Weary Vegeta eyed both.  
"Is that so?" Gokuu with slumped shoulders eyed her.  
"He toldher what we are?" before Bardock knew it he was against a wall in Vegeta's grasp.

"YOU IDIOT!"  
"HEY I made the rule I can break it" he gasped.  
"FUCK YOU. I made it remember?"  
"Ohyou made the rule, I broke itshame on mebut she didn't believe me!"  


"DIDN'T BELIEVE WHAT?" Bardock gasped again, manshe was nearing explosion pointbrat? Ah  
"That we were aliens"  
"I AM NOT, I WAS BORN HERE!"  
"OKAYYYY. THAT I AM AN ALIENI was born on Vegeta-sei, far away from this jointmy right to tell" she dumped him peeved.

"If they expose you, we're in shit too. How'd you like your only son being dissected."  
"Har-harI'm SO scared. With their technology? Come on" Bardock sneered rubbing his neck  
"If the state finds out, I will kill you." She stated sweetly. While pulling her lip backdamned cat

"Noted" confused Chichi eyed the exchange  
"Sensei? Is Vegeta stronger?" Bardock laughed silly.  
"As me? You betso is Gokuu. My DEAR son, who did NOTHING to help his OLD dad." Gokuu crossed his arms.  


"I happen to agree with her." Soar Chichi eyed them.  
"How nice and trustful you are!" She yelled. "Maybe this was a bad idea." And stalked through the door. Popping a vein Vegeta raised her hand at Bardock then ran after Chichi. 

"Women" Bardock grunted. "And YOUARE SO GROUNDED." Gokuu pulled his eye and walked out. Leaving Bardock and his fit in his bedroom. Groundedmake him. "They are taking advantage of the situationthey really do" He grunted. "Being a parent sucksshould have been strongerand if their in shit, they figure it out." Worst thing washis pride had reached the lowest point in 300 yearsso he gained a studentDAMN IT ALL.

* * *

Vegeta, Gokuu and Chichi strolled into the busy club and eyed the laser lights, crowd and loud music. Eager Vegeta squirmed past some at the bar and ordered ale. Sure she was underage. But this joint didn't give about that. Had been closed more times then she could remember as well. With three mixes she returned and handed a blue to Gokuu, a green to Chichi and took the red herself.

"CHEERS!" The three clanged the glasses and gulped it down. Dizzy Chichi burped. Her throat!

After slow dancing with a couple of boys, or in Gokuu's case girls, they reconvened at the bar after harassing some away. Before them more then a dozen small bottles each. Vegeta knowingly grabbed one. Chichi and Gokuu followed suit. She slammed ten times hard on the bar. They followed. She put it near her mouth with the cap and turned it lose, with her teeth only. Put the cap on her nose and drank the bottle empty in one go. Before slamming the empty bottle on the bar. Wiped her lips and laughed. WOW. 

"Gotto love Flügel." She managed. Reaching for the second.   
"Sayyou two won't cheat right? Are you alcohol proof?" Chichi asked. Vegeta laughed.  
"Oh no. I tried it with grampa's old liquorman I was so drunkthen mom found me. Was 11soooo groundedOne who gets down mostwins!" Quickly they slammed on the bar and drank with the caps on their noses until the room started spinning on its own and all three were grinning like lunatics. Noses red and cheeks flushed. Eyes didn't focus and they simply couldn't talk straight.

At 3 am they rolled grinning out of the club. Holding on to Gokuu who walked in the middle and being the longest. Laughing they strolled on. Going from one side of the street to the other. The road was screwed see? And the buildings toothey kept on moving places they shouldn't. Grinning Vegeta toppled over and peered at two shoes. And three more behind it. Three more pairs that is, huh? Glanced up at the panty hose face and burst out laughing.

"Stockings don't become you!" She snickered. A gun was shoved in her face. "OHGokuu!!! They wanna play!" She hiccuped. And snickered because of it. "OhGOKUU???" She sung.

"Huh? Wot?" I can see six of emoh no" Chichi cried in glee.  
"Robbers!!! Hey robbers? She's Vegeta Briefstake her and get some money!" Vegeta blurry peered back.  
"Oh you tell taleOKAY." She heaved herself up wobbly and fixed herself. She fell in battle stancestill wobbly and smiked. While hiccuping.

"Okayhit itI am the strongest on this planetI really am" Chichi nodded.  
"Yup she isstronger then my SenseiVegeta? You're my friend right?"   
"Sure I amyour save with me"  
"Oh and me?" Gokuu piped. "We're equals right?"  


"I liedI'm stronger" She chided.  
"NO cause I lied too." They turned as the robbers blinked confused. Vegeta walked up to him.  
"YOU WHAT?" Prodding his chest. He slumped guilty.  
"I can turn higher then super"

"NO WAY! You can'tCause I can't and, then you ca,n so your stronger? That's wrongDon't believe you."  
"No it's not, you're a girl and I am a boy. Boys 'supposed to be stronger."  
"BULLSHIT! Boys suck. I kicked butt ever since I crawled"  
"I kicked my grampa in my diaper" Gokuu returned. Chichi waited impatiently.  
"Lookrobbers? Guns? Ouch?" The bickering couple glanced at four guns aimed at them.

"YEAH like she said! Give us yourmoney!"  
"Don't have moneyI'm broke..." Vegeta mused.   
"WELL WE'LL SHOOT YAH THEN." A bigger stated. Vegeta blinked sullen. Damn alcohola shot was fired, Chichi wailed in fright as Gokuu blocked Vegeta and Chichi. Grabbing the bullet by instinct.

"You can seriously hurt someone with that mister" He stated. Acting stupid while he was furious inside.   
"Eh?" the group stated as he tossed the metal aside. Chichi clamped Vegeta who tried to pry her off. Damned Gokuu got all the fun now! 

"Now Chichi, Lemme go, I wanna help him" She whined.  
"Ddid Gokuu just caught the bullet, of is the alcohol making me see things" She stammered. Clutching Vegeta tightly.  
"Yes he caught it, no it's not the ale. Now Lemme go" Weary she did and saw Vegeta rubbing her hands as she waddled over and nearly bumped in to Gokuu.

"Hiwanna join in the fun?" He asked.  
"Yup, triple-two attack?" He nodded. They blurred out of sight. The men by an invisible force were kicked in two stages against the other. Vegeta and Gokuu blurred back in view and kicked them three streets down. 

"Nice work." Vegeta stated.  
"Looked good." Gokuu agreed.

"OkayI know to whom I'm sticking while drunk" Chichi mused as she joined the singing couple. The three waddled back home and fell into one bed. Gokuu crushed under the pile. 

* * *

After a sleepless night Bardock kicked the blankets off and stalked to his sons bedroom. Empty and still made bed. Was he still out? No way, he heard the brats stumbled up. Vegeta's room then. He snuck over and peered inside. Still weary of her mood. Silently he tiptoed inside at 5 am and eyed the tangled mess. However his son was most comfythe two girls asleep on his chest. No blanket covering them either. Must have been tiredhe first went to the right side and peeled Chichi off. That was easy enough. He even went so far as bringing her to a spare bedroom and pulling a cover up. All to stretch timenext wasVegeta. Licking his lips he eyed the scenehow DEEP did she sleep now? Carefully and praying she wouldn't wake he peeled her off and quickly snagged Gokuu before she fell back on the pillow. Doneaccomplished. Pulling Gokuu over his back he quickly left the room and closed the door. Now then. Smirking sinister he scurried down and next to the gravity room, dumped him under a cold shower. Yelping Gokuu woke.

"Huhoh its you dad" He rubbed his eyes out as Bardock stopped the cold water flow.   
"WE need to talk"  
"NOW? It's bloody night"  
"YEAH NOW." He grabbed Gokuu's foot and dragged him into the training room. There he had his packed bags and scouter ready. Lets see if he could shock him. It worked as Gokuu eyed from the bags to him.

"What are you doing?"  
"Leaving. What does it look like. Already called Solan." Gruff Bardock eyed him. "Because it seems that SOME in this house, are keen on replaying time and time again, that their power surpasses mine. And I am fed up." He explained. Dressed in his Saiya-jin get up and all.

"Byou promised" Gokuu stammered.  
"I acted like a father. You didn't even saw me STANDING when I said you were grounded! If you two want to train, you don't ask but threaten to squash me like a bug under extreme gravity which I cannot withstand yet! You have to understand that in my time. Super Saiya-jins were a myth. In my time I was an average fighter. Now? I am just as pathetic as any other earthling on this planet compared to you. You two have been disobedient while I am older and have been mocking me when ever possible. I can take it from Vegeta. But NOT you. You're my own blood! And I refuse to be used either as a slave or door mat! So either YOU change, and perhaps talk to Vegeta, or I am leaving." Shocked and scared Gokuu eyed him. He didn't want to lose him at all!

"Well go on. Wake her up. I'll be here. I want to hear your decision, and I want to hear it within the hours. Or I am gone." Gulping Gokuu bolted away. 

* * *

"VegetaVegeta wake up please" Desperate Gokuu gently shook Vegeta who yawning woke.  
"What is it?" She muttered sleepy.  
"He's leaving! And it's our fault."  
"My faultwhat the hell are you yapping about. Start over."  
"It's my dadhe woke me just nowhe's leaving unless we behave around him. He's hurt cause we put him down, because we're strongerVegeta I don't want to lose himhe called Solan" Vegeta put her hand on his mouth as he talked louder in dispair.

"Shush, you'll wake up the whole house. Calm downIf he had a problem he should have said so. Did you do anything that snapped him?"  
"He did showeven on the shiplook just come down and see him. He's serious!" instead of waiting for her to fully wake Gokuu picked her up and rushed through the silent house into the gravity room. Bardock glanced up grim.

  
"By Dende...how early is it" Vegeta grumbled as she covered her eyes from the bright light.  
"5.15and it you haven't decided before 6, I am gone." Nursing a hangover Vegeta sighed.  
"Bardockwhy did you never really TELL me what bugged you. I'm a woman, I don't take male hints well"

"Every time that I tried to talk to you, about this or something else. You pin me up a wall. You have a really bad temper and don't even try to put it down." He snarled back. She waved him down. Don't get all hot headed. She thought. Her head couldn't take it.

"Now you two listen and listen good. I am older then you, more experienced and you have no right to put me down the way you have a puppy. It's degrading." Shaking her grogginess off she rose and eyed him. Thought deep and tried to think up situations. Perhaps even tonightbut she was worried for themsuddenly made up her mind and walked up to Bardock.

"I will say this only once." She began. "I am sorry for hurting you. If I do again, TELL ME. I can't read minds. And I will try to control myself in the future." Stiff she waited for his reply. For once she actually meant it. If he didn't see that. Then screw him and she'd kick his butt to Solan personally.

"Gokuu?" She growled back. Bardock patiently waited. Gokuu quickly joined her.  
"I'm sorry dadI was stupid. You grounded me and I still left. I'll stay home until you say I'm done." Desperate and hopeful Gokuu scanned his fathers face who showed no hint of acknowledgement. 

"Go to bed." He stated after a while. Confused Gokuu paused as Vegeta wished them a good rest and walked away.   
"Will you stay? Please?" His eyes darted to the now hated scouter.   


"Yes. And I won't threaten to leave again if you keep your word." Relieved Gokuu walked away. Smug Bardock flopped on his bags. Hell he never contacted Solan. He was already far away and wouldn't have been able to come here on a whim. Lucky thing his bluff was metThen againhe did always win at poker gamesthat should pipe them down for a while.


	5. The 'Bardock' Effect

****

4. The Bardock effect

Chichi splashed cold water on her face…ow her head…how late was it? 8.48? Aw crap…Sighing she dunked her head under. Her poor pounding head…Shook her head as she pulled out and pulled the wet strains of hair in a bung. Okay…she was fit…she could do this…hang over or no hang over…whimper…Quietly walked down and wandered around until she found a robot.

"Where is Bardock-san…?"

"Training room. Follow me." It chirped. She did and soon knocked on a heavy door. It was opened by a crisp Bardock.  
"Morning. Come in." She did with a pounding head.

"For the coming weeks you'll hate this room. When I finished this first stage. You will be able to fly and produce attacks as you saw me doing. Okay?" She nodded. "Good, hit the deck and give me ah…500." She blinked.  
"Sorry…500 what?"

"Push ups."   
"Five…hundred?"

"Didn't you hear me? YES 500. Or does your hangover make you weaker?"  
"No but…500?" Sighing she dropped and started. Panting after an hour she reached the required. 

"Good. Now start running. I'll say stop." She started running. "Training prepares your body for use of the energy. No prepared body, will result in nerve damage. You need to be as fit as you can. No energy, no possible way to fly. We call the energy Ki." She took this in as she ran on and on, sweat poured down her back like a waterfall. "Your body is the most sacred thing given to you. It's yours completely. So nourish it and it will do as you want it too. Three healthy meals a day." She ran on and on as she started cramping up.

"I suppose your now running on an empty stomach…"  
"I didn't have time…sorry…"

"Food produces energy for the body. No energy and the body will fail on you and take your reserves instead. Those you might need more in another situation. We will pause for 15 minutes, so you can eat." She stopped, still heaving. Putting a hand on her back he guided her into the house and kitchen and sorted out some salad and other things. Eagerly she ate all he gave her. But she couldn't eat all. He measured by Saiya-jin stomachs…Shrugging he consumed what was over and waved her back into the gravity room.

* * *

Moaning Vegeta woke in a bundle of sheet, with a thud she hit the ground and pried open two unwilling eyes. "Huh…what day is it…" She glanced at the alarm. EEKKK. If this was a school day she was dead. Groaning she rubbed her eyes. Fat chance. Either mom or Bardock would make enough noise to rouse her. 

Pulling a sheet around her as she notice she did pull out her pants…either the first or last time that night she was awake…she strolled to the staircase and noted that Gokuu like her rolled out of his room. Smirking while instantly flinching…her head…her poor…poor head…she carefully walked down, into the kitchen and flopped in a chair. Still with sheet dragging behind.

"Good morning dear daughter…had a nice nap?" Raditsu muttered sadistic. She grunted.   
"Sure dad…" She muttered soar. 

"And Gokuu! Looking mighty fresh today!" He produced a smile as he flopped like a walking corpse beside Vegeta.  
"Thanks Raditsu-san. Raditsu smirked from one soar teen to the other. HANGOVER. This was fun…

"Want some milk?" They nodded as he put two glasses before them. "Anything happen?" He flopped in a chair as well and eyed both expectantly. Gokuu was a good boy and if his daughter wouldn't act like the mule she was…  
"Nah…only some gun waving robbers…" They mused. His eyes popped. WHAT. His little girl and robbers!

"We kicked them five blocks away." Gokuu finished as both downed the cool milk.  
"Um…sure…Gokuu?" Gokuu glanced up groggy. "Where did Chichi go?"

"Don't know. She was here when we came…" He replied confused. Shrugged and slumped over the table. His head…After 2 hours of slumping both cringed as Bardock loudly entered. Chichi had gone home. Exhausted and Bardock's mood was brilliant. 

"AH, the late sleepers!" Both covered their aching heads. Bardock flopped beside his son and caring pulled him closer.  
"Poor brat of mine…" He softly muttered. "WAKE UP! BWAHAHAHA." In state of shock Gokuu held his ears and glared at Bardock who cried in utter glee at the tormented look.

"Okay, now I know how painful it is…this calls for my special remedy." He rose and started snooping in cabinets until he found a bottle of Vodka, poured some in a mixer, eyed the couple and dumped some more in. Grabbed humming some tomatoes, in was thrown spinach and bread, and some coffee powder. Some sugar and milk was not forgotten either, and whistling he started mixing. Behind him two ducked under the table in pain. Raditsu eyed them stunned then back at Bardock who shrugged still whistling. He finished and poured the contents which was a disgusting brown colour, in their milk glasses.

"There, guaranteed to work. Drink up kids." They returned back on their chairs and threw him angry glares. He smirked as he nudged with his head to the glasses. Gokuu lifted it and eyed it weary. Vegeta whiffed and stuck her tong out disgusted. BLECH. 

"Come on!" He pushed. Throwing his father the most pathetic look Gokuu pinched his nose closed and gulped it down. Fighting down the urge to throw up he burped and eyed the others sour. Even more disgusting then predicted…   


"By Dende…" Vegeta grumbled. Turing the glass before her nose…she 'so' didn't feel like it. Not after Gokuu's face…ah well…if he could stomach it…she could too. Pinched her nose with a sigh and dumped it down in one go. Falling of the chair making choking sounds. EEEW. Sputtering she eyed Bardock who laughed.

"Don't give me the evil eye. Allow it to work. Should be alright in 10 minutes." He chided. Their faces…priceless. Sighing Gokuu and Vegeta like old veterans glanced at the other and flopped back over the table. Fathers…after 5 minutes the headache waned. After 9 minutes something was bugging them. Meanwhile Bardock wracked his head. There had been a side effect…in minute 10 they knew what exactly. Gokuu frowned as he shifted on the chair. Vegeta frowned as well. What the hell…A loud fart with an airspeed of mach 3 slammed a hole in the wall. Truly embarrassed Gokuu eyed back as Vegeta exploded next. Red she eyed the toilet where her mom blinked. Yelped and fled the scene. 

"Excuse me…" Gokuu stammered as Vegeta was at a loss for words. HER BUTT…it was on fire! Next Gokuu burped loud. Clasping her mouth Vegeta waited and hid hers well enough. She eyed Gokuu who sighed soar. Third their feet wouldn't stay down. A tingling passing up their limbs until both as hyper as possible zoomed through the door and did a few rounds Chikyuu. In night clothes…Bardock cleared his throat. 

"Okay…they had a few new side effects…" And burst out laughing as Raditsu whimpered in bliss. 

"Saiya-jins…what a 'blast'…we'll call that the Bardock effect shall we?" Bardock nodded eager at his son's namesake. They were alike…a bit. Both cracked up again while Bura finished her business upstairs in peace.


	6. New Information

****

5. New information

"Now then. We ate your feet, hands and tail…wanna spill now? Before we start with your head?" Solan pleasantly stated, tapping the things off on his fingers. Before bowing in their captives face. The alien shuddered in pain.

"I…I will…just…give me…painkillers…" Solan waved a nurse over who was as pale as a sheet and applied a high dosage. He gasped in relief.   
"Now…what did you want to know." The frog faced man stated. Solan rubbed his hands eager.

"Well…to start, who's your boss."   
"Captain Berterelli."

"And his boss?" Jazz growled.  
"Admiral Roshenko…"

"And HIS? The ultimate?" Jewel hissed.  
"T…the…da…dark p…prince…" he stuttered.

"The dark what?" Solan asked.  
"Dark prince…the prince of the universe…" They eyed the other before bursting out in a laughing fit. Sullen the man eyed them. "Could you kill me now?" he pleated. "Please?"

"You're a funny man…NOW TELL THE NAME."  
"That's all I know, I swear!" He whined. "I never met him or saw him he's always in the shadows!"

"He's a light-phobic…poor thing." Jewel muttered sadistic. "Lets give him a light…"  
"Where is his base?" Solan asked instead.

"He doesn't have one…only a huge space ship…"   
"Okay…where is that space ship? This is annoying…" Jazz grumbled impatient.

"Last I know it was in Delta quadrant…"  
"Okay. Bye." Solan blasted him to bits. As promised.

"Now then. Lets ask our buddies if they feel like joining." He nearly dancing walked down the hall and entered his room.

* * *

1 year and 5 months had passed since and they, in a few weeks had fall vacation. Gokuu flopped beside Vegeta on the couch with a bag of potato chips and munched on them as he leaned over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"OH BWH…" He paused. Munched it quickly away as grinning Vegeta peered up.  
"YES? Is that your new language? Fascinating."

"Grr…growl…hump…growl." He replied in fluent old Saiya-jin-go. She laughed as she closed the book and sat before him.

"Purr growl-growl…" She replied with twinkling eyes. Gokuu leaned to her with matching eyes. Both uttering more and more syllables that poor Bura who entered, didn't understand in the slightest.

"Cut it out kids. Your not animals." She sputtered. Flushed the two glanced up. And growled bemused at her. Shaking her head Bura walked through the room into the kitchen. They did that more and more lately. Speaking in that…what the hell it was language. She would say something about it. Eyes darted up and they flushed in sync. Something was up. She knew it.

In his bedroom Bardock after a long day of working out with the couple flopped on his bed. He felt much stronger. But man…Vegeta made some slip ups again. And now he was mighty soar…He knew she wouldn't do it on purpose…well maybe she did. But still he couldn't blame her. She usually got too excited. That was it. Youthful enthusiasm…Yeah right…tell that to his aching ribs. Sprained tail and ankle.

__

-OIII Bardock!!! Lazy ass! You there? HELLOOOO???- Groaning he flopped an arm over his face. Why now? _-HONEY I'm HOME??? Your ditching a girl again? HELLOO??? Come on man, your old buddy here!!!-_ The voice turned acting desperate and in despair_. -OH Bardock…PLEASE? Come to your old mate Solan? It's only me?-_ The voice turned peeved. _-HEY ASS, I know your there! Heard you GROANING.-_ Bardock clasped his mouth. Had it been audible? Ah crap. Rolled off the bed. Crawled to the desk and grabbed his scouter. Putting it on..

"Yeah-what-do-yah-want…" He stated. Solan needed a full minute to recover from laughing.  
_-So you were there Eh? Rascal…Got some news.-_

"Damn you, you didn't hear…" He grumbled. "Well what did your bright mind discover…that suns are hot?"  
_-No crap head of mine. I've discovered the boss of the bounty hunters!-_ Chiding was answered. Damned good mood he was in…but he hadn't been pummelled by two super Saiya-jins today…Bardock thought sour. 

"Indeed…and who is this person then?" he asked. Knowing Solan would bug him if he didn't.  
_-Dunno. Calls himself dark prince and thinks he rules this universe. Poor boy doesn't know about us I think.-_

"Charming. And you called because?"  
_-We figured you three would love to join up with us and pay him a house call!-_ Bardock thought about it. Well…maybe…rose and walked down the stairs to the living room where Gokuu still munched on the snacks while Vegeta was parched against his chest and reading her book. Swatting away crumbs and hitting his chin as she did so.

"Dirty eater. Try closing your mouth while chewing. I'd be grateful." She muttered far from annoyed. Gokuu tried to respond and sprayed more over her and the book. She popped a vein and sighed deep. Grabbed the bag from Gokuu who eyed her sorry and started munching herself while watching TV. Snickering he sneaked his arm down and dug into the bag himself.

"Hey kids. There is this 'ass' who wants to talk to you. I'm putting him on the TV." Vegeta glared up.  
"NO…this is a rocking music video!" Her muttering was ignored as soon the connection was made to the space ship. Solan eyed the couple on the couch with rising eyebrows. Hello? They sure defrosted…

__

-Err…Hiya.- Vegeta coyly lifted her hand as a hi as Gokuu beamed with chips in his mouth. Bardock stood behind them and leaned on the back of the couch.  
_-Okay, listen up.-_ The couple eyed him curious but far from attentive. Like…it was SUNDAY? _-Do you two wish to join us to pay the dark prince a visit?-_ Two pairs of eyes grew big as they eyed the other. Vegeta up, Gokuu down.

"COOL!" Both exclaimed. Vegeta being snowed under again. She ignored this completely. Running up to the TV set.  
"Who is the dark prince?" Behind her Gokuu already partied. And Bardock picking himself off the ground in glee. KIDS…Gokuu paused as well and joined her while Solan eyed them smug.

__

-The guy who bossed the bounty hunters after your tail?- Gokuu cracked his knuckles.  
"I'm ready for him. Damned ass. Chasing us half way across the universe."

__

-Gokuu? You changed! You have a nasty streak my boy! I like! Bardock's influence I take it?- Bardock strolled over and flopped his arms around the couple.  
"Yeah, tough job, but someone had to do it." He stated dramatic.

"When can you pick us up?" Vegeta asked as behind them Bura walked in. propped her hands in her sides and called them.  
"NO WAY YOUR LEAVING!" She yelled. Four Saiya-jins cringed. Yes, even Solan. "You need to study and it will escalate like your first trip. I will now allow it. Bardock and Gokuu are free to go as they please but you STAY PUT." Vegeta's face fell.

"WOT? But MA!!! Their counting on ME? And that guy is really…really BAD. He could have killed us twice, me three times! I just wanna kick his butt!" She whined desperate as she walked to a pissed Bura.  
"On one condition…" Hopeful Vegeta glanced up. "You will study every day with the homework 'I' send you!" Vegeta frowned then nodded. Why was beyond her. She and Gokuu were way ahead of the others.

"Yes mom, I will…now can I go?" She glanced at Solan. "This is so embarrassing…"  
"WATCH it young lady!" Bura glared at her daughter who cringed again. She discovered yelling worked better then slapping sense into her. Worked with Bardock and Gokuu as well. And granted, when Raditsu yelled at her, her ears hurt too. Funny thing was, if SHE yelled, it didn't. "You have exactly 4 months. No excuses." Vegeta nodded meek. 

__

-Four months? It will be more then enough time Ma'am. She'll be back before you know it…- Solan pulled back when Bura stalked up to the TV.  
"Now you and your crew better take GOOD care of her! I only have one child!"

__

-Ma'am? I think it's the other way around. I think…in my humble opinion…- He quickly added… _-That Gokuu and Vegeta will protect 'us' if needed…which won't happen…-_ He again quickly added.   
"Sure…" Bura sneered. "You heard me." She turned and left the room. Vegeta sighed ashamed. 

"What bit her…?" She grumbled. Solan exhaled relieved as Bardock flopped in the couch.  
_-Who created that devil spawn?-_ Vegeta stalked up like Bura had.

"THAT'S MY MOTHER." Solan reeled back. Another Royal then. Made sense.  
_-Sorry 'bout that…anyway, to answer your earlier question. We're already on our way to Chikyuu. We'll arrive in a couple of days. I have to bug Ronin about the exact days.-_

"Well go ask?" Bardock advised smirking. Rolling his eyes Solan slammed a button out of their viewing range.  
-YEAH WOT? Oh…hi cap.-

-DON'T CALL ME CAP. Said so a few million times. The gang wants to know when we pick them up.-  
-AW COOL. Well it'll be in…6 days.- Solan pushed the com back out and sighed.

-That Jazz…hopeless. Why he's standing in for Ronin, who knows…-  
"That's peachy. Then I can do 4 tests before we go." Vegeta stated smug. Solan eyed her. PEACHY?

__

-S…sure. Anyway that was it. See you soon. Solan out.- The TV switched back to the music station which played a song of Marilyn Manson, tainted love. Vegeta loving this started singing along and danced around Gokuu who still stood like her. Bardock snickering shook his head. Like he said, kids…he felt SO old….but he'd have to reschedule three dates…taking his lil'black book he scanned numbers and left for a phone.

"Poor dad, now he has to switch all dates…" Gokuu sneered as he flopped with Vegeta back in the couch. "Lets see, if I remember right…Celeste, Mary…Anna…Barbie…Charlotte…Oh Mindy from the bank…Jessica from the lab…" Vegeta sighed.

"Yeah, busy days for him. Unlike mine. Marc SUCKS. I'll dump him an a day."  
"Why not today?" He advised. As a free girl hopping in space." She smirked.

"You never got over me in a seductive bunny suit did you?" He thought about it, then shook his head.  
"Nope the tail kind of screwed it up. I did like your devil suit…" She laughed.

"Do you have any idea how long it took to get that stuff off my tail? You and glue are plain dangerous."  
"Oh and I remember my dad, as count Dracula!" He made his hands into tentacles. Chasing Vegeta around.

"Oh didn't he meet that Vampirella dressed girl? Can't remember seeing them the remaining of the night." They paused as Gokuu handed her a phone.  
"Call him up now. I'll be quiet."

"Right…like with Stan?" He nodded remembering that 'break-up' well. He acted like they had a violent bed scene while she called him. Boy broke their relation on the spot. He wasn't jealous! He just…tested them. How much did they love Vegeta…see? Vegeta dialled him up.

"Hi Marc! It's Vegeta. Um…I wanted to…" She paused as Gokuu started massaging her tail. Aw crap? She swatted him away for only a nano-second. "Like I said I wanted…" She sweated as Gokuu continued. Leaving her tail to his tail, and his hands massaging her shoulders…

__

-Yes? You sound weird…- She grunted, try and focus on a couple of things at once… She glared at Gokuu over her shoulder. Clamping the speaking part shut with her hand.  
"Fuck off Gokuu! You promised!" She hissed.

"I promised not to speak…" He reminded snickering. Sighing she turned back to the matters at hand when Gokuu lured a moan from her. Marc was stunned. Vegeta flushed and kicked Gokuu's shin.  
_-Vegeta? WHO IS THAT? I'LL KILL HIM…-_ She only moaned again as Gokuu focused on a very sensual spot on her tail. She dropped into his lap forgetting the phone.

"So nasty…" She whispered. He beamed. Taking the fallen phone.  
"It's over, the end, she found a better guy, and do come and kill me. Bet you can't!" And hung up. Dazed Vegeta picked herself together and sighed frustrated as she flopped beside him. Glowering at him cross.

"You did perfect! Such a great actress!" Gokuu chided. Her face fell.  
"ACTRESS?" She hissed.

"Ah, dumped another guy?" They glanced up to see Bardock walk in and eyeing their word fight bemused. "What kind of method did you use today? The 'I have sex on the spot'?" He laughed. Remembering how pissed Vegeta had been.  
"Worked like a charm again. Your too sensitive Vegeta." Gokuu teased. 

As if you dated BELINDA long. Men." She snarled. Rising proudly and staking past him. Slapping her tail in his face as he laughed on. Left the room and slammed the door. Bardock eyed the closed door before bursting into a laughter fit. Gokuu very soon followed.  
"The, _princess is cranky act_!" Both wailed in bliss.


	7. Reuinited

****

6. Reunited

Sour Vegeta stood in the lawn 6 days later. She had been ordered to dress up properly. Meaning. She walked around like a frigging NUN. Mom dearest fussing over her impossible hair. She hated it now. Her dear MOM, found wonder gel in the attic. And applied it to her poor self. Like a mob top it hung around her face. Ashamed she actually used it to hide in. Every time Bardock walked past he laughed himself sick. Every time Gokuu passed he remarked about how much she looked like Chichi now. Who, by the way blackmailed herself onboard. Chichi-san blackmailed Bardock into it…again. Energetic the teen walked up to them looking like Vegeta had wanted to look. A neat black cat suit. Boots to her knees and black gloves. Damn. She'd been in her closet again.

"Now Vegeta. What 'is' this stuff?" Bardock walked up and plucked it. "Damn girl, it's soft! Soft concrete hair. Now I saw it all…say Vegeta? Straight doesn't become you." She popped a vein as Bardock laughing cleared the area. She turned super and chased after him.

"EVEN NOW IT LOOKS WEIRD!" He laughed. Both zoomed past Bura who smiled proud. She looked so cute now. Her bad ass attire gone and her hair normal. Now she'd find a good boy to be with. Instead of her 'flings'.

"Come on! As soon as we're onboard you ditch your old maid clothes, and fix your hair back with SUPER shampoo! Maybe the medical staff will counter it!" Vegeta paused. Maybe…Bardock stopped running and smirked. Bulls eye! "Look, sorry I laughed at you, but have you seen yourself in a mirror?" She smiled sour.

"I avoid them." He snickered.

"I bet…anyway you'll be FINE." How cruel to do this to a teen. He mused as he weary passed Bura. Dreading the thought she had some leftovers. 

He walked back to Bura as Vegeta hid under a tree sulking. Bags and stuff already prepared for the ships arrival. 

"Say Bura? Do you think it was…wise to give Vegeta this treatment? She's very unhappy…" They watched how Gokuu hung out off the tree and plucked on Vegeta's hair. Trying to make it stay up again. Naturally he failed, including his glue. Needless to say. Vegeta was NOT happy. Chichi strolled to the teens and joined. Laughing at Vegeta's hair and putting her hair in a bung like hers.

* * *

"There, cover up and trust me. Better to fight with." Chichi informed as she smoothed out Vegeta's hair. Then eyed her hands under the glue. "Gokuu did you?" He nodded sour. He failed. "Well Vegeta, maybe you just need to hang upside down for it to dry best?" And cracked up again. "Oh say, I learned this." She produced a pink ki ball and threw it at Bardock who while talking to Bura caught it and dissipated it. After finishing his conversation and walked over.

"What did I say about throwing ki balls?" He scolded.

"Never throw them at someone's back. Because that's a weasel act." She recited. 

"Good. THEN DON'T!" She smiled sweetly up as Vegeta and Gokuu snickered.

"Your back wasn't turned sensei."   
"And since when did I say you could throw Ki balls at me outside of the training room?" Behind Bura gulped down her fright and glanced up.  
"THEIR LANDING!" Saved by the ship Chichi buzzed past Bardock and glanced up. Shielding her eyes with her hand.

"WICKED!!! It's HUGE!" Vegeta glanced up as she blew at her damned bangs. 

"Such a happy day…" She muttered low. Jazz would chew her out if Solan didn't first. Life sucked. Gokuu pulled her up and to the landing ship. Unwilling, she didn't fight him much though. Hopeless. Once he made up his mind. Jazz opened and first eyed Chichi who beamed up with Bardock behind her. Putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You're his girl?" Jazz stammered. "Ain't she young?" He asked Bardock who started laughing. He nodded to Chichi who smirked. Blurred out of view and floored Jazz who hadn't been paying attention at all. 

"Ah…let me guess…his Seito…" Chichi reached down, offering her hand.

"Yup. And you must be Jazz." He accepted and was yanked up.  
"The one and only. Your kind of strong for a shrimp." He noted as Jewel walked down and slammed the back of his head.

"Don't be rude. Hi sweetie. I'm Jewel. Solan!"  
"WOT!" He walked outside with a sandwich.  
"Bardock's Seito." She pointed at the black haired girl.

"Oh, your name?"  
"Chichi." Jazz glanced up. Chichi? As in…in his mind he groped two breasts…Yup…chi…chi…

"Yeah well nice name, but I'll call you cutie." Solan replied. Chichi shrugged as behind the others another walked down.  
"YO, Ronin, meet 'Chichi'."

"HUH? WHERE?" Jazz laughed as Chichi sweat dropped. PIGS.  
"I 'AM' Chichi." She muttered soar. Vegeta had warned her, but still…Ronin eyed her soar.

"Sorry…have a nick name yet?" she shook her head as Solan emptied his mouth.  
"She's cutie."   
"AH, okay."

"Meat? Part with LOLA." Solan wailed in his scouter. After a while the last Saiya-jin walked out and scratched his hair.  
"What! I thought we'd land and leave."

"Just say HI you ass." Ronin growled. He shrugged. What EVER.   
"Hi mother of Vegeta. You made an impact with…" The Saiya-jins gulped as they saw Vegeta being dragged over. She stopped before them and waved her finger.

"Don't…you dare make remarks!" She hissed. Bura walked proud over and placed her hands on Vegeta's slumped shoulders.  
"Now don't be so nasty. You look pretty. RIGHT BOYS?"

"Uh lady? You never saw us…really nasty…" And inside Meat wondered if Vegeta would get nasty onboard…either way, he didn't liked it. She looked like a squid nestled on her scalp, or her head changed into a mob top. 

* * *

Peeved Vegeta stalked past Bardock who sat on the ground hiding his amusement lousy. She grabbed her bags and fled inside. As she did they started laughing before Bura yelled them to shut up. Meekly they returned inside before launching again. In her old room Vegeta sulked. Before tearing the clothes off her body. Taking out sloppy pants and black tube top and sighing deep. Her door-chime went off.

"WHO IS IT!" She growled. Hating the idea of made fun of yet again.

__

-Jewel to the rescue?- Was the uncertain answer.

"Enter." Sulking she glanced up from the bed as Jewel entered with a bag if hair equipment.  
"Now then. Lets fix your hair shall we?" She exclaimed and pushed Vegeta in a chair. 

"Oh and I kicked Jazz, hit Solan and smashed Ronin into a wall with Meat. With your kind regards off course."  
"Thanks. At least two on my side."

"Two? Oh yes, Gokuu eagerly applied for that job."  
"I have the cruellest of mothers I swear it." Vegeta growled. Meanwhile Jewel tried to make sense of both glue and hair.

"What did you do anyway? To be so punished I mean? Blew up the moon?"  
"No…that's just it. I didn't do a THING. She hates me."

"Okay, hair is one. But why did you ware those…those…rag things that obstruct fighting and look shitty?"  
"I think clothes of 4 centuries back. She must have found it together with that blasted hair gel."

"I could cut it off. Your hair does grow, right?"  
"NO. unless it's absolutely necessary." 3 hours of sweating passed for Jewel before she gave up. Hopeless. Quietly Gokuu had entered with Chichi and they eyed her non-progress desperate. 

"Okay girl, last chance, go to the sickbay. My shift started 1 hour ago." Packing her stuff she left as Vegeta sniffed. WEEH? Gokuu and Chichi pulled her into the sickbay where they were greeted.

* * *

"Oh my…what happened to you?" The good old senior Doctor muttered, picking at his white beard, as Vegeta eyed him depressed.  
"A mother with a vengeance…help?"

"Off course, sit down. TOLIN! SAMPLER!" Vegeta's head hung low as her tail slumped down sadly. Again her hair was pulled and examined.   
"AH HAH." 30 minutes later… "Within 2 hours you will have your old hair back. First we need to make arrangements." The doctor eyed Gokuu and Chichi.

"Um…was it applied…everywhere?" He whispered. Vegeta flushed.  
"No! If she tried it I would have to have hit her." She stated honest. "Just my hair and…tail." He flushed a bit as well.

"Just asking." Meanwhile Chichi and Gokuu fled and laughed in the hallway. The idea! Vegeta joined them there and the teens flocked into the command room. There they spied Bardock making fun of Solan. Solan who pushed Bardock back into the command seat and sitting on his lap.

* * *

"You stay put dirty liar. 40 women in one year…shish." He sputtered as Bardock grinned. Shoved back in the cap role.

"Oh ask Anouska, Cindy…" He stated ticking down his fingers. "And um…Colette, Inage, Ingrid from Sweden…Anna…Anna 2…Anna 3…Elisabeth, Sissy…Natasja…Jodie." Solan clutched his head by so many names as Bardock handed him a black book. 

"Call 'em some time. Loved the bed scenes….and tail." He added hush-hush and smirked. Solan snickered with him as Jewel coyly walked past, snagging the book from Solan and handing it to Ronin instead. No gal would mess with her Cap.

"Bardock…wow…um…MAN you were busy!" Ronin was joined by Jazz who started making notes. Chichi tusked.  
"Men will be men." She chided. Jewel applauded for her.

"Hear-hear"  
"Um…why do you need a drivers licence? And why so many bills?" Jazz mused as Bardock laughed.

"My collection. And not hard to get either."  
"So." Jewel started. Trying to ignore the macho behaviour. "Chichi? How old are you girl? Maybe something for good Ol'Jazz?" Jazz piped up.

"NO NEED." And waved his notes. Chichi turned her eyes to slits at the waving. Stuck her nose up and her back his way.  
"As IF I'd wanna date a perv." She stated. Solan acting shuddered.

"OH…Vegeta rubbed off! Another royal tenderfoot!" He snickered. Suddenly gulping as he had two female teens up his face.  
"Now don't kill the second in command…mutiny…" He muttered grinning. Bardock waved his tail bemused.

"Oh I wouldn't mind. Jewel is a great second in command." Jewel bowed.  
"Thank you SIR." Giggling she turned back to her post.

"Solan, you have been degraded. Jewel can butt-suck better." Bardock informed as everyone started laughing. Sullen Solan blinked.   
"I could…but your like, a guy. And I'm no gay." He stated moody. Bardock cracked up again. Patting his rear.

"Come on, don't be shy!" Suddenly Bardock left all the fun and games and slammed a button to engineering.   
"YO, Meat how's LOLA."

__

-OI Bardock! She's fine!- He was greeted. Bardock snickered.

"I want you to check out her Laser batteries. Personally."  
_-I know this baby from the inside out. Will do, no one touches my gal.-  
  
_"Good. Jewel, update in 2 minutes." She gasped.  
"2 MINUTES?" He smirked.

"Well 2 hours better?" She nodded. Shish.   
"OKAY, kiddies. OFF MY COMMANDROOM!" Humping Vegeta stomped away. Chichi shrugging followed with Gokuu. But paused at the lift.

"I want you all three wasted in 2 hours. I'll check." He sung. Vegeta cracked her hands.  
"Oh I will. Just envisioning you in Gokuu works fine." And soon was joined by Gokuu who sighed. Again? And Chichi who was easy going. 

"Solan? I want an exact route and obstacle list…Ronin check all communication frequency see if our 'friend' is communicating to his buddies. Jazz! Come here boy." Jazz weary walked over. They all got monster jobs…"I want you to catalogues all ships you encountered and blew up. And check all weapons…manually." Jazz whimpered. Cool Bardock send him out. Sighing deep he did.

"Say cap Bardock. Welcome on board. Yes I'm fine. You? Great…manually? Great Galaxies…MANUALLY?!" The doors slid closed.

"That should keep him calm for about 4 hours to come." Bardock smirked. Rubbing his hands as they plotted a course out of the system and passed Neptune. They entered light-speed and stars formed stripes as they passed.

* * *

Chichi sat down exhausted after a spar with Vegeta and felt her muscles already bruised. So instead she watched Gokuu and Vegeta flash super and smirking raised the gravity. But it didn't reach her. She was protected by a force field. Only bad thing about it was that she'd have to wait for them to quit. But she never thought much about it. Just by watching the more advanced Ki fights and hand to hand combat was good for her. Like Vegeta's stomach kick and Gokuu's Kame-ha-me-ha. He once produced this blue hued attack. Like a balloon they bounced it around before Bardock blasted it in shock. Seemed that it had been so powerful it could have done some serious damage. Gokuu had called it a 'spirit bomb'. 

Pulling her feet up she eyed them until they blurred out of sight.

"HEY SLOW DOWN!" they came back in sight and apologised. "How can I watch and learn if you constantly blur out of my viewing range! I'm not that strong!" She muttered annoyed. 

"Your right…it has to do with power. The stronger you are the faster you can follow fights." Gokuu concluded. Vegeta tapped his shoulder.  
"Good boy. Now let's continue." Gokuu smirked down.

"I SO am going to kick your cute hiny all through this room." Smug Vegeta eyed up.

"You my friend, need a nose job. On the floor it is." They grinned some more until Vegeta tried to floor him. Gokuu jumped up and tried to hit Vegeta's rear. She dodged barely and jumped up to get a head lock with her thighs. One of her fav…First few times Gokuu had been so shocked he froze. Peachy. Now however he knew her move. And wasn't fazed much. In fact…now she thought about it, she hadn't won a match in the last 5 months. Either it was check-mate, or he won…usually check mate so she never gave it much heed…hmm…she darted like a gazelle out of his reach and eyed him.

"Gokuu, max spar." He laughed.  
"A dare? Okay. How high should the gravity be?"

"700G." She stated with in her mind that would slow him down allot. Unfortunately…her as well.  
"700!!! ARE YOU TWO NUTS! Gokuu stay away from that panel!" Chichi whined. Darn and she wasn't at the com either!

"Well be fine Chichi, don't worry!" Gokuu said confident as he flicked the controls higher. Vegeta stood more stern as she felt the increase of gravity…crap…high…but very amusing…a dare indeed. "Vegeta? Lets raise the stakes. I have an idea." Gokuu hit another button. A door slid back and 10 battle-bots flew out "Oh…" he smiled charming. "I forgot to program safety." Chichi lost it and yelled for them to cut the crap. She was completely ignored.

"If you can take it, so can I." Vegeta stated smug. Inside she wasn't that happy.  
"Like I said, safety's off and why…if you take a hit…" Gokuu playful walked up to her. "You'll need a Doc…"

"How fun…" She smiled back up. Aw shit…shit…  


"Initialising full battle program. Currently at 700G. Activating ten robots. Activating all weapons. Level, super Saiya-jin, level 10. limits none. Safety…none. Strategy will increase automatically. Have a nice day." Sour Vegeta glared at the computer speaker. Nice day? COME ONE.

"Okay, lets RUMBLE!" Gokuu exclaimed. Loving a good fight. Vegeta sighed. Double crap. A fight eager Saiya-jin and ten bots. Add 700G and resulting into a very tender body.  
" Gokuu, lets start." She crunched in battle stance. Loading as high as she could with Gokuu. Meanwhile Chichi moaned. Her friends would kill each other…After a flurry of kicks Vegeta flew against a wall and rolled away just in time to avoid three bot beams.

"Mistake one." Gokuu chided. 

"Shut your TRAP." She blasted one bot and was chased by four more. Gokuu blurred out of sight and she reeled back as he hit her. Where did that come from? Soar she rose. Rubbing her busted lip. Crap. Just with that fury of facial damage she loaded a tad more and flew at Gokuu. Swatting another bot into a wall where it exploded. Gokuu toasted two as well before he reeled back with HER roundhouse kick. Smug she landed and grasped her shoulder. Ouch! Angry she blasted another bot. Soon they stood back to back as the bots closed in. Frustrated and panting they eyed the danger. Red eyes started glowing, ready to blast. Instinct drove them to load higher, where they suddenly accessed new power supplies. Their load alone made the room shake and the bots crash into the other and explode. Vegeta and Gokuu whirled around and continued their dare. 

* * *

Outside the room the others enjoyed this fight as well. Well, with less enthusiasm.

"WHO'S DOING THAT!" Bardock howled as he sat back down.   
"Take a wild guess." Ronin muttered as the ship shook again. 

"Put them on view with the information and program!" Bardock growled. All hushed as they saw the settings. Holy crap!  
"Wow…" Solan flopped beside Bardock who couldn't believe the settings. Were they NUTS? 700? 10 bots? No limit? And they already disposed of the bots!?

"Well no way I'll go there and tell them to cut the show." Ronin stammered. All Saiya-jins knew a genuine power struggle if they saw one. They were testing each other.  
  
"They're at it again! Damn her. Vegeta just can't take it!" Jewel eyed him as Bardock slumped back. "Once they were drunk, and he told her he could go higher then super. He called it ascended. She with her drunk head only remembered a little. Unconsciously she must still remember and ever since they've been bashing each others head in. Only NOW we're stuck on one ship!"

"Nice…rivalry…" Solan muttered soar. "Much more fun between super beings…woe us…"  
"Ouch…must have hurt…where did they…ah there." Ronin mused. "Ah…cap? Bardock? Should I put medical to standby?"

"You do that." He growled. Ronin did so. "Aw crap…Kamehameha, and Galic Gun…poor Chichi…stuck in a lions den."

* * *

Grim Vegeta rose and anticipated his next move. Got him in her thigh lock. Fell down over his stomach and grabbed hold to the floor as her weight made him topple over her as she threw him into a wall. Grunting he rose. Neither ascended any more. Took too much energy. Heaving both limped up and clasped their hands. Gold energy crackled as Chichi hid her face whiched flushed blue. Aw crap!

"Ka…me…ha…me…"

"Ga…lic…HA"

"HA!"

Dense beams slashed into the other as both Vegeta and Gokuu were pushed into the opposite walls. 

"GIVE IT UP VEGETA !" Gokuu cried over the roar.

"NEVER!"

"YOU'LL GET HURT!"

"I WON'T, AND IF SO, SO WILL YOU!!!"

In the command everyone winced at the power display which took place in the bowels of their own ship, which shook allot. Bardock clasped his head as he eyed the struggle.

"Crap… Crap… Crap… Crap… Crap… Crap… Crap… Crap…" He muttered like a mantra. "Why NOW?"

* * *

Vegeta's beam wavered a bit before she pumped more into it. Sweating and feeling nearly depleted she gritted her teeth. Winced at her popped lung. Her bruised ribs. Probably busted knee. And sprained ankle. Not to forget that laser slashed shoulder. Her left…

Gokuu panted like Vegeta and wished she'd come to her senses. He could keep this up longer then she could. And he did now to keep the ship in one piece. But if she failed to pump enough in it. It would slam into her. He wracked his head for a solution which wouldn't come. 

Vegeta suddenly realised something that hit her like a wall. He…simply was…stronger…she tried every attack she knew. Final Flash, Galic gun, some minor attacks, her hand to hand combat, her drop kicks, headlocks everything…even kidney slam. She…failed? WHY? She had trained just as much as he had! She felt like fainting…DAMN HIM. He was simply stronger and she hated him for it! She was royal right? She should have more power. Screw sexes. 

"Gokuu, lower your attack down." She panted. "I will too…" Fighting to keep standing she did just that. Gokuu quickly compensated her lowering down. When they reached the save point, Gokuu dropped his completely and took Vegeta's impacting beam with ease. Vegeta meanwhile dropped out of super and flopped on the ground tired. On all fours she glanced at her gloves and sweat dripping pool below her face. Damn.

"Well dad said to exhaustion." Gokuu stated as he lowered the gravity. Walked to Vegeta and reached down with his hand. "Need a hand?" She took it simply because she didn't have the power to get up herself. If it wasn't that bad she would have said no. She also wondered why the hell she was taking this so bad. Should check out grampa's stuff again. Both limped outside joined by Chichi. There a full crew awaited them. 

"So glad you two are back. We got bored." The senior stated and watched how Vegeta shrugged off help and used the wall to find her way into the sickbay. Gokuu eyed it unhappy but followed. Chichi excused herself and scrammed up to the command room. There the Saiya-jins exhaled relieved.

"Well that was fun." Ronin stated sarcastic.  
"They'll be the death of me…" Bardock muttered.

"You'll never believe what just happened!" Chichi stormed pale inside and eyed the equally pale faces.  
"Yes we do Seito. Old fashioned power struggle, been a while but that was a traditional one…" Bardock grumped as he wiped his sweaty face. "And before you will ask why I didn't stop it? One, I would have been toasted. Second. Prohibited. It's very personal between Saiya-jins…"

"Right…but didn't you notice…THAT I WAS STUCK THERE? IT NEARLY SINGED ME! BLOODY BEAMS!" She thundered, still in state of shock. Ronin walked over and patted Chichi who beside pale was still a bit blue in the face. Particularly around her nose. With big eyes she glanced up at him, very stiff he noted.

"B…big beam…here…" She put her index and thumb between her nose and some invisible object. "And went on…and on…"  
"I know…"

"I feel like fainting but can't…" She muttered still shocked.  
"Um…should I get her to sick bay? She's in state of shock…" Chichi clung his arm, whimpering.  
"NO THEIR THERE!…b…beam…this close…" Bardock eyed her worried then shook his head.

"Nah, get some coffee. Talk some, she'll be fine." Ronin put an arm around Chichi who stammered on about the huge beam and how hot it was and crackling… he led her in the lift and took her to the canteen. Poor chibi.


	8. Shoreleave

****

7. Shore-leave

2 weeks passed in which nothing much happened. Gokuu trained now with Chichi because Vegeta still was peeved concerning his power level. Outside of the training rooms they were found in a group often enough. Vegeta had read her grampa's notes on Gokuu AKA Kakaroto as well. And could recite them. Not that she did…she even could imagine his voice with it!

__

"I hate him. Not only that, I loath that oath without pride and that sassy. He is stronger. BLECH. I wrote it. Took me years to accept it. And I HATE HIM. Hate him because of it, hate his manners, hate his oh so friendly making acts. He is the hero, and I am second best! I will ALWAYS be second best! I HATE being second best! I have the brains…oh yes. I do have that, he does NOT. He just has the bloody potential. Which I as prince should have had as well! And I do. I am super Saiya-jin. But I want MORE. I am ascended, but I want MORE. I reached super Saiya-jin two, what did that dead oath do? SUPER Saiya-jin 3! This is so WRONG! What am I doing wrong!

By the galaxies…someone enlighten me because it looks like the whole frigging universe makes a laughing stock of me! BUT. I've forgiven him that…slightly. Never completely. How can I? We did a power challenge, and what did he hold back? SUPER Saiya-jin 3! I thought I could beat him! Damned…grr…HIM. One of these days…what does he have? A poor woman, which took I to mate? The wealthiest on this ball of crap. I only stuck around to beat him once…But now? I have a brat, one in the make…not too bad of a life…but still HIM. Oh well, it will always stay like that. Keeps me busy. And it helps to have someone to whom I can fight full out against. Unlike old Napa. I was well out of his league. Poor twat. Have to go. Dinner is ready. Unfortunately…HE is there too. Will be a pig-out again. Better be there fast. His brats are there as well. "

Vegeta. 

So now Vegeta understood this rivalry crossed life boundaries. Darn. Anyway, she could maybe do better then old gramps did. She might actually surpass Gokuu. Wouldn't that be a laugh. A girl succeeding where he failed. And so she trained her butt off. Sleeping in a tank usually. And when exiting…train again. Or hang with Chichi before training. OH and feeding off course. Gokuu didn't seem to mind much. He even came to watch. But she didn't want to fight him just yet. She already was stronger. But not quite yet…

* * *

"Dad?" Gokuu walked to Bardock in his office at the command room.  
"Yeah brat…" He replied, nose in charts. Gokuu walked around him and tapped a planet. Bardock yawned and nodded. All planets started to blur before his eyes after 3 hours of staring.

"First here, then there and follow till you take here a left." Gokuu muttered absently.  
"Okay…what's bugging yah?" Bardock drew a line to the earlier tapped planets.

"Vegeta is."  
"Again?" Gokuu nodded as he flopped on the edge. Annoyed Bardock tossed a pen away. Grabbed by accident a permanent marker and tried to rub it off…crap…oh well. If Jewel threw coffee over it, it would stay…

"Yeah…she's constantly training. Can't we make a pit stop on some planet. Maybe I can lure her out of training room 1?"  
"No can do. Time and tick-tack? You know how Bura-san can be." Gokuu nodded sighing. 

"So Rican 1 is a no go too?" He eyed his father sideways.   
"Rican…should know it…" He rubbed his temples…

"Pirate planet?" Gokuu nodded hopeful.  
"Look we killed allot of their friends…" Gokuu shook his head hopeful.

"Pirates don't have friends dad. They just see the other as adversaries in stealing stuff. Besides Jazz told me about this wicked disco and..."   
"JAZZZ? Since when is my bright son listening to his dumb thoughts?" Bardock glanced desperate at the ceiling.

"Dad? There are allot of pretty alien girls? Jazz told me about a very good belly dancer…a cat like girl who's tail…"  
"I don't care. I want an earth woman." Bardock retorted. Gokuu sighed frustrated.

"There are allot of barroom brawls?" Vaguely interested Bardock eyed him side wards.  
"No police?"

"No fun without Toora. He was my bar brawl side kick." Bardock sulked.  
"DAD? He's been dead for 300 years already? I'm like in shit here? Cut me some slack!"

"Shit? OH! Now I know. THEY asked YOU, about RICAN? Damned annoying…" He rose and tested his theory. In tumbled the command crew. Jewel smiled up.  
"Hi cap!" 

"Hi." Bardock replied as behind him Gokuu shrugged sorry.  
"Look I'm not a tyrant, but we're on a tight schedule!"

"NO SIR. I scanned myself and if we take this route…" Jazz under Ronin handed a note up. "We save 3 days!"  
"Yeah…okay…and encounter 2 bases of space pirates…smart ass…" He snickered. 

"IF you bothered to read Jewel's report you knew that we blew both up months ago…OUCH…"   
"Oh were that your fingers Jazz? So sorry…NOT." Smug Bardock handed Gokuu the notes who nodded.

"He's right dad."  
"Okay, if I say no. I have a mutiny on my hands. If I say yes, happiest crew in the known galaxy. Tough choice…Jewel? You know the route already. Plot it. NOW GET OUT! Except you Gokuu, we didn't finish our chat." Soon the happy Saiya-jins flocked out as Bardock waved Gokuu behind him back to the desk.

"Okay, what's up with Vegeta this time?"  
"Like I said, she doesn't want to train with me and constantly hogs room 1. Gets bashed up so she sleeps in a healing tank instead of a bed. And actually is getting stronger. Problem for her is... I hog room 2…" Bardock laughed.

"So…she's training for a rats ass? She trains, you train. Your stay above her…poor girl…does she even know?" Gokuu nodded.  
"Chichi told her yesterday. She set now the setting to 800G…" Bardock slapped his head…

"And you?"  
"890G?" He burst out laughing and flopped in his chair.

"Look kid, it's not a problem if you stay stronger then her. She has to deal with it. You're a man and she's a woman. It's usual for this situation. She just can't handle it well. Pride issue."  
"But will she get over it? Ever?"

"You never know with females. But I have good hope…"  
"When?" Bardock tapped his chin.

"For that? Ask a god. Because fortunately…I'm not a woman. GODS…if Celipa heard this…hehehe…"  
"Celipa?"

"Old friend. Team mate…dead." He sighed. "All dead…now git." Sulking Bardock turned to the window. Life sucked. Without his old team picking a fight? New crew…granted. but it wasn't the same. And he hated change…and now he couldn't even gloat to Celipa that his memory improved…or give Toora his bloody hanky back…He'd kill to have them back…

* * *

3 days later the com was used to announce their arrival to the very unfriendly and alien shy pirate planet. Weaker staff members were advised to stay inside for safety. Especially after dark.

Vegeta, Chichi and Gokuu strolled through the busy streets. Here and there fist fights, knives flashing…charming. Chichi loved it. A red hared wench attacked her. Without breaking a sweat she smacked her into a wall. And grinned. Wow…she was like… Strong here?

"Playing Seito?" Bardock strolled over with a huge sandwich.   
"Hai sensei. Very fun!"

"Well training pays off. Have fun kids. I'm going to sulk on a roof." Confused Chichi and Vegeta glanced at Gokuu who explained about missing his friends. Vegeta beamed.  
"Well easy fix." Gokuu blinked.

"How come?"  
"Well, I gave up on reading and doing what granny did in her diary. And I read about Namek. And even if I don't know the co-ordinates. Maybe the pirates do?"

"But what has that to do with sensei?" Chichi asked confused.  
"They have…" She pulled them in a circle. "Dragon balls." She whispered soft. "And they grant 3 wishes…earth fixes up 2."

"Oh great idea! Ever since, I think I brought it up…he's been sad." Vegeta mused at Gokuu's words.  
"Well then we need that information…right? And for information we need money right?"

"Rob a bank?" Chichi mused with her. Vegeta shook her head.  
"No. have you seen those big aliens around us? Lets use our muscles in a cage fight. Or don't you think you'll last Gokuu?" She eyed him daring. He sighed.

"Still pissed aren't you?"  
"You bet. Now lets see…AH that board. Newbie's enter for free? Perfect. Lets clean out that joint." With swaying tail Vegeta walked over as Gokuu sighed again. This was such a bad idea…why did he do it? Well? He loved her? And he loved his dad…Chichi skipped next to Vegeta.

"Vegeta? Why not kick the answer out of them?"  
"Because this will be more fun. Kick ass and be paid. Oh? Look at the pictures?" They eyed the pictures in the room which smelled dusky and was dark. In the front was a dirty bar, in the back an open cellar with a cage construction. Already two females were fighting and screamed the whole place together. Annoyed Vegeta noticed the MUD. Inside it, and the fact it said girls only. Gokuu beamed. Chichi eyed the wall with pictures of females and names.

"Aw shame…sorry Vegeta, I can't fight." She grumbled inaudible as Chichi rubbed her hands.  
"Can I too? Please?"

"Sure…be my guest. Then I can see what that mud does to a girls skin." Vegeta muttered sour. She turned and saw Gokuu running away. Yelling DAD. Perfect. Audience… Oh well. She and Chichi walked up to a scribe.  
"Chichi and Vegeta entering. Separate." Vegeta informed bored.

"Not against the other." Chichi swiftly added. No use losing round one.  
"Sure…race?"

"Human." The youngest piped proud.  
"Saiya-jin." The elder stated still bored. Crossing her arms.

"Say again?" Big eyes rested on Vegeta.   
"Deaf?"

"No…but ah…tail?" She unwound her tail and slammed him off his chair.  
"AW COOL! GUYYYYSSSS." He sounded an alarm. Five fled over.

"Gimme that old rotten book from the back, QUICK. We have a live Saiya-jin in our hands, and miss is eager to fight!"  
"AH COOL. Be back soon." One zoomed away as he eyed her again.

"Vegeta-sama right?" She nodded. "Really 'Vegeta'?" She nodded her patience growing thin. He rammed the bells again as she clutched her head. Ouch…and blasted the obnoxious object. "GUYS!! Oh…sorry…ROYAL SAIYA-JIN! So ah? What are you…a princess?" She nodded irritated. Chichi eyed her…oh yeah…amost forgot…Vegeta never talked about it though.

"Shame your home planet blew. Our business nearly died out."  
"How old are you?" Chichi asked curious. Sure he was an ugly frog…but still…

"I'm a middle aged frog of 400." She flopped back.  
"400!!!"

"Yup. Saw the blooming days and the bad…glad your back!" He glanced over the table and sighed unhappy. Chichi lacked a tail. Pity.  
"So…Wassup?" Bardock asked. Being dragged in by Gokuu.

"Nothing much." Vegeta replied.   
"I know you sir…" frog mused.

"THE BOOK HERE IS THE BOOK!" A heavy thing was flopped down. Dust everywhere as Frog paged through it.  
"AH…Bardock's team member Celipa…great money we made…even had different classes similar to Saiya-jins…same classes against the other…but…" he glanced from a picture to Bardock and back…then at Gokuu…and back…

"Your? Bardock? I thought Saiya-jins didn't live that long!"  
"I'm special. So Vegeta? Seito, your entering both?" 

"Yup." Chichi stated beaming.   
"I just noticed the mud. Is it necessary?"

"NO, because Saiya-jin females hate mud…Saiya-jin fight, Saiya-jin rules." She smirked.  
"Why? Have you found another female?"

"Uh…nope. But to accommodate you best…The strongest female on the planet. Bertina."   
"Charming I'm sure…"  
"No actually, ugly as hell, but strong! Try and not kill her? If you leave she's the one that makes us money…"

* * *

Across the city another bell sounded. The crew smirked. The males at least as Jewel checked her nails.  
"Why not go to Celipa's joint! Maybe Vegeta's there!" Ronin tried. She smiled.

"Now what kind of match is that…but hey…we can make big bucks there!"  
"Bucks means, BEER, and beer means…nice and drunk…ah good ol'days…" Meat mused.

"HOLD IT!" Gokuu stopped panting. "Vegeta and Chichi entering tournament…" He managed. "Wanna see?" he finished. They nodded and said they would be back after the girls fought. Silently entering both Bardock and Gokuu. All flew over the city, seeing people steam to the small establishment which was piling over like old times. Jewel landed with the others. All spread like water and allowed them to pass.

"WAIT! I wanna enter too!!! FROGGY!!! HEY! PRETTY PRINCE IN HIDING! I'm BAHACK…"  
"Jewel? JEWEL MY PRECIOUS!!! Come gimme a kiss…right here." He patted his ugly cheek as Vegeta put a disgusted face on. Chichi puked nearly. Jewel leaned in to him.

"Nope, not then not now. Just put my name down hun."   
"Fine precious. Against Chichi?"

"Nope, team member."  
"Vegeta-sama?"

"NO BLOODY WAY!"  
"Okay…said 'nuff…um…I'll find you…Cristina the bad." 

"The bad? BWAHAHAHAHA. Okay. Lemme have her."  
"Does she have a sister?" Chichi asked.

"No…but her friend is mean Mindy…"   
"I'll take her."

"Okay, ladies? Let me recite the rules. No shooting. No flying, no breaking down the house, no killing. Other then that, break bones and hit where you can."  
"Noted. Can we start already?" Vegeta grumpy replied. He sweat dropped.

"Sure. But you'll be our star…so ah…last?" She sighed. Perfect… "Aw come on…if I let you first they'll all split!" She shrugged. What EVER. She just wanted the cash.  
"Okay…Jewel my precious? Mind warming them up?"

"NOT AT ALL. Oh…CRISSY!!! Here comes MOMMA." As she approached, the floor was covered of the cage…over the first bars came a reinforced cage structure. And another. Chairs were removed and people were told to stand so more fitted in. Betters already were trying to calculate who would win. Even outside a crowd formed as words flashed above the establishment. _2 Saiya-jin Females, one royal, FIGHT! _Eager Jewel slipped inside the cage structure and stretched to warm up. Ah the thrill. Missed it a bunch. Too bad Celipa was gone. So much fun with a couple fight. Four against four…Best fighting mate there was…she glanced at Vegeta. Maybe? SURE.

"Vegeta! Wanna do a double match later!" She yelled. Vegeta shrugged. But a smirk was all she needed. YEY.   
"Double mach means, 2 Saiya-jins against 2 aliens. In the good old days, 2 Saiya-jin against 2 Saiya-jin. Lots of fun." Bardock explained to her. She smirked wider. Fun!

"Count me in Jewel!"  
"FROGGY…DOUBLE FIGHT!"

"AH WOOPEE!!!" He quickly planned it in for that nights schedule.

"Okay Vegeta, Chichi, the one who stands, wins, the one down, loses. One has to be standing." Ronin told.

"Can't I do a double?" Chichi whined.  
"Only one human gal here. Sorry." Jazz stated.

"Uh…mixed couple allowed!" Froggy wailed. "Changed after you guys split!"  
"Well…that's nice…" Chichi muttered.

"Look, go with Jewel instead then." Vegeta offered.   
"Really? Jewel? HEARD?"

"YEAH…SURE!!! Will be lots of fun girl! FROGGY CHANGE NAMES!"  
"WILL DO HUN!"

Soon the bets were stopped and in came a HUGE woman. A stomach like a walrus and bloody ugly.  
"Oh renovation needed." Jewel laughed. "Girl you only can get prettier!"

"YOU UNGLEY MONKEY TAILED WENCH!" Jewel blinked.  
"Don't you mean UGLEY?"

"THAT TOO." Jewel laughed.  
"Sure…can I start yet? She just YAPS." A siren sounded. Froggy shrugged apologetic.

"Vegeta-sama busted my old…" Bardock laughed.  
"Celipa did that all the time. So this one lasted for 300 years huh?"

"Yup. Instead every 3 months a new, it's been a while now. Good thing it broke. Look! Rusty." Vegeta smirked. Took Jewel 15 minutes of…stretching…before the woman dropped and didn't get up. She even tried to put her back up but no use. Bardock gave a sharp elbow to a squid behind him.

"Hand the cash my friend."

"Drat…" He snickered.  
"Wanna make a new bet? Bet this lady wins of that wench." Chichi glanced up at Bardock. He winked down.

"Go get 'em."  
"Will do sensei." Squid sweat dropped. She turned frowning. "Sensei? Do I need to stretch like Jewel did? Looked tough and boring…"

"Uh…own initiative…"  
"I'M BETTING THE NEW GIRL!" Squid wailed.

"Shame…" Bardock mused. "Hey gimme the cash…" He pushed. Being paid. Walked to a bog bull headed fellow with yellow skin.  
"Ah that shrimp! Should have stayed home with mommy!" 

"You talking about newbie?" He enquired.  
"You bet."

"Okay, bet you this hand full of cash, she wins."  
"Your ON! And losing buster. Bwahahahaha." Bardock smirked mysterious.

"HOLD ALL BETS!"  
"Just for your information…she's my Seito…and I am a Saiya-jin…I trained her personally?" The bull paled. Crap…

"She might lose still…you could be overestimating her…" He muttered hopeful.  
"Don't get your hopes up…might get hurt…" He smirked more. Loving every second. Timid Chichi entered the cage and glanced up. Mighty high…fixed her cat suit and waited. All Saiya-jins even Vegeta cheered her on. So Vegeta did more silent. Mentally she yelled just as hard. When Chichi looked up and winked. She knew.

"I'll make you proud sensei! Look Vegeta! NO MUD!"  
"Break a leg kid." Bardock muttered proud. "No need in making me proud. Already am…" He added softer. Chichi waved at him as he shortly lifted a hand. Solan popped up beside him. Slamming his back and right out of the moment.

"You going mushy on us old man?"  
"NO, old goat. So you entered?"

"Uh huh, so are you and your brat. We were so kind as to...add you. He doesn't know yet. Wanna tell? Bye-bye." And fled away.   
"Fight? AW CRAP…ah well…might be fun. HEY BRAT!!! We will be fighting too in another place! K?"

"Um…sure dad… I think…"  
"Well thank Solan for that. Now I have to stay sober, damn." Gokuu joined his father and watched as Chichi waved at him. Behind her a goat female walked in with hooves and all. But walking on her hind paws. Chichi turned and stifled a giggle.

"Who let you out of the farm?" She tapped her chin. "Where I live your part of the food chain…" Goat was not amused. And let it known as well. As soon as Chichi heard she sung Mary had a little goat…Bardock laughed. That kid…shish…good gal…Bleating Goat attacked and hit Chichi's chest thrice. Soar she rose and wiped it off. Amazed herself she was fine. Those had been hard blows! Smirking she eyed at Bardock.

"Warmed up 'nuff sensei?" he frowned and waved his hand…just a bit…just a bit…bemused Vegeta stood beside Gokuu now. Behind them the others piled. Solan well away from Bardock in case of grudges. Coyly Bardock aimed behind him and toasted Solan regardless. Froggy wailed to cut it out. Blacked Solan snickered.  
"Nice aim…took it well enough. Oh well, bet he likes it. Wasn't to painful."

"I need the exercise runt." He retorted. Grinning Solan ducked behind Ronin.  
"Sure…"

"Now watch it Bardock! 3 times OUT."  
"Good 2 more aims…"

"Now why did I miss them again?" Froggy mused. Jewel hugged him.  
"Because we're fun and charming." And walked away laughing.

"True…delete men though." Jewel shrugged as Chichi peeved after 3 more chest blows…her breasts? Lost it and floored the goat, yanking her tail. She cried out under Chichi. After recovering, she made Chichi jump as she attacked with her horns. Chichi made a pretty move which made her topple over mid air and kicked Goat against the fencing. Stuck with her head and horns she saw Chichi advance as Chichi recited home recipes…

"Good with sauce and..." Eager Chichi pummelled her free. Soar Goat rose…a commotion started as Nasty Mandy entered.  
"HEY SHE'S MINE!" eager Chichi paused. Hmm?

"Aw goody, send her in, I'm done already." She kicked Goat to the exit. New bets began as Goat was howled at and kicked out.   
Big bad Mandy entered and cracked her knuckles. Chichi eyed her over. Armpits with new life…huge breasts and too small slip. Things tended to bulge out. 

"And I have to touch…that?" Chichi pointed at the smelling person. Who fixed her very greasy hair. Bardock with chewing gum nodded. "Crap, can I lend someone's gloves?" Jazz threw his in.  
"I will have to incinerate them when your done…" He mused.

"No worry, I will do that." Chichi promised. "Ever heard of HYGINE?"  
"What?"

"Thought as much…" Chichi pulled the gloves on and stood ready. "Don't wanna have Mandy cooties…" She snickered as Mandy flushed.  
"WHY YOU!"

"Yeah me. Come and get me!"  
"She may not look like a Saiya-jin…but she has the humour and attitude like one…maybe because of her teach?" Ronin mused.

"She had the attitude, fixed the humour." Bardock stated.  
"I did my share on developing her Attitude." Vegeta stated.

"Then she had a perfect example." Ronin replied. Vegeta let that one slide as she watched Chichi finishing many off in a few blows. When done Chichi shrugged. The double play of both girls was not so fun to watch either. Oh Chichi and Jewel made a great team. They felt what the other would do. But it was boring the opposing party sucked.

"Boring…" And burned the gloves off her hands. "Thanks Jazz. You're a bug saver." Hopped out and smirking hopped over. After several more fight in which they won each time Vegeta at last was called. Eager but very collected and not showing it. Chichi was send around with Bardock's winnings. They didn't seem to trust him much anymore? Weird…but Chichi looked so cute and sweet they accepted counter bets. 

"All gone Seito?" She nodded as she showed the empty bag. "Good, when she's done we'll be rich." Chichi beamed.  
"You know I won 300 space credits with your fight?" Bardock mentioned coyly.

"Yup. Wanna know just how much I won over my fight? 800." He blinked…good girl! "Adding 1200 with Jewel and all my winnings on Vegeta…good night."  
"Dang…" Jazz mused.

Vegeta elegantly slipped through the entrance and stood bored with her arms crossed. Curious who'd dare to confront her.   
"Oh yeah…Vegeta? Have I mentioned the fence will be electrified?" she smirked.

"How much?"  
"Uh…4.000?"  
"Peanuts." They snickered. Sure after LOLA'S hit!!   


__

Vegeta? Don't turn super? That would be unfair. Gokuu send.  
Bugger off, if I feel like it I will.

__

Okay…I betted on you…and will be stinking rich when I win…just so you know…I'll share…I mean it's for dad…  
"Fine…isn't someone supposed to join me?"

"Uh…people…seems we have a technical problem…she doesn't fit through the door." Vegeta snickered silently.  
"Well pull up the cages…let her in and drop?" Vegeta stated as if to a child.

"Hey…good idea…" She rolled her eyes…Bardock and the others snickered. Man they were trying her out! Her patience that is…Annoyed it took so bloody long she walked up to the other side. Grabbed the cages and pushed them up.   
"Get in BIG PIG." And she was right. It was a gigantic pig. The female crawled in as Vegeta let the cages drop with a thundering sound. 

"Now electrify it?" It started buzzing. Vegeta touched it calmly.  
"Is that all?" She held it still. "This is nothing. Bardock you said 4.000. I'm guessing this is about 800." The crowd was restless.

"Um…higher?" Froggy asked.  
"Yes?" 

"Full out!" She pulled back as it crackled between her fingers. Much better. She was making their day. Now make hers.

"Well then bacon, lets commence." She loaded only a bit and waited. Piggy tried a hit, Vegeta blurred out of sight and reformed in the exact position so it looked like Piggy tried to hit a ghost. Gokuu sighed. She was making a fool out of that pig…then snickered. Weird sentence but it was right!

"Wow…" Chichi mused… "She doesn't even MOVE."

"Oh she does." Gokuu replied. I see it."  
"Blasted speed. Vegeta watch your nails they might break, and hurry up. The boys have to fight still!" Vegeta glanced up. Still impossible for pig to hit.

"Party pooper. Very well. Lets see how well you bake." Vegeta kicked her into the fence and pinned her there.   
"I SAID DON'T KILL HER, MY INCOME! PLEASE VEGETA-SAMA!" Sighing Vegeta dropped the unconscious body.

"Such an unrewarding sparring…"  
"Yeah? Well we could…you know…on the ship? Room 2? If your up too it…" Gokuu tried hopeful. Vegeta glanced thoughtful up. Feeling piggy stir and reach for her tail. Flopped on one knee and slammed her back into the fence. Bad piggy. Froggy made the fence pull up and ran to his income. Smug Vegeta hopped down. 

"Didn't even break a sweat." She complained.  
"Heard what I suggested?" Gokuu asked again.

"Maybe."  
Maybe be will or maybe heard?"

"Maybe one of these days I will spar with you." She replied as Bardock steered them out whiffing the air.  
"I suddenly have a stomach for bacon…wonder why?" He mused. Solan who came from outside met up.

"Good news and bad news. Which first?" He muttered.   
"Good." Bardock muttered weary.

"They're keeping open fights for Saiya-jins…"  
"Bad?"

"Your against me?"  
"WHAT? Again? Crap…you'll get your tail whipped again."

"Nah, I'm breaking a tradition tonight."  
"Sure, dream on." 

Last time took you 30 minutes to beat me mister." Solan threw back. Bemused Gokuu Vegeta and Chichi tagged along.   
"Only adding the ki blasts…their allowed in Saiya-jin fights…" Gokuu eyed Vegeta…hmm…who paused and eyed back. Lifted an eyebrow.

"Accepted Gokuu." And walked on. Beaming he walked with her, draping an arm around her, which she did not shake off like she had the last days.  
"This will be so much fun!" Bardock paused and glanced back…

"You two against the other? Fortunately not on the ship but dang. Those guys don't know what they called in house…will you two go all the way?" Both nodded smirking. "Crap…on whom will I bet!" Troubled the others nodded. Solan nudged him.

"Hey I'll be your first opponent!" Bardock turned to Chichi.  
"You should bet on me. Won from him all the time."


	9. The Saiyajin Games

8. The Saiya-jin games 

  
Entering a second shady building Vegeta instantly checked cave-in possibilities. Unlike on the ship where she and Gokuu had held back the last bits, to keep the ship in one piece, she was intended to go all out here. Maybe ask for an outside fightthis looked ready to collapseShe walked up to the scribe.

"I want to enter the Saiya-jin league." The wolf headed guy nodded as he eyed her tail.  
"Surename please?"  
"Vegeta, and I have a suggestion. When I fight that guyGokuu, best send us outside, or we'll tear this place down."  
"T...thanks for the warninggrudge between you two?"  
"Just a bit. Power match."  
"Aw crapsure you two can fight it out outside. Does have possibilitywhat a show" He muttered to himself. Smug she rejoined the others and stood with Jewel and Chichi. Jewel also having entered.

  
"First match! Bardock VS Solan!" An announcer informed. Bardock and Solan smirked nasty at the other. 

"You know I HAVE to whip your ass around. My brat is watchingand I 'am' the captain" Solan smirked wider.  
"My woman is watchingand I give shit about your rank"  
"Hey? You and Jewel mates?" Solan shook his head.

"Nah she's still mad over that Cat incident years back. Y'know? With your brat apologising to the kitty nurse?"  
"AhI see"  
"Been such a good boy since"

"I have plenty in my book" he offered.  
"Nah I'll stick with mine."  
"GO!" The ref. cried.

"Oh yeah" Both exclaimed. Both handing the other a flurry of kicks. To each amazement they were almost equal. Both stood cross before the other with arms parched in their waists.

"You've been training!" Both snarled. Vegeta was the only who started laughing. Hanging crying in glee against Gokuu who was stunned this made her crack up like that.  
"I Dunno about those bets anymorehe might actually lose" Chichi muttered weary. Gokuu shook his head.  
"No, I trained with dad, he's stronger."

"Pfffewthank Dende. I put everything up" Chichi stammered.  
"Okay, then I will go full. And warningI've been training with my kid for more then a year" Solan gulpedcrap? "Hold this would yah?" He tossed a ki ball which the oath actually caught before throwing it up with singed hands, he whirled around too late and was send flying by Bardock who had to laugh before doing a next more.

"Didn't know you were that stupid!" Solan got up and blasted Bardock who got singed because he hadn't finished his fit.  
"DAD. Get yourself together! We betted all on, you!"

"Sorry kidbut he caught it?!" he grinned some more as he darted from Solan's grasp. "Now Solan, don't get madI see it in your eyes if your mad you can't think straight!old buddy!" And cracked up in Solan's face who flushed frustrated. 

"Ladies and gentlemen! We seem to have a personal fete here!" The announcer wailed in glee.  
"He always does it. Bardock I mean, always making a laughing stock of Solan and throwing him into the cage while he's too angry to think." Jewel sighed. Her money

"Now come on Solancalm down, you had 300 years to think up a new strategyGive it to me!" Bardock teased.   
"Here catch" Solan cried and Bardock actually felt it as he tossed it up and through the ceiling. Expecting him behind him he whirled around as his feet were kicked from under him. And landed smacking into the floor where Solan pummelled him. Hmmstarted blocking blows and loaded a tad higher as he threw him off. Solan stood behind him and planted Bardock's face against the electrified fence.

"Hey bratI'm a bit stuck. Shall I load to my max and kick his hide, or lay low and let him win."  
"YOU WIN." Gokuu sweat dropped, he needed that MONEY.  
"Okay. Playtime over Solan." He threw him back and soon had an aura dancing around him. "You know Vegeta, it's actually a Jazz having yourself electrified. Clears the pores" He snickered as Solan rose soar. "Lets return the favour." Suddenly Solan squirmed against the fence where Bardock pinned him. Jewel cursed. There went her moneyshould have betted on Bardock, but she was loyal to Solanah well no beer. Instead of the knock out it was until one said enough. After 10 more minutes of torture Solan gave in. Smug as a bug Bardock yanked Solan like an old buddy to the bar to get him a deserved beer. Routine.

"Tomorrow another day. Maybe when we come back." He promised the peeved Saiya-jin.  
"Sure"

"MEAT VS RONIN ! And no crowdNO HE'S NO STEAK!" the couple entered as Meat smirked while Ronin eyed him cool and collected.

"Your going down"  
"You wishyour having a bad day Meat, my fellow." Ronin chided as he smirking back.

"So ahwho's gonna win Eh?" Someone prodded Vegeta. Grabbing the prodding limb she nearly snapped it in two.  
"Don't ask me." She replied calm. Tossing him back more then content.  
"Nope, ask me." Jazz stated beside her after that place went vacant quickly. Wonder why they fled?   
"Well?" someone asked. Putting out a serpent tong.  
"Pay up for advice." He held his palm open and soon it was stuffed with credits. They huddled around him. "Ronin. Meat's just a mechanic." He whispered. Smug they fled to the betting boxes.

"Yeah well" Jazz mused as Vegeta eyed him bemused. "Who am I to tell tail of Meat's nightly adventures in his hidden gravity room near Lola?" He shrugged. "No idea who wins."  
This should prove interesting." She replied as Gokuu coached both Saiya-jins. Not caring who would win. He didn't bet on either. Had to be sure of winningVegeta hadn't even eyed her winnings, just handed them to him! What a girl! Fighting not for the money but for his dadand because she loved itand they would have another swing at the otherand she'd be humiliated before everyonehe sighedwell she would hate him if he'd hold back anywayLife of a man sucked.

Bardock hiccuped and burped. Holding a boot filled with ale.   
"I am-hiccup- in shit bratgot me -hiccup, burp- a double match with Roninagainst -hiccup- Meat and Solan" with watery red eyes Bardock beamed as he hung on Vegeta. Who stood like a pillar and could careless. But would kill him if he'd toss that boot over her. Bardock flopped an arm around Gokuu and Chichi and yanked them all in a bear hug.

"Luv you all kiddies. Just don't bet on me or you'll lose. -hiccup. Fart-. Oops" Grinning he strolled away. "Good think i-hiccup- made Solan drink as much as me" And laughed happily. Gokuu put his hand in his face. Embarrassed

"Why meAH dad's recipebe right back." Skipping Gokuu left to a bar. There he met Jewel who sighed frustrated. Mixing a lot of junk.  
"Hey, opposition's sidehe's drunk too?" Gokuu nodded at him as she giggled. "Men and losing. Ah well. Here, made enough for two." Thankful he took the dirty brown substance in a glass and worked back to his dad who was telling strong imaginative stories of battles he never fought. 

"Dad, heads up!"  
"Huh? Booze?"  
"Heavy stuff. Open wide" Gokuu poured the whole glass down as Bardock turned green and put his finger on his lipsthen swallowed and turned normal again.  
"Okaymessage receivedgimme five" He moaned. Suddenly ran past Gokuu who swayed to keep balance and fled outside joined by Solan. After puking themselves clean they green faced returned. Wiping their mouths with sour looks. 

"I so don't want to know what she put in" Solan stammered.   
"My brat makes a wicked juice tooI am so proudbleach." Then turned serious and elbowed the other sharply before joining their future team mates. Meat had won. Much to Ronin's surprise and frustration.

"Aw come on, I'll compensate" Bardock whispered. "YOU LOSE!" He stuck the finger nearly up Meat's ass. Meat smacked Bardock with his tail.  
"You wishone day fly."  
"WHAT? ONE DAY?" 

"And the game is afootand not in the cagewatch out!" The announcer chided as Solan wormed over with Ronin. He tried to support his fellow team member Meat, However Ronin jumped his back before he reached them.

"WHEE! Go Horsy!" He slammed Solan's head eager. In the back Vegeta smirking applauded. Nice showJewel beside Vegeta got annoyed with a slithering thing hitting on her. And blasted his head off. Vegeta eyed the green blood splashing on her shoulder and whirled to face Jewel who paled.

"Umnot my fault his bloods too thin" She pointed at the headless corps. Muttering Vegeta dusted him. Sweat dropping Jewel quickly retrieved a clothhappening to own to a big oath of a man. Who wasn't that happy she took his shirta shadow fell over both women as Gokuu cried to his dad to give Solan a head bash. Actually waving his fist while standing on three soar men. 

"Yeah brat, I know brat, I see himouch didn'tDAMN YOU!" Bardock whined as his tail was pulled by Meat who bit in it. Angry Ronin bit Meat. In pain Bardock bit Solan's hand and Solan, not knowing what else to dopulled Bardock's hair. A bell sounded. All pulled free and downed two glasses of ale. The bell sounded again as they jumped the other in a tangled mess before the bar. Slamming with glasses and bottles. And the bar man? He was shocked and weary to think of the poor barmen in their blooming years

Vegeta glanced up at the shadow falling over her as she threw the rag away. Angry Solan grabbed a table and slammed it on Bardock's back. Meat grabbed a chair and chased Ronin who blasted the chair. Ronin and Bardock together grabbed a long heavy oak tabled and threw it at the opposition who were pinned on the ground. 

"Why did your friend take my SHIRT?" He thundered above Vegeta who tried to follow the very escalating fight. Even betters were thrown about. Each warring a pin with the one they betted on. So Bardock and Ronin carefully caught their allies while Solan and Meat did as well. Whilethe opposing group were free game to each. 

"BecauseI was dirty and she nice?" Jewel eyed Vegeta and the big male before them.   
"Jewel? Everyone is having funcare to join?" Vegeta invited. Waving inviting to her BIG 'friend'.

"SURE! Hey big guy, wanna dance? I DO." He flew over the heads as the Saiya-jins ducked.   
"Nice one! OUCH Meat? Watch out for my pretty FACE?"

"Come on dick, your bloody ugly, I'm renovating it" Meat smirked as he saw Ronin charge. And this? For the coming 45 minutesand actuallythey didn't seem to know who wonOn the news they heard about the biggest barroom brawl in 300 years. Soar the Saiya-jins piled out on the roof. Vegeta and Gokuu the only ones who were as fresh as can be. Soar Chichi flopped beside Bardock. She had one black eye, soar all over but what a blast

"You kid. Were born in the wrong race." Bardock mused.   
"Compliment I'd take" And she was out cold. Laying against his hurt shoulder. But what the hey. He hurt all over. He snickered as he eyed her. Bloodied face. Busted lip, busted eyehair all over the place instead of her usually neat bunghe likedVegeta sighed as she eyed Gokuu.

"I still want too."   
"Yup. Me too. Butthere is no one to bet. They all fled"   
"Such a poet" Vegeta snickered. Gokuu beamed.   
"But look on the bright side, we have like 3 daysone is pasttomorrow?" she sighed again.  
"And tomorrow, and tomorrowFine. I can wait. I'll kick your butt today or tomorrow." SURE, big wordsbut she might winif she'd keep her cool and used her head. Sometimes the weaker did winRight? Flopping down after taking it this would be their bunk for the night Vegeta eyed the stars. Gokuu flopped beside her.

"Say kid?" Bardock mused after awhile. Gokuu blanched over Vegeta to Bardock.  
"Yes?"  
"What did you put in that drink earlier? I'm still hyperdidn't fartdidn't burp"  
"I didn't dadJewel shared."  
"Oh noI had a Jewel wacky shaker?"  
"You." Bardock rubbed his stomach. "Poor bodyhope she didn't add acidlast time I had something of her handI was hyper 32 hourscouldn't sleep or stand still" Fell off his elbow and dropped down with a thud. Snoring greeted Gokuu. 

"Not this time dad" And flopped down himself. He and Vegeta continued staring up. She thinking up new tactics. He musing how he could win smoothestno use battering her up

  
As dawn arrivedmoaning and groaning, instead of a rooster greeted the sunrise. Smug Vegeta eyed the sick and illBardock still hyper. Solan hyper. Meat, Jazz, Ronin and Jewel, monsters of hangovers. And aside from that battered and bruised. Chichi rose stiff as a board. Next to Jazz. H9ow she got there from Bardock? No idea. Ouch

"Lemme fixI can fixmy head" Jazz whining leaned to Chichi and pushed her down. She yelped in pain. Aching muscles loudly complaining at his moves as he flopped her on her belly and started attacking her back muscles. She moaned loudly.

"OUCH, damned torture!" She howled. All cringed but Gokuu and Vegeta who loved every second.  
"Who exactly won yesterday?" Bardock asked carefully. Vegeta laughed.  
"It was a tie"  
"Dratoh wellnext time" on their arms Vegeta and Gokuu watched the spectacle. Jewel being treated for her back by Solan. Ronin helping Meat. And Chichi after awhilea LONG while. Managed to move without too much pain, massaged Jazz's back. Meanwhile Bardock sighed.

"Brat? Could you?"  
"No."  
"MaybeV?"  
"No way." He sighed.  
"I want Toora back" He whined. Vegeta sighed annoyed. That's right. They didn't have three days as Gokuu had put it. They needed Namek. Moody Vegeta abruptly rose and waved Gokuu after her. Jumping off the tin roof. Quickly followed by him.

"Look. Do you still have some money left?" She asked.  
"4 bags? I picked some lost money tooshame to leave it" Good. Vetch them. The dumb troopers need some time to get used to their busted bodies and heads. We could do something more useful." Gokuu walked sighing inside.

"Gee Vegeta, I wonder what I would do without you." He muttered sarcastic. Vegeta ignored it.

They flew across the city to a great square. Hoping for some beings with knowledge Vegeta landed before an elderly man who seemed to hold together only by wrappings. Which made him look like a mummy. Red glowing eyes peered back at her as a sighing Gokuu landed behind her.

"Saiya-jin, Saiya-jin, never losing always win" He sung. Vegeta eyed him as if he were a crackpot and started glancing around. Some people were huddling around similar elderly mummies and seemed to ask them stuff too. Meanwhile Gokuu already taking notice before, walked to the elderly man before Vegeta who pulled on one of his wrappings. Seeing to wait patiently.

"Could you help us? We are looking for Planet Namek.." Vegeta busted a vein and eyed Gokuu who ignored her.  
"Might as well yell it through this square" She grunted. Standing now behind Gokuu as the man responded.

"Death in the past, death in the future to comedeath will be overcome to some" Stunned Gokuu blinked as Vegeta slapped her head. Their lucka riddler AND nutcase. Who let him walk freely?

"One of you, is not so swell, he will find relief in the well" Shaking her head Vegeta gave up.  
"Sir? Which well do you mean?" To him it all made sense.

"The well of wishes to come, but denied to some" Vegeta peered past Gokuu.  
"And who are denied old man?" She asked.

"Those with black souls have many sins to bare, to those the well will not grant wishes I swear." Vegeta humped.  
"Well we're in luck then. I have you." She poked Gokuu smirking. "And test myself while doing so. Besides by what reference does the well judge. I met Yemma, I was sent to heaven." She stated afterwards.

"Fly to the west, and pass the test."  
"Huh? What test?" Gokuu asked as Vegeta lost it  
"WHAT TEST? WHY WEST?" She paused and sighed. She was infectedbut the old man understood fine though. He seemed to smile under his wraps.

"A worrier you are, and as a worrier you shall be tested. If you lose, you shall be detested."  
"We're both?" She tapped her chest, before smacking Gokuu's armour with a backhand. He merely nodded. Great. 

"Well west it is" A wrapped hand was shoved in Vegeta's face.  
"Obviously not free" Gokuu mused. Digging up some credits from one of the bags and handed it smiling friendly. The man nodded and walked away. Muttering something different. Both pulled the bags over their shoulders as Gokuu with scouter pinpointed west. The mummy turned thoughtful.

"Saiya-jin! Watch out for the wizard!" Turned and disappeared in the crowd. Stunned Vegeta and Gokuu eyed the other. He could speak normal?

"Feel like blasting him." She muttered angry as she followed Gokuu.   
"Then his prediction would come true." He replied as they flew super Saiya-jin to the west. "You knowhe spoke of death earlier."  
"I still think he broke out of a loony bin. What if we're chasing a dead end?"  
"Then we had a nice day out." Vegeta flew up until she flew beside him.  
"We only have a few days to help your dad remember? We can't afford time loss due to stupid old men with a screwed head." He smiled before smirking dark. He glanced before him.

"I see. Your chickening out."  
"AM NOT."  
"Well stop yapping and try and keep up." He suddenly upped the pace until Vegeta really had to use her resources. 

  
In the city Bardock burped at a bar. Before him empty glasses strewn about. Solan eyed it weary with the others. Blindly Bardock grabbed another refill and dunked it down.

"UmBardock? Don't you think you had enough? At this rate you won't last to nightfall" Jewel mused.  
"Screw nightfallyou don't wanna have your glass? Hand it over Tooratoo tired? Yeah me tooI'll get it" He took another refilled glass.

Jazz frowned.  
"Shouldn't we alert Gokuu? At this rate he will me KO at noon" he muttered as Meat sighed.  
"They split. Neither Vegeta or Gokuu is in the city. Maybe their butting heads as we speak." Jewel laughed weary.  
"Well no earthquakes"  
"True"

"YO BARKEEPER. Refill! For me and my mate!"  
"Sureyou'll die of alcohol poisoning all alone." The barkeeper replied as he took away all empty glasses and put a big bottle and one glass up instead.

Gokuu flew onwards. Vegeta beside him until both saw a clearing with a red mark over a well. Stunned Vegeta and Gokuu landed.

"What? Where is that wizard he muttered about?" Vegeta asked. All they saw was a cat walking over some old bones. Gokuu scratched his head confused.

"I don't sense high Ki eithermaybe he's hiding?"   
"Well" She threw back her head. "I for one have better things to do then wait for a wizard to come home. Lets wish and get this over with. Umwhat should we wish? Namek information or one of his team?" Gokuu tapped his chin.

"One of his team. We can get the Namek information later from the square." She sighed desperate. Again to the loony-bin? And strolled to the tiger sized 'cat'.

  
"Here kitty-kittygo wish your dad's friend then." Walking up she tried to pet it, being fond of feral cats, no matter the size when a shadow was cast over her. Instead of the 'little' catshe eyed a huge front pawout shot a set of nails that could do some serious damagesweat dropping she eyed Gokuu who eyed her with BIG eyes.

"UmVegeta? He had a growth spurt" She nodded gulping as the beast started hissing.  
"I think we found the wizard" she stammered. Shook off the fright and turned back around. Jumping away as a set of nails rushed at her.

"GO WISH, I'LL DRAW HIS ATTENTION!" She cried. Nodding Gokuu ran to the beasts blind side and hung over the well.  
"I wish Toora alive!" in the water came lettering.

-Specify wish- Nervous he eyed Vegeta who had a hard time dodging paws and teeth even while super Saiya-jin!

"I wish the Saiya-jin Toora, from my father, Bardock's team to be alive and well before me!" Vegeta was swatted into a boulder and rose sour. This was so not her idea.  
"Vegeta DUCK!" Gokuu cried as someone flew overhead and blasted the cat. Vegeta was crushed under the still warm body.  
  
Flattened Vegeta tried to squirm free but the body seemed heavy! Impossible but true. It pinned her down! Going out of super she cursed passionately.

"Need a hand Vegeta?" Gokuu asked weary as Vegeta humped and pulled in vein. Yet again a shadow fell over her and this time it came from a kneeling Saiya-jin. PERFECT. 

"I live to serve" A low voice stated.   
"How niceGET IT OFF!" confused Gokuu eyed her behind the man.

"How come he can and I couldn't?"  
"Just because." She muttered as he tried to lift the animal, and as well came to the realisation this animal was heavier then it looked. 

'Umit seems stuck" He stammered. Not willing to admit it was too heavy.  
'Not STUCKGokuu?" thrilled Gokuu walked past and daftly shoved the male away. Rubbed his hands and stood firm as he flashed super and into second as he pulled on the beastand panted and pulled and heaved. What the hell? Flashed down to normal and frowned. 

"She's seriously stuck" He mused astonished. "Vegeta? Cover your eyes. You won't like to watch this." Weary Vegeta peered up.   
"I won't?"  
"No" She blinked then wailed.  
"OH NO!!!" But he already was doing so. The body was incinerated as Vegeta barely in time pulled up a block. 4 minutes later had a furious Vegeta poking Gokuu's chest.

"YOU RUNT! For one you should have warned me you'd BLAST. Second I could have lost my HAIR, thirdI LOST LEG HAIR! Now that isn't a problembut WARN first?" He nodded bemused.  
"I thought you know what I was planning" He snickered. She sweat dropped.  
"Obviously NOT. I figured you'd blast but not to incinerate BOTH of us." He waved it off beaming.  
"I knew you could handle it." She turned to the guy in blue armour and as she did he flopped on one knee again and bowed with his arm across his chest in salute. 

"Aw pleasedidn't we already have this?" she muttered.  
"Yes. But he's new. I guessyou'll have to explain all over again." Gokuu teased.   
"Your father's team mate, not mine. He'll explain. What was his name again?"

"My name is Toora sire." He replied.  
"First." She stated. "Cut the royal junk OUT. Or I'll get nasty. Second. Follow us. Come on Gokuu. Where did those bags go?" she walked away as Toora eyed her blankly. Gokuu smiled and eyed him. He was taller then he was. But not much.

"Yeah I'm his son."  
"WOW, a copy. So where is he? The lazy bum as Cel called him."   
"Cel?"  
"Yeah Celipa."  
"Oh well she's not here yetdad is. Hey? Where did Vegeta go?" they turned around as they heard Vegeta crying out baby sounds. Stunned Gokuu ran over and found Vegeta picking up a small kitten. 

"Awpoor thingwhere is your mommy?" it mewed softly and tried to claw her. Her armour deflected it so she never noticed.  
"Um Vegeta" Gokuu stammered  
"I blasted it." Toora concluded. Vegeta glared at him.

"When did you" Her eyes darted to the now shrinking corps. 

Both men nodded nervous as she eyed the little kitten who gave up fighting and wailed hungry. She held it before her nose and tilted her head.

"Wonder what he needsfood or milk"  
"Is it a he?" Gokuu asked. Walking over. The kitten hissed and tried to claw him. "Lively tyke" He smiled as Toora snagged a rabbit and ripped off a hint leg and hung it before the kittens nose. It whiffed and pulled it's nose away.

"Milk. It's a chibi."   
"Hmm" Vegeta walked away without the bag and hovered up.

"Coming? Oh Toora mind taking our credit bag?" He walked over and peered inside stunned.  
"All credits? Wow" Pulled it over his shoulder and followed Gokuu. Who's resemblance to his team leader was uncanny but not abnormal. Kids tended to take after their parents.

"So how's Bardock?" he asked while Vegeta stuffed the starved kitten in her armour for warmth. A fluffy head with big blue eyes stuck out with two paws. The eyes nearly closed due to the wind gushes. 

"Wellhe could be better." Gokuu admitted. Toora lifted an eyebrow.  
'how come?"  
"Homesick." He smirked sour. Toora frowned.  
"Now that's a problem. As our home was blown up."

"Not the planetwell a little I guess, but the people more." He eyed Toora who started laughing.  
"Poor dope. Can't with without us. How touching. Knowing him he's probably very drunk."

"No idea, when we left he had a gigantic hangover." Vegeta replied. Falling back till she flew beside Toora. On the other side Gokuu flew. The kitten mewed in annoyance at the wind. So Vegeta dunked it under in her armour where it mewed even more pitiful. Touched Vegeta frowned what to do next. Toora laughed loudly again as Gokuu updated him on the last years with Bardock. His captain-ship and his lady hunting. 

"Lady hunting, he already fancied. But captain? With his forgetful mind?" Gokuu eyed him.  
"He doesn't much anymoreforget things?" He defended. Well aside from that forgetting parent meetings at school, or going to the courthouse for his numerous speed ticketssmall things

Suddenly Vegeta swooped down into the forest below before flying up again with a huge leaf. Yanked out the kitten and rolled it into the leaf. It stopped mewing and eyed up at Vegeta who held it and leave like an infant in her arms. Toora felt like making fun of it but declined.

  
Bardock nearly rolled off the stool and laughed because of it. Clung the bar and rammed the empty bottle on the smooth surface.

"MORE!"  
"Comingyour not the only visitor." The barman grunted.  
"MORE NOW!" Bardock formed a Ki ball. Instantly three bottles landed before him. Smug he pried one open. 

"Hi Gokuu! Hi Vegeta!" Jewel welcomed. "Hiack? WOW!" She swarmed around a smirking Toora.  
"Hi Jewel" He eyed Bardock. Who was about to blast an unwilling bottle. Sweat dropping he ran over and pulled it away. "You can't open them while drunk, remember?" He chided.

"I know, you always open them." Bardock grunted as his ball dissipated.  
"So, what bit you?" he asked as he hid the other bottles and drank this bottle alone down in one go. Bardock eyed him soar.  
"So unsociableactually I forgot." He swung back as Gokuu quickly blocked his fall. He patted him absently and grabbed the edge again.

"Met my brat? Is a good brat." He muttered. "Sometimes super annoying" Gokuu frowned.  
"Am not dad. Your drunk."  
"Like hell I am." Bardock loudly agreed.   
"Bardock shut your yap or I'll slam it shut for youagain." Toora sweetly informed.

"Me? As silent as a mice. I thought I ordered just nowMORE."  
"NO!" Toora countered. "Mission tomorrow? Remember?" he messed Bardock's hair.  
"We do?" Toora nodded. "Where too?"  
"Tenma 8?" Bardock frowned.  
"Oh?" then dropped unconscious." Toora snickered as Gokuu gathered him in his arms.

'Go fig. He ALWAYS did that. Drink until dawn. Instantly pass out when you tell about a mission. Still has to teach me. What a downerhe's out cold" Jewel bounced over.

"Vegeta and Gokuu will butt heads tonightright guys?" behind her the other Saiya-jin wear nodded. Why did she HAVE to bring that up? Vegeta glanced up from her bottle feeding kitten. And homed in on Gokuu. Oh yeahsoar Gokuu threw a glare at Jewel who smiled sheepish. Oopsto make it up she walked over to see what Vegeta had found. Parched on a stool in the back Vegeta showed her the kitten who glanced up at her. Chichi strolled over and past the others and stomped Jazz's foot in the process. Gokuu eyed her.

"What is" Solan shook his head.  
"Don't askshe woke on his chest and thought he tricked her in things"

"Yeah she's such a great LAY." Jazz howled angry. Nothing happened. At leasthe couldn't rememberso her suit was busted after the fightsand so his hand was on her bumdidn't mean nothingright? Confused he shrugged it off. What the hey. He could handle one peeved chick any day. Besides she was weaker.

Chichi stopped before a mushy Jewel who petted the little kitten. Vegeta could swear it was getting smaller! And the smaller it got, the more fond she wasdarn hormones

"What's that?"  
"Declan." Vegeta replied. Chichi blinked.  
"Is it a Declan?"   
"Don't know what it is. One called it a wizard. Mother was killed. So I took it along. Isn't he cute?" Chichi amazed at Vegeta's open response nodded. Sure, small animals always were cute. But they grew bigger

  
A few hours passed where in most happily drank and chatted. Pestering some ignorant 'guests'. Vegeta growing more and more attached to her Declan. In a corner Gokuu sat with a snoring Bardock. Gokuu won a game of cards against Meat who tossed him some credits. Daft Gokuu dropped them in his bag. 

'All for the good cause" Meat mused. "For the snoring drunk."

"Huh? Drunkam not" Bardock muttered slowly waking up 'You have a royal flushyou win"  
"I know dad, he just paid out." A loud laugher roar came from across the room where Toora sat with Jewel, Solan, Jazz and Ronin. Who seemed to be telling dirty jokes. Again a salvo as he finished a clue. Jewel sniffed happily against Solan's chest who had an arm around her and snickered.

'You are so rotten"  
"Nah, healthy." Ronin stated. "Except this, this is rotten" he farted loudly as all scattered away waving before their noses laughing.  
"Great galaxies! What did you EAT!" Toora asked laughing.  
"No idea. But I sure smell nice...must be the local cuisine" Ronin snickered. Even himself amazed at the nose overload. In that part of the bar soon everyone fled as the cloud moved to the door. Pale Bardock gasped.

"Iis that whom I think it is?" Chichi standing near Toora laughed amazed as Ronin whiffed his rear.  
"WOWthat you can produce that! It's pure gas!" She giggled more. Jewel entering a new laughter fit.   
"Lethal gas attack indeed. Oi Chichi, you should have been on Riges 6. He farted Oozaru! A whole town WIPED." Solan laughed. She cried in glee and needed to hold on to the closet thing near her to keep standing.

"I bet his rear hurt!" She laughed. Ronin frowned.  
"How did you know? I had a hole in my underpantsUnder my tail." They all cracked up again. Meanwhile Chichi glanced apologetic with tears in her eyes at Toora. Her lifesaver. Toora eyed Bardock with tears in his eyes as well from laughing. Bardock eyed back. Gently he moved around Chichi who laughed at another laughter fit.

"YOU ASS!!! YOU BLOODY DIED IN MY ARMS, DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Bardock howled through the room. All paused and eyed Bardock who was flushed red and had squinted eyes at Toora who calmly walked over.

"Blame Dodoria. He and his squad did."  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED! I WAS HEALED SOON AFTER!" Toora tapped his head.  
"Something was screwed in your brains. And if you ask mestill is." He snickered as Bardock cursed him.  
"YOU ASS, I HATE YOU FOR DYING ON ME! AND DAMNIT I MISSED YOU!" he tossed the table away and ran to Toora. Who took him in a bear hug. Chichi was sure she heard some back bones crackling. To her amazement it was Toora who cringed.

"MANgive a man some air!" Bardock pulled away embarrassed and cleared his throat.  
'Yeah wellbeen doing some training. Here." He dug in his armour and pulled out a red stained cloth. Toora took it and sniffed it. It had his blood scenttouched he eyed his smaller comrade.

"Blood revenge? Didn't know you were so fond of me"  
"Umyeah welldon't get things in your headI'm still drunk so emotionally unstable" Bardock muttered. Toora hit his back a couple of times.

"Sure you arenow then. Tell me what you did after." They sat in a secluded corner and talked for the upcoming hours.   
Chichi strolled to Vegeta who eyed her kitten who fell asleep a long time ago. Wowmother feelings rampant! 

"Oh Vegeta? I just came from next door? Their ready to schedule you and Gokuu in" Vegeta glanced up.  
"Why? OH YEAH." Energetic she rose with the infant like bundle. Paused and eyed Chichi.

"Hold him until I'm done." Gently she handed the sleeping kitten. Chichi stayed normal until Vegeta's back was turned and started snickering. Silly girl. She walked to Gokuu who sat next to Bardock and Toora. Leaned over the table and poked Gokuu's chest.

"We're on. Now." And turned straight as a board before marching out.  
"Bbut Vegetayou haven't eaten!" Gokuu tried. She'd been fussing over that kitten ever since arriving. And thanks to Jeweland he glared at Chichi. And Chichi. He was STUCK.

"No problem." She replied. Before turning smug. "Scared?" peeved he eyed back.  
"NOjust don't complain later." She laughed coyly.  
"I don't complain about food, you do. Come along."  
"Yes MOMMY." Sulking he followed as the others watched the scene.

"They are like each other." Toora muttered bemused. "Are they a couple?"  
"Notquite yetBut if my hunch is rightsoon." Bardock mused mysterious.   
"Oh? And super Saiya-jin? Both?" Bardock nodded.  
"Good fighters too. And for Vegeta this is a power fight." Toora rubbed his hands.  
"What are her odds?"  
"She'll loose. Mighty stubborn though."

"Hmmtough choicecharacter or strengthstrength characterbut she could be deviousthe strong not always winwho are you betting on?"  
"Simple. I won't." Chichi walked over and nodded to Toora.  
"What should I do with our credits?" she asked.

"Save 'em for a rainy day. I'm not betting on a power struggle." He stated proud. "It's private between the fighters. And it could crush someone's spirit when they find out exactly who's stronger. No Saiya-jin with pride and honour would bet now." Chichi nodded understanding as she and the others walked out and eyed the couple who stood opposite of the other in the now dark street. Two spotlights on them. Computerised to home in on the power levels. A general fight warning was issued for miles around and not many stayed in the city. Around people were betting on either fighter. The kitten woke and eyed Vegeta with big blue eyes. 

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. On the left Princess Vegeta! On the right Gokuu, son of Bardock! Make your bets NOW!"


	10. Doubling the stakes

9. Doubling the stakes 

  
The announcer stood between the fighters who had a distance of about 20 metres between them. The roofs and flats around were crowded by betters only as the other residence fled away for the upcoming fight. A battle of titans as they viewed it.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. On the left Princess Vegeta! On the right Gokuu, son of Bardock! Make your bets NOW!"

A chatting started around them as Vegeta calmly gazed at Gokuu who glanced ready back. If she was so gun ho about this show. Fine. But if she thought held hold back for her ego, she was sorely mistaken. His dad and friends were watching. He wouldn't be the one going down. It was time she realised she wasn't the supreme being she liked to think.

Vegeta smiled darkly but was nervous as well. She would have to watch her steps. He still might be stronger and she'd have to rely on her cunning. The announcer resumed.

"Betting stops NOW. Rules. Only one. DO NOT KILL. For the onlookers, They well NOT look out for you. If killed, too bad. Casualty of amusement. There is NO time limit. Fighters ready?" Gokuu nodded. Vegeta once and short. "Commence LOADING."

Both at once flashed gold and up a stage. On a roof the Saiya-jin sat with Chichi, around them food and crackers, even Chips. The booze not forgotten as Toora eyed the load amazed. Wow. 

"So she really is related to the great prince Vegeta" He stammered as both fighters eyes white washed during the immense loading. The ground shook and several buildings lost some concrete.

"Yup, just as Gokuu is related to me." Bardock replied patient. Energy crackled around the couple as the announcer scrammed out of their way. As one they flew at the other and dealt out blows that shattered nearby windows. Still on the ground they did some interesting food works and blocked each of their hits. Blurring out of sight the spotlights had a hard time locating them as they vanished just as soon as they appeared. Even in the dark night it was hard to see their flaring gold aura's. most betters didn't even try. Bardock squinted as he tried to follow some vapour trails. A building collapsed into itself as Gokuu squirmed free. Vegeta wiped some blood from her lip above. Not allowed much time they blurred away again.

"I hate these fights." Chichi grunted frustrated. For whom should she root?  
"Kid, this is just a warm up." Bardock muttered. Not a minute later a building in their neighbourhood missed a floor level as Vegeta shook out glass. Peeved she flew up and blurred away as Gokuu soon joined.

Gokuu appeared behind them. Yelping they scattered as Vegeta flew down and through the roof as Gokuu dodged and helped her through. On another roof the spectators gasped as the fighting couple slammed their way. Sighing the Saiya-jin crew flew up and barely in time grabbed all there as it lost three floors and rested once more with dust and rouble plummeting down on the street.

For nearly 30 minutes no visual was on either. Only the trail they left. From beams to collapsing buildings. Seemingly on their own. Panting Gokuu glanced around. Where was sheglanced up and was slammed into the road. Crawled from his crater to see Vegeta forming an attack.

"FINAL FLASH-HAAAAAA." It slammed into him and pushed him down a fair way. Smoking he shook it off and pulled his hands from his face. How nastyA boot slammed him out of the deeper hole. 

  
"OH YOUNO YOUR...NOOO SHE'S AW ARE YOU MINE? CRAP WATCH YOUNO HOOOO." Frustrated Bardock clung the ridge and seemed to be in the fight with his son. Bemused Toora eyed him. Him and fatherlyamazing. Tables were turned just as easily. Vegeta rammed through three buildings and before rising had a kameha against her.

He took a swing at her. She caught it with their fingers entwined. Smirking both clasped the other and loaded more and more. The building crashed over them. Their aura's preventing interference. Toora hung beside Bardock.

"Best part!" The others agreed. Still the kitten eyed Vegeta with it's big blue eyes. Still in Chichi's arms.

Vegeta felt a power boost and smirked. Stronger then Gokuuhehehehe. Him and his blasted ascended super Saiya-jin 2 crapShe drove him down to one knee. 

"CongratsIt won't" He managed strained. And produced a smirk. Growling she loaded higher. The kitten still focused on her.

"AW CRAP." Solan sputtered. "She's getting mad, just like the last time and lose focus." Jewel hushed him pissed.  
Again Vegeta felt a boost. And this time she felt it clearly from OUTSIDE her. Confused she paused. Gokuu taking advantage tried to over power her. But she managed to keep him still down while tracing the odd power. She found it in thekitten? Pissed she flared on her own.

  
"I WILL NOT WIN WITH AID DECLAN, KNOCK IT OUT NOW! IT'S MY FIGHT!" stunned the kitten blinked and stopped feeding her power. Knowing it's new protector might perishChichi glanced down. The kitten? Vegeta without the extra supply was quickly overpowered. Frustrated she blocked more and more. Gokuu landing a fair amount on her body while doing so. It want like the first timehe was stronger. Feeling an urge to cry angry she pushed it away as he shot a kameha. Retaliating with a beam of her own they dug their heels in the ground.

"Correction" Toora gushed. "THIS is the best part!" Bardock waved it away. Both half Saiya-jin cried out as they loaded. But Vegeta by far was surpassed. Knocked back a piece of floor dropped down on her. After a while she still hadn't come out and her power had decreased enough for Gokuu to understand she was fed up. Running over he dug into the rouble. A bruised hand emerged. Eager he dug her completely out and eyed down as she opened one eye.

"I hate you"  
"I know" The announcer ran over panting and eyed the hurt Vegeta.  
"Done?" he asked carefully. Gokuu eyed Vegeta who closed her eyes.  
"He winsfor now." She passed out. Knowing she wouldn't bark at him now, he daftly picked her up and walked away.  
"For now?silly woman, still planning?" He mused. "You won't win"

The others landed around him. Bruised but happy Gokuu powered down and eyed his father. Who eyed him very proud and despite Vegeta, crushed him against his chest. Vegeta didn't object anyway. Out cold. 

"You know she'll challenge you again when she feels more powerful?" he asked as he wiped some blood from her face with a blue cloth. 

"I know." Gokuu replied energetic. "It'll be fun and I'm counting on it." He flopped her with her face to his back over his left shoulder and coyly hit her bum. "Won't you sparkle?" Bardock snickered at the use of his nickname for Vegeta. 

"Uh kid? Toora and I will be gone for a while. Night on the town as old mates and such. You put her to bed."   
"I thought about dropping her at the ship. Just in case."  
"NAH, she can take a beating. We had muscle ache this morning. So will you two." He waved Toora after him as both flew up with mysterious smirks.

"I wonder what they'll do in the west quarter, isn't that only stores?" he mused then blinked"WEST? West, west? Aw man? Oh wellToora know the way" He tapped Vegeta's rear again.  
"lets find a spot to sleep we haven't demolished yet." Chichi flew with him and the others either tagged along or went on a beer frenzy. Again. You had R&R or not. And they had R&R.

  
Bardock and Toora flew through the dark skies until they landed at a well. Toora pointed at it.

"There I came from I think."  
"Okay." Bardock stated. Rubbing his hands eager. Who first "I wonder if there's a wishing limit" Toora shrugged.  
"One way to find out. Lets draw straws to chose who first."  
"NAH. I am team leader AND captain. I go." Bardock informed daft as Toora waved his hand before his nose, crinkling it in disgust. 

"Something sure smells" He snickered as he watched Bardock walking up to the well.  
"I wish" he mused as he flopped on the edge. "Say Toora? Whom will I wish?"  
"Celipa?" he tried. Bardock nodded.  
"I wish my team gal Celipa alive before me." The well bubbled as a woman formed before Bardock. With a yelp she dropped into the water below. Snickering Bardock peered over the rim.

"Hiya!" a hand was put on the edge, joined by another as she pulled out and flopped on the ground, dripping wet.  
"I hate water" Bardock laughed as he crushed her head to his chest. She swatted him. Hitting his nose. He pulled away grinning.

"Where the hell are we?"  
"Your fav wrestle planet." Toora chided. She glanced doubtful up. Scanning constellations before gasping.

"YEYlets clean 'em out!"  
"Suremaybe they saved some." Bardock agreed as Toora took his turn.  
"I wish Totopus alive before me." A broad male formed and landed with a thud on Celipa's tail. Angrily she clawed him and nursed her tail as he smiled sheepish. She wiped a pain tear and glared back.

"Tail crusher." She growled. Planting a kiss on her fluffy appendage.  
"Sorry for dropping in on yah." He replied not sorry in the slightest.   
"Shuddup." She replied as Bardock snickered. Pulling Celipa up.

"Wish for Panbuukin." He ordered. Soar she eyed him.  
"I dokay." She smirking leaned over the rim of the well she just dropped in. "We're old friends no right? I fell in yahnow I wish for a small wish" she whispered t so soft the others couldn't hear it. Now why was she wishing so soft? It was only Panbuukinwas wishing for someone else? AW NO? she wasn't still in her I adore the king mode? Pale they eyed the other as Celipa eagerly waited. Hopping around the well chiding it bubbled. She crashed into a chest and picked herself off the floor. Cried in glee and hugged the new fighter.

"It worked!" flushed and pulled back. "Sorry" She secretly peered happy at him as he eyed his gloves weary then around. The others rubbed their unbelieving eyes and picked up themselves from the ground. Bardock smacked his head. Should have knownshe talked about him after each palace visit

"Where the hell am I?" He greeted the group. All but Bardock remained speechless.   
"Rican 1 sir." He informed. All jumped in attention as an afterthought. Soar the new one eyed them and rubbed his brow.  
"Just greathow did I get here? And who ARE you? Your faces I know. Names I don't."

"Bardock sir. And my team members, Toora, Celipa and Totopus." He flicked his gloved fingers.  
"Ah I remember now. The moon sphere."  
"Yes sir."  
"What happened to your other team member, weren't you with more?"  
"Yes sirwill be fixed soon. Totopus, wish for Panbuukin. No more playing." He glared at Celipa who dreamy eyed the proud worrier she wished for. Hopeless

"Yo, I wish for Panbuukin. My old mate to be with me now." Totopus stated. Soon the tallest of the group formed and instantly dunked Totopus into the well.

"Damned thiefmy creditswhere the hell? OH sir"   
"Ah sir. Permission to hand over my responsibilities to you sir. Seeing as you over rank me. Sir?" Bardock stated eager.

"Agreed. What are they? Latrine duty?"  
"Umnot exactly sir. Command over a vessel with the last known group of Saiya-jin." The new commander blinked.  
"LAST KNOWN?"  
"Commander Zorn? Planet Vegeta has been exploded300 years ago" Toora carefully tried. Zorn stepped back. What? He'd been in the palacetaking over for the king while he retrieved the young prince

"Sirtheir all gone" Bardock added soft. "Including Freeza and his menHowever we do have a new mission and you don't know everything yet. May I suggest a relocation to the city?"  
"Very well. While flying there I want you" He pointed at Bardock. "To update me completely."  
"Yes sir." Zorn would make a great commander. He already had been head of the previous royal guard. He was used to commandeer 500 Saiya-jin under him. Now what were a hand full on a ship with some alien crew?

Vegeta grunted as someone poked her. angrily she smacked something.

Jewel smacked into Jazz who bowled back against Meat.  
"She took it well" Jewel mused soar. What a back hand "Vegeta? Food?" no response. "Vegeta? Gokuu wants to fight again" Gokuu shook his head wildly pleading her not to go on. Ruthlessly she did.

"He thinks your weak?" A grunt  
"Vegeta? There are a few hundred pirates and bounty hunters after your tail. We saved them for yah" Not even a grunt. Jewel poked Panbuukin. He nodded sighing and eyed Zorn soarcrap. Perfectly mimicking the prince's voice he howled her to stand up.

Vegeta rose dizzy and rubbed her eyes.  
"Gramps?" Panbuukin paled and shook his head as Zorn threw death glares at the poor Saiya-jin.  
"Not exactly Vegeta, good morning!" Gokuu stated happily. As he supported her back.  
"Man I'm soarroof is crowded tonightare you duplicating like rabbits?" she scanned the unknown faces. A woman, and some men. All Saiya-jin. Struggling up with still Gokuu behind her, should she fall over again. 

"Princess?" she groaned as she eyed Zorn.  
"Same drama. DON'T princess me mister. Vegeta will do. Planet doesn't exist so what does a title mean."  
"Vegeta" Zorn tried again. "My name is Zorn, I used to be head of the royal guard, of your great grandfathers. Now I seem to be a mere commander."

"Sucks" she agreed still not all there. "And you guys? I like the fact we have another girlwhy so many men"  
Celipa snickered.  
"I totally agree. How are we to reproduce like this. I for one am not a reproduction plant." Jewel agreed. 

"Come to Chikyuu-sei their compatible." Bardock offered. "Even produce super Saiya-jin." Zorn and the old crew fell over. "Show them." Bardock continued smug. Vegeta eyed him sighing. 

"Fine. Gokuu? Lets give them a show to watch." He stood beside her and clasped her hand. Standing side by side they slowly loaded. The building below then shuddered as after the levitation of rocks and things, they flashed golden.

"See? It's not that hard." Gokuu chided.   
"Right" Zorn stuttered speechless. The golden beings eyed him bemused. That he lived to see thiswow. And they were SANE?

"I thinkwe have to go back to the ship." He stammered. Vegeta agreed. She could use a bath, a HOT one, and a soft bed. His gaze turned tired to Vegeta's pillow and Gokuu's. 

"What's in those bags?" Chichi flew up from behind him, after roaming around and landed beside Gokuu and Vegeta. Eyeing the new group weary.

"Just some credits, who's asking?"  
"Your new commander?" Zorn replied. Chichi smirked. Not HER commander. "What happened to your tail?" she blinked.  
"Tail? Well" She turned around to peer at her butt. "Missing one since birth?" She cracked up.

"She's not a Saiya-jin, but a Chikyuu-jin sir" Bardock explained. "She also happens to be my Seito. Chichi, come here and greet Zorn." Obediently she walked over and as taught, greeted him Saiya-jin style. Bardock taught her well. Rising and dropping her right arm she smiled a bit as he nodded appreciative back.

"Now we have everyone here, lets get one thing straight." Zorn began as Chichi eyed her left shoulder where Bardock put a hand on. While standing behind her.

"I heard about the new mission concerning that delusional self proclaimed prince of darkness. We will continue with the mission, but anything I say, goes. Understood?" All nodded. He didn't look at Vegeta who didn't do a thing. Royalseven passing down the line we're a force to reckon with. Their power AND minds.

"Okay, round up and go to the ship asp." He concluded. Yawning Vegeta hovered up with Gokuu. Powering down while doing so. Gokuu remained super so he could lead the other back more easily. It still was dark so he was easily seen. As Vegeta couldn't stay on one altitude he grabbed her wrist and soon the group zoomed over they city. Mid-flight she dropped like a rock. Zorn eyed alarmed but before he even could act Gokuu flew back up with her tucked in his arms. He smirked back carefree. In Vegeta's suit the kitten carefree snoozed on. 

"Are they a couple?" He carefully asked Bardock. Who already was carrying a sleeping Chichi.  
"Ohit's starting. Vegeta just has this power struggle in her head. Luckily my son is patient."  
"Well the hell they will try that stunt on my ship." Zorn grunted. "Regardless of existing or non-existing ranks." Bardock wisely shut up. While thinking to Zorn, try and stop them in the middle of it

Their flight didn't go unobserved. A spy scurried away in the allies and opened a secure link.  
"Siretheir group doubledthe one you want is with them. But looks asleep."  
-Good. You shall be paid if all goes as planned. Try to stall. Out.-

The spy paled. Stall Saiya-jin? How? He already tried to get onboard! But their security was advancedIt was likedangerous? He sighed. Should have listened to his motherand become a carpenter. He scurried again into the shadows. 


	11. Stowaway

10. Stowaway 

  
Zorn sat rigid in the chair as he eyed the ship wide scan. For one, this ship was well beyond his expectation. Harbouring more punch then anything from his time had. Second they had a reading too manywhich meant

"Ladies, and gentlemen, we seem to have an unwelcome visitor. Find it and bring it to me." Jazz and Toora eagerly applied and struggled into the lift.

"I'll catch it" Jazz growled up at Toora who glanced down.  
"No way diaper boy. I will."  
"WHAT? Am NOT!"  
"You behave like one, now SHUSH." Feeling peeved Jazz crossed his arms as Toora snickered. Ah chibi'ssuch tenderfoots.

Celipa cried in glee as she squirmed past the exiting Saiya-jins with her catch. Sticking her tong out as the doors closed. Stunned both men blinked at the other

Celipa left the elevator and greeted Zorn.  
"Sir, I found something in cargo bay 1." She presented the little midget. Held in the neck he squirmed pitiful. 

"WellI spy with my eyea chibi spy" Zorn snickered.  
"NOO, I was hungry" The little am whimpered.  
"Shuddup. I don't like your squealing. I also know the stakes are high. Being the princess." As the others in Vegeta's, Gokuu's and Chichi's absence, reverted back to her title. The little man Shuddup and put a stunned face on.

"Yes, we're Saiya-jin, no runts." He agreed.  
"But esteemed sirI was starvedI came looking for food" He insisted humble.  
"You could have stolen it in the city, could have hunted for it, despite being hunted yourself. Yet you boarded the most dangerous ship that was present. Bit odd" Celipa shook it like a rag doll to shut it up. Being a td forceful but she wanted to make a good show for Zorn. She fancied him.

Suddenly a communicator of sorts dropped down. The midget paled significantly.  
"How came that on me?" He tried scared and nervous. More things dropped. Some credits, some keys, picturehuh? Zorn bend and scooped the picture up and eyed it weary. It was Vegeta, but tied to a wall and while dressed up as he was used from a royal, angry as hell, with her fluffed out tail and looking exhausted and hungry.

"Charming" He mused. Glancing over the rim at the midget. "Though not her best of days obviously." He handed Bardock the picture.

"Oh I remember her stuck like that. I freed her in that same position. Smashed the basewas a blast." He fondly remembered that incident. 

"You can torture me but I'll never talk!" Stubborn the little man crossed his chubby arms. Celipa blinked oddly when she pulled a fox tail free. The red fur flowed down as he cleared his throat nervous. Suddenly the midget changed in a light cloud and turned into a complete fox. It's pointy snout trembled nervous.

"Look Zorn! I have a pet!" she pulled it up as she now held it's neck fur. "You're a shape-shifter!" Soar it eyed back.  
"I cannot remember being on first-name terms with this crew Celipa. It's commander Zorn for you." She shrugged. Stiff neckhe'd come aroundshe smiled in her own little fantasy world as Zorn snapped her out. "Put him in the brigwith a bowl of water and food or something like that. He does look a bit skinny. No meat at all" He waved her off as she humped. Playing hard to impress Eh? She threw him in the brig where she put Jazz as guard and stalked away. Into the canteen she went and ordered a huge ice-bowl with chocolate. 

Vegeta strolled hungry inside and saw her scooping spoons in unhappy. After getting some food she flopped beside her as Chichi joined.

"What's upCelipa was it?" Vegeta asked, as Chichi scooped a finger of ice and licked it off. Yummy! And returned with her own bowl.

"Long or short version?"  
"Which ever makes you feel better?"   
"I fancy Zorn, he doesn't fancy me. So there. I said it." As reward she gulped down a huge scoop.  
"Then what's the long version?" Chichi asked.

"I fancy Zorn, do anything to impress him and he ditches me."  
"How can you be ditched if he didn't see you?" Chichi wondered. Unhappy Celipa rammed her head on the table. Sweat dropping Chichi and Vegeta eyed the other, before Vegeta put her hand under the head.

"You'll hurt yourself doing that. Now calm down. We'll help/ right Chi?" Chichi nodded. Celipa sighed depressed. Eyeing the couple far from trusting. 

"How will we do it? Throw them in one room? Lure Zorn into a training room where Celipa awaits in only a duster?" Chichi tacked down options on her fingers.

"What's a duster? I sleep naked' Celipa muse.  
"It's a short kimonono Chi, bad idea's" Vegeta thought deep. Suddenly she beamed.  
"He's one of the Saiya-jins that were close to my ancestors right?" she mused smugly. Chichi and Celipa nodded. Vegeta leaned coyly backwards as she nibbled on a carrot. Waving it around like a sceptre.

"I'll order him too. If your good enough, you'll hook him." Celipa eyed her amazed.  
"You wouldn't"  
"She would." Chichi clarified. A wicked smirk pasted over her face, as Vegeta surveyed the options this would give her.   
"Maybe I could also order Gbad idea.." She leaned back again and finished her carrot thoughtful. 

"He's in a good mood nowcause I caught that changeling fox? You could liketonight?" hopeful Celipa eyed Vegeta who burst out laughing.

"Wow girlyou don't let grass growokay. AFTER dinner." Celipa clasped her hands in hope.   
"I can hardly stand the suspensewhat if he declines" Vegeta cracked a knuckle

"OhI will coach him over" Suddenly Gokuu hung over her shoulder, taking a bite from her apple.   
"Coach whom over? Me?" She eyed him soar before thrusting the apple in his mouth completely.   
"I don't order or coach you, your mister stronger remember?" She sneered. He gobbled the apple down.

"But you're a charming second?" He tried. Vegeta shrugged.  
"True."  
"We discussed over a man that Celipa fancies. Girl talk." Chichi helped.  
"Whom? My dad?" Celipa waved it off.  
"Nah, had him." Gokuu needed Vegeta to slam his back as he nearly suffocated in a piece of carrot he snagged from her plate.  
"So unwanted info" Celipa snickered.  
"I'm sorry. Get used to it son. He had MANY. No, it's not your dad."  
"Then who is it? Maybe I can help. Man's point of view?" He pulled out a chair and flopped down.

"You'll be our back up." Vegeta decided. "I'll try first. If I fail, you dare him for a sparring. InsteadCelipa will be waiting as if she were sleeping." She winked at Celipa.

"Sleeping? Umdo you mind telling me WHOM I'm supposed to dare?"  
"Zorn?" Vegeta stated calmly. He slammed backwards off the chair.

"WHAT? Him? Funny! Kings right hand dad saidwow Celipayou like 'em high" Celipa nodded as she finished her bowl.  
"Waited for him 312 years" All eyed her empathic. Vegeta handed Gokuu her plate.

"Be back soon. And SAVE some for me?" knowing he wouldn't she walked away. As she walked out Celipa and Chichi eyed Gokuu warning as he eyed up with veggies in his mouth.

"Um...I'll get a new plate for heralways doshe always picks out the tastiest stuff" He muttered back.

  
Vegeta entered the command room and eyed Zorn who turned.

"Zorn? A few words in private? Now?" He nodded and rose.

"Certainly. Solan, you have command until I return." Solan nodded and soon sat down in the chair as they walked up and inside the captains room. As soon as the doors slid shut Solan started grunting.

"Oh we're not on a first name basis Celipa. In comes Vegeta and like a puppy dog 'Zorn' follows" Jewel snickered behind her station.

"Give the guy a breakhe was really close to the king and princepoor thing is brainwashed." Solan humped.   
"Surewonder what was so blasted important." Grinning Jewel teased Ronin away from communications and flopped down. Activated a button and her face fellblocked? Aw? That ZornBardock never didSolan never knew

A pale Zorn glanced desperate at Vegeta who had installed her regally at the desk. Looking by all Zorn's standards the princess she was. Even her get up looked like the prince hand warnblue suit, armour and only lacking the cape

"Butbut your highnessI neverbut sire" Collected Vegeta eyed his squirming about.  
"You know as well as I do our small band needs mates. Solan and Jewel already form one. Celipa is the last free female. And I want her to receive a child from the strongest adult male present. Which is?" Zorn sat down weary.

"Mebut what about"  
"Gokuu? True he's a super Saiya-jin. But he lacks certain qualities you have. Such as leadership, intelligence and not to forget, he may look a full blooded Saiya-jin. He nor I am one. You and Celipa are." He sagged.

"But if I may, what about you princess? You're a female saying toonot to mention royaland I descent from a royal line as wellnot as prominent as your ownbut stillcustoms dictate royals bond to royals" He tried hopeful. She was too young for him but Celipa? And NOW? Vegeta while smoothing the startle off her face thought at light speed.

"For one, I am much stronger then you. In the midst of a sex scene I might accidentally crush you. Second. I am too young for you. Third, who I will take as mate is my concern, not yours." Damn she's logical thinker, she has the kings blood alright Zorn mused frustrated. She rose.

"Now then. That is all. Oh and Zorn?" She turned at the door. "I want a child in 9 months?" Turned and left. Soar he rubbed his temples. Orders from an not even crowned queenwoe himWell then, all which was left to him wasto inform Celipa of her decisiontalking about a tainting blood ties of classesthird many second class again he sighed deep. He had a headache from her points

"Celipa to the captains room ASP." He ordered. Best get this over with. Man she'd be pissed. 

  
Celipa rose curious in the canteen and ran down to the elevator where Vegeta left rubbing her head. 

"Too much brains" She muttered soar.  
"Who? He or you?" Celipa asked curious.  
"Bothwell my girl, act blissfully unaware and be grateful. You got more then you bargained for" She walked on and left Celipa clueless

'WAIT, what did you" Vegeta waved her off and walked into the canteen. Weary she entered the lift and soon pressed the chime to Zorn's office.

"Yes?"  
"Celipa sir."  
"Oh"

As she entered she noticed Zorn standing straight before his desk. Waiting for her. nervous she walked in and heard the doors slide closed behind her. He beckoned her.

"Come here I won't blast you." He grunted. She did so timid. Like him putting her hands behind her back.   
"You called me sir?"  
"Call me Zorn in this room." He began. Celipa began to doubt her self. Maybe telling Vegeta wasn't that good of an ideawhat had she told Zorn? 

"Have you ever had a chibi." Celipa nearly fell over. WHAT? Collecting herself flushed red she glanced at his boots.  
"No sir. Too occupied with missions." Zorn nodded understanding.  
"Indeed. Your team was renowned for their productivity. And Yes the king knew. And appreciated it. Especially with Kanosa-sei."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Call me Zorn?"  
"YesZorn." He started pacing.

"It seems her highness had some plans in her head" He began. Celipa followed his pacing. Actually funny. He seemed as nervous as she waswas cute on a guyespecially him

"She has?" Celipa replied as he didn't continue.  
"Yes. She wishes" He paused and eyed her. "Children."  
"How nice! Whom did she take to mate?" he eyed her soar.  
"Not her, me" Celipa's face fellhuh?  
"Shetook you to mate?"

"NOshe has nothing to do with it" he sweat dropped. "You knowshe's a smart one, our uncrowned queen?"  
"Never looked at her that waybut she is...smart that is"  
"And the queen while without a crownour group seems to have expanded. Maybe with time she will rule us still. But this concerns meand you. Her words were, I want a chibi in 9 months" Celipa sunk on the groundV...Vegeta? Too much she bargained for INDEED.

"Iso plainlywe're likemates now?" Zorn nodded gruff.  
"I expect you in my room tonight." She pale nodded.  
"Err"

"Don't know if you have any possessions, but bring them as well. We're together, weather we prefer to or not. That was all." In other words dismissing her. before the doors she paused.

"UmZorn? I don't know if it helpsI don't really mindin factI am honoured thatyou're an eliteI'm just a third classclose to second but ahbye." And fled out. Stiff Zorn flopped on his chair and propped his head in his hands.

"Damn right you are"

Smugly Vegeta pricked salad and ate it with taste as neither Chichi or Gokuu managed to coach her to speak out.

In came Celipa as pale as a sheet.  
'Whatyou said? To him?" she stammered.  
"I'm SO good. Who needs cupid with arrows." She replied instead. "Just use your blood. And one who's completely loyal to the crown." She sighed in bliss as Celipa needed a chair. 

"Weare matesand you want a KID?" Vegeta drank her juice nodding.  
"Best method. It escalated because of his squirming. And brainsdamn nearly had me check-mateRoyals bond with royals" Celipa paled more.

"He's a royal?"  
"Yup. Congrats, darn and I forgot a wedding cake" Vegeta sneered.  
"With Zorn? But you might hurt him?" Gokuu chided as he flopped an arm around her. "With me, it's the other way around! Think about it, logicallyI'm the best choice!" sweat dropping Vegeta mused that this was the second time today she had to squirm

"We'll see Gokuuwishful thinking on your part" She retorted. Acting caring less. Instead of leaving her he leaned into her left ear and started tick-tacking.

"Tick-tacktimes ticking away" He whispered playful. She swatted him away.  
"Watch it mister."  
"Or what? You'll hurt me?" He cracked up in her face. Amazed she was at a loss for words.

"ButYOU!" Vegeta stammered. Celipa laughed as Chi-chi eyed them. Wow! They were an item? Glaring at him she watched him coming closer again. Whispering once more to her nearly touching noses as she backed in her chair as far as she could. She needed to defuse this situationbut she didn't know how? It was way out of her hands! This was a new thingshe having no control over a situation

"I wonder what two super Saiya-jin feel in bedwhen theycome?" He touched her nose playfully and left laughing. His tail swaying daring as he walked around the corner. Vegeta first pale flushed. Why him

"YOU VIRGIN!!!" She cried 5 minutes too late. Brooding she dropped back. He was right. She tried to ignore Celipa and Chichi laughing at her. peeved Vegeta stared holes in a wall. Damn, damn, double damn. If she followed Zorn's convictionsshe really HAD to go with Gokuushe was capable of killing any other man in bed like a black widowack!

"Yeah well, expect a chibi in 9 months!" Celipa teased. Vegeta exploded.  
"WHY YOU! I'M JUST A TEEN PREV!" And stalked out. Jewel darted from Vegeta's path and eyed her weary.  
As soon as she turned a corner she fled to the other crying girls.

"Well what happened? I've seen her rarely this angry"  
"She tricked Zorn into Celipa's bed!" Chichi whimpered. Wiping her cheeks.

"No hun, the other way around. She tricked Zorn into taking me into HIS bed." Celipa informed happily.   
"And then? Cause she's pissed!" Hanging to their lips Jewel waited. She LOVED gossips!

"Well seemed Gokuu had the same idea over Vegeta!" Chichi cried.   
"NO WAY!!! And I missed that? CRAP." Jewel snapped her fingers. Before flopping beside Chichi. Both elderly Saiya-jin eyed Chichi. Who eyed them weary. Err

"Well you have Celipa and Zorn" Jewel mused.  
"Solan and Jewel.." Celipa added  
"Vegeta and Gokuu" Both statedChichi moved uncertain  
"Umfor oneI'm one year younger then Vegetaand ahI'm not even Saiya-jinI'm just a Chikyuu-jinno Saiya-jin would like medid you see their SIZE?" Chichi stammered pale. Both girls eyed her.

"Which size are you referring too?" Celipa asked coy. Chichi blinked then flushed.  
"Their HEIGHT!" Celipa tapped her lips  
"You just crawled back eh? Oh well, I can assure you, the bigger they are the smaller they becomeall standard sized when excited." Chichi toppled over. "But don't tell them? It'll hurt their potencyvery touchy on that subjectI once broke a lover that wayah so naïve" Chichi tried to crawl away. Against Bardock's boots who heard of the 'happy' news over Celipa and Zorn.

"Now what do we have herea crawling Seito"   
"Hi sensei" Chichi piped. "Help? Cover my backtheir wicked" Celipa and Jewel shook their heads. So Bardock picked her up and put her back on her chair. Unhappy Chichi eyed the two women.

"Now then. Cel? Heard the happy news! That Vegeta is something else eh?" Celipa nodded. A twinkle in her eye.  
"We were finding a man for Chichior do you prefer girls?" Chichi wailed as she clutched her ears to make then stop. Before glaring at both.

"NO, I like boysMY AGE boys"  
"Well that's easy. Leaves one. Jazz!!!" Jewel exclaimed. Bardock laughed.

"Oh yes. They met nice as well. She floored him on the ramp"  
"Your not helping" Chichi growled.  
"Okay. let her decide. It's true she's younger then Vegeta. Let the chib be a chibi"  
"I'm NOT A CHIBI!"

'Oh then your ready for sex as well." She gulping eyed up at Bardock who smirked down.  
"Youare so different then I thought" squirmed away and bolted out to safety. Laughing Bardock flopped down in her chair.

"She'll hate me now. Ah well. Saiya-jin humour"


	12. Past Curfew

11. Past Curfew 

  
Zorn paced back and forth. This was not his general idea of a captains seat As he glanced at the clock he sighed. 22.27 shone red. Greathe was bushed and needed sleep. But if he turned inhe wouldn't get much sleep It was really quaint. It wasn't like him to act so fussy about girls. Hell he slept around in his youth enough. And granted Celipa was far from ugly. Then what was his problem? Ah the must doOnce, just once the king hintednever did so openly or again. And here he had his descendant who bluntly informed him of her wishesMust be a female thinghe snickered. Oh he heard of Gokuu's boosting later that day. So the boy managed to leave her speechless. Uniqueand probably the only one who could. The gossip worked fine due to Jewel's careHe sighed again and stretched. Some backbones snapped into place. Oh well. With luck she was already asleep. Flicked the lights out and left the captains room. 

In the double bed Celipa silently glanced at the ceiling. Before eyeing the alarm clock and sighing. He was lateshe shifted under the sheets and curled up. Was he pulling back? He wouldn't darethe doors slid open. In walked a form who softly pulled his armour off and put it on the ground in a corner. Before pulling his gloves and boots out. Pulled his shirt as well out and also his pants. Tiptoed to the bed and carefully slid under the sheets. For a while they just lay in utter silence.

"Your not asleepare youyour breathing picked up speed" He whispered. She smirked.  
"No need to whisper, we're the only ones in this room. It's not that Vegeta will come to check on us"

"Perish the thought" he muttered shocked. Before grinning. Even imagining it made them crack up. 

"She's probably as green as grass." Celipa snickered.  
"No idea. I haven't asked." Zorn replied grinning.  
"Maybe she should see pro's at work" Celipa mused naughty.

"I think not."  
"Hmmour first disagreement." She playfully turned over.  
"No it's not." He felt a hand snake over his chest.

"Wowyour chest is HUGE." He snickered.  
"I do tend to train"  
"The wimps, except a select fewwere half of you"

"Hmmwell they tended to drink booze instead of train. It's a logical result." Zorn concluded.  
"I suppose" boldly, but not feeling that Celipa rested her head on his chest. There. His move now.   
"This is so weird. I bloody feel like it's the frigging first time." He grunted annoyed.   
"In factit is...your first time with a third class?" he nodded in the dark. "Don't worry, I was build firmly. Passed my med. Exams."

"So have I" Zorn snickered. As he suddenly flopped her over and pinned her below him.  
"You know your completely naked right?" he grumbled low. Breathless Celipa nodded.  
"Can't sleep with stuff on" He snickered.  
"I'm not complaining" She snickered up. That was a good thing

"Zorn? Why are we so nervous? I mean, we're no virginshell nowe're adults then WHY? Do I feel like this is a naughty thing to do?" she admitted.  
"Naughty?" he leaned closer to her face until she felt his breath touching her skin. "Have you never heard rumours over royals?"

"Which one? That the hair changes over the years? It's a true rumour."  
"NoI meant the one of the lovers?"  
"Nope. Never heard. Maybe I should ask Jewel?" he grinned. Straddling her.  
"NoI shall inform you personally. Rumour has itwe're rough lovers"  
"Don't believe that one" She muttered wearyoh THAT one

"Your doubting it thoughallow me to show the truth" Celipa squealed stunned. Was that even possible? Wow they were daring!

  
Jazz stalked back and forth in his room. Unable to sleep. Something kept plaguing him. It had black hair, sharp tong and acted like he was air.Sighing he walked out and stomped Ronin awake. He was let in and flopped on the messy bed. Yawning Ronin glared at him.

"Yeah what chibi."  
"I want her and I want her tonight." Jazz informed. Amazing himself at the urge behind the words.  
"Kids" Ronin slapped his head. "Look kiddie just GO to her and tell her that? What use have I for itsuch a nice dream" he groaned. "Threesome" 

"But HOW?" He cried out in despair.   
"You know her cabin. You walk through the hallway. Hit the chime. She lets you enter, and you tell."  
"But I can't!"  
"Why not?"  
"II can't talk if I see her." He sulked and twiddled his thumbs.  
"Then write it in a letter. Do the same and let her read. Damned love bugsinfecting the bloody shipall Vegeta's fault."

"I can't write good." Ronin howled annoyed as he pulled his hair.  
"Just get me a pen and paper runt" Jazz soon returned and handed him the stuff. Sat beside him as Ronin eyed him.

"Yes? How will you start?" Jazz blinked at his words "You don't knowgo fig"

"Well lets see"

Dear Chichi,  
Ever since you floored me on the ramp in Vegeta's back garden I fancied you, but was too scared to ask. Would you like to be my mate?  
Jazz.

"Simple. Now just hand itwhat's wrong now?"  
"ITS IN Saiya-jin! SHE CAN'T READ THAT!" Jazz sighed pitiful. Ronin eyed the fancy handwriting and shrugged. Darn shame.

"Fine, I'll translate it to standard. Damn good writing too" He eyed Jazz. "And that for a guy who's ASLEEP. Like everyone SHOULD."

"Well I bet Celipa and Zorn aren't" Jazz sneered.  
"Different, they have orders. Their doing overtime." Both snickered. "Now then, translated it. Here you have both on one paper. Now get out and let me SLEEP. Bug Jewel in the morning. I suck at this stuff. That's why I never took a woman."

"Okay, thanks, nite." Happy Jazz walked out and paused in the hallwaynow? It was likehe walked back into Ronin's room.

"How late is it?" Ronin pulled a pillow over his head.  
"LATE, 23.31. OUT."  
"Shish, thanks" once more outside he smiled sour. Not that latefor 10 minutes he stood before Chichi's door. Jewel walked with Solan past him and waved Solan to wait a sec. Snaked around Jazz and snagged his letter. Yelping he eyed her as she read it through

"AWWWcute." Afraid of ripping it if he would steal it back he slumped his shoulders. From all peopleSolan walked over and snagged it back.

"Leave the boy be. He's having a problem here. There yah go. Just push the chime when your ready." He yanked Jewel with him who managed to hit the chime.

"Aw Jewel! Now you did itnaughty woman, I will punish you for thathehehehe" he ran with her down the hall and into his room. Speechless Jazz eyed them THEY PUSHED!!! Already he heard something insideshould he run? Just as he would the door opened, revealing a tousled Chichi.

"Oh it's youwhat's up? Something happen?" she yawned as he stuffed her the letter and bailed. Confused Chichi glanced down the hall where he fled into his room. "What bit him?" shrugging she walked inside and opened the letter. First bit, gibberish. Secondhuh? AW? AW SHITkind of sweet to send a note though. No wonder he bailedalso cutea strong big guy like himfleeing form her what should she doShe left and walked to Vegeta. Chimed at the door and soon sleepy Vegeta waved her in.

  
Meanwhile deep down in the ship. In the engine room beside LOLA, sat Meat with beer and chips as he snickered. Who knew they'd be so lively tonight. He installed a security camera ages ago and now was witness to the funny escapades. First Celipa who entered Zorn's room. The others going to bed. Zorn who entered his room four hours later. And 2 hours later then usual. Then Jazz who went to Ronin. Stepped out, stepped in again. Stepped out and in and out again. Walked to Chichi's door. Stood like a statue for minutes. Solan and Jewel, Jewel snagging a letter, reading it. Solan snagging it back and handing it to Jazz pulling Jewel away who hit the chime. Chichi opening, Jazz handing the letter and scramming. Chichi who returned inside. Before going to Vegeta! Oh this was richeagerly he slammed record. 

  
"So what should I do?" Chichi asked as both girls were curled on Vegeta's bed.  
"What do you think of him?"  
"Wellhe's alright I guessand stronger then any human boy I encountered."  
"Nuff, go to him and say you'll be his girl. Nite."  
"BUT!!!" Vegeta sighed and eyed her.

"Wanna know something? Bardock bedded me. Once. Okay a few nights." She frowned as Chichi gasped.  
"Butcould be your DAD."  
"No great, greatah what the hell. He felt like it, I went with it. There. And I was younger then your now. So get laid." Vegeta pulled a blanket over her head and made it clear she was done talking. Weary Chichi poked her.

"Was he any good?"  
"He wasperfect. A great first lover. Now your times has come to learn it. Have fun. Nite"

"To Bardock? He's my sensei but by Dende"  
"NOHOOO. Jazz" Vegeta grunted from the blanket.  
"Umbut I don't have any contraceptive"  
"Lookbelow our floor is a greatly equipped sickbaymorning after pill and voila. Besides. They can't be that strong. I bedded Bardock for almost a week without pills. "

"Talking about Russian roulette" sighing Vegeta rose from the blanket.

"Might have failed because I only just had my period."  
"Ohbut I'm well past my first"  
"Then do like I said. Tomorrow morning ask the docs. NIGHT!"  
"Okaynight VegetaUm...was it scary?"  
"Nobye. Have fun.'

While the girls discussed Gokuu walked past Vegeta's door with a towel over his neck. He just came from the training room. Thought for a moment then walked on. She hated sweaty smelling menshower. And then dad.

  
Meat leaned in close. Would he? Aw shamehe walked onbest keep a close eye on that hallway.

Just as Gokuu entered his room, Celipa fled away from Zorn's room. Panting she slumped down before Ronin's door. Again the doors slid open at Zorn's who walked out with, like her a sheet around him/ Celipa whimpered. She was deeply flushed and panted as if she had the hardest training ever.

"Okay! You were right, rumour was right!" she rose and backed away.  
"Where are you going?" he purred.   
"Um" She lied.  
"Tried that one twicealready had to tear down my own bathroom door" He mused. Celipa eyed Vegeta's roomhelp? This was such a BIG mistakenow she knew why royals slept with royalsthey were made from stronger stuffthe half of the lights went out in the hallways. 12 o'clock. Night mode. She glanced up whimpering. Before gathering all the sheet she could and bolting down the hall towards Meat's viewing camera. Before she reached it Zorn already tossed her over his shoulder. His sheet flopping as he walked naked back inside.

Chichi left Vegeta's and stumbled upon the lost sheet. Meat shook his head as she scooped it up and smelled. "Don't stupid girl, it has royal adult male pheromones all overnow you'll defiantly won't refuse Jazz" Chichi dropped it stunned. Smelled off, kind of mushy, not badshe took the sheet with her as she walked to Jazz with the letter. Stood only for a nano-second before hitting the chime. Meat leaned in and zoomed in. the door opened with a flushed Jazz. Chichi jumped up and yanked letter and sheet inside. The doors slid closed. Meat sat back downwhat a tiger. Feline jump if he ever saw one. And AH there he had Gokuu againaw crap, no Vegeta? Nope, maybe gather guts at his dad's

Gokuu entered Bardock's room where his father glanced up from a book.   
"Been expecting you. So, tonight's the night?" Gokuu sat down confused.

"I don't know why dadthe atmosphere is odd" Bardock laughed.  
"Have you been in the hallway lately? I swear we have miceBesides I heard Celipa pleat a while back, must be flooded by sex pheromones. Nasty buggers. Oh and Solan and Jewel passed not too long ago. Then I heard footsteps back and forth. Been quiet nowand here you areSo male sex hormones, lots of activity in the hall and only a matter of time before you'd come."

"Finehow will I do itI'm fed up with waiting for her. I waited ever since we found you."  
"I know. Tip 1. Be very persistent. If she kicks you out, go back inside faster. 2. If she yells at you. Cover your ears and pretend your deaf. 3. Don't wait for her to make the first move, and 4thgood luck and try to keep her and the ship intact? Ship more?"

"Okay dad! So persistence wins?"  
"Always." Bardock winked and so Gokuu rose with guts and smiled. Tonight was the night. Boosted his chest and walked out. Walked proud to Vegeta's door and pressed the chime.

Inside Vegeta grunted. If that was Chichi she'd shove the girl into Jazz's room rose from the bed and eyed the kitten in it's basket. Unlike her, vast asleep. Jealous she shrugged it off and walked to the door. Hanging in the frame as she pressed open. Gokuu glanced down at her as she weary glanced up. Even now she smelled soap on him. What was the idea?

"Sex advice?" she asked weary. He blinked stunned.  
"Nope."  
"Sparring wish?"  
"Nope"  
"Celipa dead?"  
"Um"  
"Bardock in sickbay?"  
"No."  
"Ship in danger?"  
"No."  
That delusional prince on the rampage?"  
"Nope." Vegeta paused. No? hmm.  
"Bad message from home?"  
"Not as far as I know"  
"Very wellcome in." He walked inside as below Meat gasped. No way!!! Vegeta tamed?

"So what's wrong?" She flopped on the bed tired. What was that smell from the hall anyway. She rubbed her nose.  
"Nothing." He responded.  
"Youwoke me upfor nothing" She glanced at her clock  
"At 0.12AM?"  
"Just wanted to kiss you good night" Stunned Vegeta blinkedhe WHAT? She rose cross.  
"After what you said this afternoon? Making me look like an idiot? NO BLOODY HELL GET OUT!" She shoved him to the door until he pinned himself down. Soar he eyed her.

"It's just a kiss Vegeta"  
"Yeah I know, but after a kiss you'll want more. OUT!"   
"What if I promise that after I've kissed you I'll go away."  
"No you will go NOW. No kiss no NOTHING!" she before him turned super Saiya-jin and shoved him out. He reeled against the wall and blinked. 

Down the hall Celipa escaped again and eyed Gokuu who eyed back  
'HELP? Oh go get her! YIKES!" and ran from Zorn who snickering ran butt naked after her and pulled her back my her feet. Digging her nails in the floor futile she sighed pitiful.

"Go at it Gokuu, she should be tamed." Zorn agreed and disappeared inside with Celipa who cried out as the doors slide closed. Another door slid open revealing a deeply flushed Chichi.

"Have to tell VegetaI ohaw? Okay." And was pulled back with a grinning behind the doors. Frustrated Gokuu crossed his arms.

"Every ones getting it except me. That does it" he walked back and rammed on her door.

"LET ME IN or I'll break the doors down!"  
"PERV!"  
"AND?"  
"NO WAY, I WON'T!"  
"WANNA BET?!" Meat clung the screen wow! Bardock coyly touched the communication button.

"Bardock to the command room?"  
-Command room here.-  
"Don't worry of the ship shakes. Our youthful super Saiya-jin have a disagreement. Bardock out" And sighing sat back and closed his eyes as he heard them yelling through doors. And couldn't help but smirk. His boy -Meat to Bardockactivate your screen, I have some live footage you'll like- "No way! You up-linked again? Naughtytold you not to do that."

-But this is really funny, and your kids involved.-  
"Okay, what the hey. Parental vision and such" Soon he saw Gokuu hitting the door frustrated. But not willing to tear then down. Too well raisedhe then pried them open with his fingers and got inside. The ship shook as he was harshly kicked out again. Upside down he jumped back inside before the doors closed. Again a rumbling and clearly felt quake. This time Vegeta git him halfway out. Both super she tried to stomp on his fingers which blocked the doors. 

"Your so nasty!!" Gokuu accused.  
"YOUR PUSHY!"  
"WELL ONE HAS TOO!" He wailed back. Angrily she cursed him and tried to shove him out like a snow machine. Actually succeeding as Gokuu ripped her shirt off. Covering her chest she spat at him s the doors closed. Gokuu sniffed the shirtbegging for more...hehehehe. this was funflopped on his side and eyed Celipa and Zorn who eyed him with sheets covering them from their door. Chichi and Jazz from Jazz's room. Bardock giving thumbs up. Toora with a nurse. Totopus sleepy with a cracker in his mouth. Panbuukin smirking. Ronin sleepy and weary of the racket. The others eyed him and themselves. Chichi flushing and hiding behind Jazz.

"WELL GIT! This is between me and Vegeta!" he snarled. Unlike his usual self. Hormones coursed through him after smelling her shirt and no one would bug him NOW. Flashing super they soon fled inside. Okay territorialall but Bardock.

"Just be persistent. She'll tire sooner then you. That's your opening." And entered his room.  
"Persistent Persistent PersistentI AM bloody persistent so is she damn her" Frustrated he rose his arm to the offensive doors. Ki gathered and soon Vegeta had to hit the deck. The doors crashed before her nose down. Weary Vegeta rose in a new shirt. Glanced up at the boots, suit, armour and face of a very frustrated and angry Saiya-jin. Even his tail was bristled and waving behind him.

"You know, I am very patient, really I amI waited for more then a year, more thenalmost 2! You dated, I oncehated itI made you dumped the looses whom I wanted to killno propand now I wanted just ONE good nightsJUST ONE. And I would be happy enough. But NOOO miss princess didn't felt like it. Miss princess didn't TRUST my word!" she wanted to speak but he shushed her with a warning hand.

She edged into the room while he parched on the doors in the door frame. Oh crap she thought

'Oh by all means flee to the bathroom, just look what I did to these" he lifted his hand once more and blew a hole in her bathroom door. She poped a vein.

"WHY YOU! YOU STOMP INTO MY ROOM BLOWING STUFF UP. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"  
"YOU, YOU ARE WRONG!" she blinked confused. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S DRIVING ME UP THE WALL! I'M NUTS ABOUT YOU BUT NO MATTER WHAT I DO OR SAY GETS THROUGH YOUR THICK SCULL!"

"DID TOO!"  
"ACT UPON IT THEN!"  
"NOOOO! Not now NOT HERE." He clasped his hands together angrily as she glanced with big eyes up. He loaded higher and she had to turn super or she would have blown away. The kitten however rolled into the bathroom through the hole he made earlier. For once Vegeta ignored that as she had her hands full. 

"DAMN YOU, I AM THE ONLY GOOD CHOICE. I HAVE THE POWER TO SURPASS YOU! AND YOU WERE ALWAYS COMPLAINING YOUR DATES WERE WHIMPS AND WEAKLINGS. GO FIG! WE'RE SUPER SAIYA-JIN !" He suddenly calmed down. Something which scared her more the his yelling.

"I am fed up Vegeta" he warned. As he walked one step. Flipping Vegeta grabbed a cabinet and threw that against him. He batted it away with one hand. Taking another step. All her furniture sailed his way. All crashing against the walls. One Gokuu bend for so it crashed to pieces against the hall wall. Parched against the window Vegeta glanced around helplessly. Shit

"Well you still have you're ki. Why not blow the ship up. It would spare you thisonly vacuum of space can stop me now. You know that"

"INO THE OTHERS" He smirked cold.  
"Now she thinks of othersyour improving"  
"Fuck you" she snarled. Flashing gold and pushing her ki to max.  
"Do you really have to destroy everything because I want a good night kiss?" She gasped

"Youyou still only want a good night kiss?" She stammered unbelieving. He inclined his head with his flashing green eyes. Her green eyes blinked uncertain. He beckoned her coyly. 

"And I promise again, if you don't respondI will go." He repeated. Gulping she closed her eyes and scanned her optionsthere were none. She could run but a ship was small. He was too strong to fight head onand why the hell was she solike he said. Just a kiss

However Bardock and Meat knew exactly why she bucked so much. Instinct. She knew that she would fall for Gokuu. And she didn't like it. She liked her independence too much. It was a sort of submission. And a royal, especially Vegeta submitting to someonewas unique. 

Fighting down the fighting urge she walked up to him. He glanced calm at her as she stood on the doors and glanced at his chest. Before looking up.

"Well?" she sneered, feeling far from brave. Why was her heart racing like that? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER. two Saiya-jins almost crawled into their viewing screens. Would she? This was what Meat had meant by taming Vegeta

"Well what?" He retorted. "You like to have the strings in hand. You start." Soar she glared at him.  
"Your too tall?" She reminded annoyed. He chuckledtrue enough. So he carefully put his arms around her while she held them down her body and kissed her stiff lips. As he did she was overwhelmed by his odour. The soap had gone and something else replaced it. Something like in the hallHelpless she tried to fight it and lasted longer then either adult Saiya-jin thought. Yet Gokuu didn't relent an inch and soon won ground. Powerless to stop it Vegeta after 4 minutes gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. In an anti-climax Meat and Bardock flopped backhe did itPicking her up and continuing his kissing Gokuu walked to his room, leaving the wrecked room be and put her on his bed. Oblivious to anything but him Vegeta invited Gokuu to proceed as he wished. All the encouragement he needed


	13. The Morning After

**12. The Morning after **

Chichi woke alone. Yawning she pulled herself out of the bed and wondered where Jazz went. Usually she was such a light sleeperapparently not tonightif her parents knew she was so deadOn a desk she picked up a card and read it. In different handwriting then the letter she read: _Had to work at 7 am. Left you to sleep more. See you at lunch, Jazz. Ps. It was perfect._ She sighed as she cradled the note. Not even knowing she'd been nervous about those last words. But then again, he'd been SO sweet. And she'd been so nasty before to him. And Vegeta had been right. Saiya-jin were great lovers. 

In an opposite room Celipa woke groggy. And felt like a steamroller went a few times over hershe rose and regretted it instantly. Ouchshe had bruises in places wherethey shouldn't berising she walked funny to her clothes. Damn menhe didn't know the word QUIT. Mister royal pain in the assas she thought of her rear she wincedokay so he did some stunts she didn't know were possibleshe should be able to handle itshe was Celipausually not alone at night on Vegeta-seiWHY did she hurt so muchwell dope you never bedded an elite royalthat's why. Walking to the shower she washed up and sourly pulled on clothes over her battered body. 

_-Oh Celipa?-_ his voice made her pausenow what. _-Have you seen the clock lately? Beloved mate?-_ She cringed. Turing and gasping. CRAP9 am! And her shift started at 8! _-Oh Celipa? Are you awake yet???-_ He nearly sung. She sighed and groaned.  
"Yes Zornjust showered and pulled my clothes over my 'battered' body Zorn" She replied.  
_-Glad to hear your alive Celipacoming to the command room anytime today Celipa?-_  
"YES, just give me 10 minutes to move to the canteen and eat!" She replied soar.

_-Oh? Wellgranted. Happy lunch-_ He snickering stopped transmission. Sighing defeated Celipa pulled herself together.  
"Well mister know it all, would have done so with or without permissionshish." And walked out. Treading ever so tender.

Gokuu woke and glanced up at his ceiling as he felt someone warn asleep against him. An arm crossed over his chest and a plume of hair tickling his nose. Smiling he stroke it away from his face. She grunted and murmured something before sleeping on.

"Tired ne?" he whispered. Wellhe was partly responsibleone wild nightwho knew two super Saiya-jins could make such ahe glanced aroundshish looked like a blizzardWell he now knew why his dad called her sparkleit sparkled! From both sides! Her shoulders were visible over the blanket so he started trailing them. Sleepy she swatted him. Even in her sleep fighting back eh? Didn't his dad mention about taming? Well he obviously succeeded for more night only. He sighed as he mused about when he wanted her close againand what struggle it would beagain. 

"Vegeta? Will you give me a hard time when I want you again?" he whispered close to her face.  
"Huh." She grunted and turned over. Showing her bare back to him instead and sleeping on. He sighed again. Stubbornand sleepy. Patiently he trailed her from, from her ribs to her butt. Her tail flexed a bit. Just like a pussy cat, he mused grinning.

"Here kitty" He purred.   
"Meow" She responded with a delay. Not awake yethe grinned. Could be fixedso he proceeded with his finger trails. Leaning in closer and kissing the nap of her neck. She grunted sleepy. But didn't swat him away. 

Vegeta woke slowly and drowsy she turned over on her back and rubbed her eyes out. Focused blurry on Gokuu until all came back in focus. Not allowing her too long to think about it he kissed her and began the same routine as last night.

  
In the sickbay the doctors chatted as Jewel singing entered.

"Hi lovers, where's my pills?" she sung.   
"On the counter as usual. Had fun?" she nodded and twirling took the pills, gulped them down and used water to rinse. "Buh-bye!" and danced out again. They snickered. A nurse walked up and scratched her hair.

"Could I ah"  
"You know the way." She took some pills as well and continued her work.

Shy Chichi entered and peered around. Um  
"Welcome young lady, how can I help?" the doctor asked friendly. She flushed.  
"Umlast nightyou know" She glanced up flushed and waved down. He followed it until his eye rested on her lower body. AH. 

"Follow me. If you need moreor more frequent, please say so,. We'll prepare a glass of water and pills." She blushed.  
"WellI think"   
"Oh nothing to be ashamed of dear. Normal biological function. Jewel comes in and out daily. I swear I'll give her an injection. But if we dowe'll get bored here" He shrugged as a nurse brought a glass of water and he took out the pills. Chichi took them, gulped them down and drank the water.

"Are you sure their strong enough?" she asked.  
"Have you seen Jewel? At it for more then a year and still without child." She nodded. Proof enough.   
"Thanks." And walked away. As the doctors and nurses eyed the otherwould Vegeta? 

  
Vegeta woke this time first and glanced disorientated around. Where was shenot her roomEyed the sleeping male beside her and shook her head. Damnhe wonAGAIN. Nuff to drive a gal crazy. But not HER. and secretlyshe wasn't that cross with him. It was comforting to know someone could fight for herSTUPID THOUGHT. She was capable enough herself. Damned conflicting! Soar she rubbed her temples. Already she was giving herself a headachenew record"What a nightand morning" She hushed up as she noticed him asleep. Innocent as a child. And that about someone who managed to scare her shitless last night

"When I feel like it, I know your door." She mused smirking. Then who was using whom? There. Hehehe. As long as she thought about it like that, she'd be okay. She didn't like being attached to a person. Carefully she slid away and pulled on her ripped shirt. Crapsnuck to his closet and pulled out training pants and shirt. Barefoot she tiptoed out not even knowing WHY she tried hard not to wake him. Maybe she should have opened the shower on him. Preferably COLD.

Treaded like a ghost through the halls and fleeing from sight if someone came by. She hadn't even SHOWERED. Even the kitten she could care less about. After waiting for the coast to clear she sprinted through the hallway into the sickbay and quickly scanned the room, no Saiya-jin? Good. Finally relaxing she pulled the shirt better. She could do thisbloody humiliating and he should have taken a bloody pill, but she would manage. She jumped when a doctor came up and produced a glass with water and hand filled with two coloured pills. 

"Need these?" weary she eyed the pills.  
"One for the you know what, and one for the nausea." Before he knew it she handed him the empty glass. His hand empty

"Good" Whirled around and left. Stunned he blinkedlike this was as normal as a bath for Jewel at leastwhat was the big deal? Shrugging he joined his colleagues. Telling about Vegeta's jumpy behaviour. They added that to the complex Saiya-jin study they were keeping tabs on.

After a shower in her barren room she found a top and pants of her own and pulled them on with a vest over it. Pulled on slippers and picked up the kitten. Bardock had left a note he fed him. Nice of him And walked down the hall into the canteen. There she paused. Not expecting the group. Two nurses, Chichi, Celipa with bowls of ice-cream. They didn't even notice her until she walked past them to order some decent food over the tempting soft ice. 

"Vegetaforget the healthy food, this works better" Celipa muttered tired. Screw work. She was on strike. His fault. Thinking only a second she cancelled the food and took another bowl of ice and a spoon. Flopped tired on a chair beside Chichi and Celipa and scooped three spoons down before looking around.

"Chichi? Did it work?"  
"Like a charmbut who's sheet was it I found"  
"Oh ours" Celipa replied. Groaning as she sat upright and hurt her back. "Male Saiya-jin pheromones for women is the same like an aphrodisiac" She explained as Vegeta just ate.  
  
"Vegeta? You okay?"  
"Nope"  
"Glad to hear it. We neither. Have I told you I'm on strikeshould hear a bell in about a minute"

_-Celipa? Are you comingthere is a beautiful chair waiting for younext to Jewel?-_  
"SHUT UP Zorn." Vegeta growled.   
_-Good morning!-_  
"Fuck you" Vegeta grunted back.  
"Here-here." Celipa agreed. Clinging bowls.   
"Girl power" Chichi managed before dropping her arms on the tablesprained another muscle

"You know that Toora guy? He's good" One of the nurses mused.  
"Never slept with him." Chichi muttered.  
"Slept with two guys nowfather and son. So there." Vegeta replied. Celipa laughed.  
"You slept with Bardock too? When?"  
"Years back." She ate more. "Stuck on a planet."  
"Ah. Lemme guess. You were hurt, he patched you up while you wanted to strangle him. And he started his massage" Vegeta eyed Celipa.

"Oh yeahcould need one right about now"  
"I fixI FIX. Celipa to Bardock, get your tail into the canteen pronto!"  
_-What ever for my beautiful team mate?-_ he asked back.

"Because I ASKED her too?" Vegeta tired 'nicely'.  
_-AH, and a good morning to you too? I suppose all girls are huddling together?-_  
"You bet SENSEI who slept with my best FRIEND."

_-Ah my little Seito! So proud of you. You know, Toora can do the same? I'll be right over.-_  
"That's true I forgotTOORA JOIN BARDOPCK TO CANTEEN." Celipa stated.  
_-Comingshish. Some MEN work?-_  
"SCREW WORK GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW." Vegeta joined Celipa.   
_-Wait a minuteSolan can do as well? Hell they did it, they fix-_ Jewel informed. Celipa and Vegeta eyed the other as both in tune wailed for Solan. The three men walked in chatting happily. Celipa eyed Vegeta who homed in on Bardockshe supposed Vegeta would only let an ex lover touch her. 

  
"Toora? My backplease?" Celipa begged. Toora put his arms around her and pecked a kiss on her forehead.

"Aw you poor thingthat table will do." Picked her up and walked around Bardock who pulled Vegeta out of the chair. Celipa's nor Vegeta's tails were around their waists. Too tired and soar to even do that. Bardock pecked her cheek as she on her last reserves walked to a table and flopped on. Proud little thing. Cracked his knuckles he smirked.

"Well Vegeta, you deserve a 10 out of 10. what stamina to have the reserves to walk here. I'm impressed." She sighed.   
"ThanksI guess." Solan bend over to Chichi who lay flat over the tables, her arms before her outstretched.   
"I'm deaddo what you wantI surrenderonly to Saiya-jins" She grunted. Even her hair was still tangled up. Solan grinned as he glanced up at Panbuukin who strolled in. he paused to see Celipa out for the count and Vegeta who's tail flexed involuntarily. 

"Vegetaif I massage there, remove your hand? I know your ticklish but I need to work that muscle as well?" she moaned and flopped her hands before her and lay in complete relaxed state. Giving up her dignity or ego. Her tail flat out between her feet. 

_-Celipa??? Your 4 hours and 15 minutes to lahaaat?-_ Instantly rigid Vegeta rose and waved her fist up angrily.

"FUCK OFF OR I'LL COME UP!"  
_-Bbut Vegeta? She has work to do- _Weary of the threat he walked on eggs. Bardock flinched. Memories of him and a wall vividoh and her hand pushing him upgood thing he had his kidtalking about himwhere was he? Hadn't seen him yet

"SCREW HER WORK, YOU FUCKED HER UP, YOU DO IT! NOW BUZZ OFF!" Popping a vein she waited for a response.   
_-UmI'm sure Ronin can do a double shift-_  
"YOU DO IT MISTER STAMINA!" she growled back up. Before flopping down again. "There" she snickered content, but still tired and having NO reserves any more. Celipa lifted a thumbs up.

"You're the bestthat pointyeah press harder" Chichi had fallen asleep again as Solan continued. Panbuukin meanwhile helped a nurse out. The last sighed pitiful. Vegeta noticed and felt sorry.  
"Bardockfix her firstI'll wait." Confused Bardock eyed her.  
"You sure? Your pretty tense in the back" Ronin strolled in as his shift ended and eyed the group.

"Hey boys? This is a canteen, do massages, or group massages in sickbay" He snickered.   
"Well your sift just went into overtime. Help that poor lady."   
"Huh why? OHHH. I see" He grumbled not peeved but bemused. "I can fix up someone's dirty workgo figwell miss, lay down pleaseoops watch the bowlscareful you" He sighed as he picked the poor woman off the floor.

"Who messed you up"  
"He did" She pointed accusingly at Toora. Ronin tusked.

"Not even helping the woman you slept with. Shame on you."  
"Well Ronin I only have one pair of hands and Celipa asked me nicely." He replied. Curious Panbuukin eyed the woman he worked on.

"With whom did you sleep then?"  
"Meat?" Vegeta and Bardock cracked up.

'He managed to leave Lola?" Bardock managed.  
"Well we did it On her" The nurse stammered. "Was kind of nicethe vibrations and humming" She shy admitted. The others snickered.

"Engine room will never be the same." Toora stated lyrical.   
"He'll never look at LOLA normally" Celipa snickered. Vegeta smirked nasty.  
"He'll only have to lay down on her to feel her vibrations"

"Oh Vegeta" Chichi muttered tusking.  
"Shush. Miss sheet-pull."  
"Still have a bit, wanna smell?" Chichi offered.  
"NOOO." The women cried as she snickered. The men cracked up.

"May I, on behalf of all men. Bid you our sincerest apologies for our pheromones?" Vegeta sat up.  
"You what? You haveyou secreteAW SHIT?" Bardock peered over her shoulder.

"Didn't you know?"  
"NO?" he frowned.  
"Oh?"  
"What?" the other girls asked.

"They tricked us." Vegeta stammered. Too tired to get angry.  
"Well let me explain, LAY DOWN." Bardock shoved her back down and sat on her rear to keep her there. "Males indeed secrete a hormone that gets females interested."  
"Interested he says" Vegeta grumbled under him. He leaned over her nose. She peered at him.  
"Because woman only think of fighting, we have this neat time clock. When we gotto go, we gotto go. As to keep the species alive? Like we kinda need that? Really not our fault. It's our bodies fault."

"Then why don't females have that?" Chichi asked.  
"Because females already are flooded with hormones, baring chibi's and periods. I suppose the evolution thought you had it hard enough. So we got that deal." 

"Wonderful" Vegeta mused, being one of the last to pass out. Gokuu happily strolled in and paused. Alarmed he eyed around as Bardock yanked him outside.

"They look dead!" he cried.  
"Look their not. Only bushed. Their asleep smart ass."  
"Vegeta too?" he muttered soar. Bardock snickered.

"Even her, you wore her out son!"  
"I hoped for a sparring" He muttered sad.  
"Not today you won't. look I suppose you want food, we can eat and whisper. But only whisper okay?" He nodded so they returned inside. 

Sourly Gokuu stretched and winced at a snapping sound. Bardock hushed him as the other men eyed him sour. All their hands were cramped up. 

They tiptoed to the counter and whispered a plate. Even in the kitchen then people worked as silently as possible. One dropped a bowl of iron and winced as it rolling came to a stand still. Gulping he glanced pale up as Bardock covered his eyeseyed over as Panbuukin gave them the clear. On two tables the females slept on. Vegeta on a table in the middle where asleep Chichi and Celipa were parched against for warmth. Not that it was cold there. Just the touch of a living person. Vegeta had her arms spread like a martyr and lay on her back. Chichi and Celipa in the nooks over her shoulders. Sneaky Ronin flashed a photo camera. Celipa grunted asleep before continuing her rest. On another table lay the nurses. Also huddled together. Toora proceeded by ever so carefully trying to get a red bow in Vegeta's hair tip. Bardock sweat dropped and hissed softly to knock it out. Gokuu glanced up and paled. Waving his hand in a no motion. Toora ignored them. Celipa thud on the table as Vegeta's hand swooped and backhanded him away and into the back on top of three tables. Celipa grumbled asleep as Vegeta, also still asleep returned her hands. Celipa crawled back up in the nook and continued her snooze. Gokuu, Ronin, Bardock and Solan exhaled relieved. They crowded Toora who blinked up.

"Are you suicidal!" Bardock hissed.  
"She could have killed you in her sleep." Gokuu growled on top of that.  
"That temper eh? Didn't know that" Gokuu sighed feeling old.  
"Look she already tried to smother me with her tail last nightshe's dangerous in her sleepthank Dende I sleep lightly. Even so she wouldn't have been able to do kill me. I'm too strong. Your not." Worried Gokuu glanced down.

"Did she hit you hard?" Toora rubbed his busted nose.  
"Nah."  
"Cut the crap Toora. She did it once with me and I had a broken nose. Stop fucking around with her. It'll be the death of yah."

"Aw come ON, just a girl. So she's a tad strong. Big deal." He rose from the table and cleaned himself. In the back the chef cook waved his arms with a board.

_-FOOD READY.- _Was written down. All silently stampeded over. All on tiptoes. Never wake a woman who could have a grudge. Which meant, Chichi, Celipa and Vegeta who could be most threatening of the five. Or the nurses who could scream nasal. Or do nasty things to you when busted up. Humming Zorn strolled in and instantly was hushed by the males present. He blinked then eyed the women who now were tucked under sheets. He tiptoed to Celipa who like Chichi was laying at Vegeta's breast. Cuteand tiptoed to the others and got his food.


	14. Old Malice

**13. Old malice **

  
All in line up they tiptoed with plates in hands into the hallway and flopped down in the chairs they put up earlier. Bardock snickering as he thought about it. Female hostile take over! Life would never be the same again! Bwahaha. What a joke. He loved these situations.

"SoI busted Celipa a tad too much?" Zorn asked coyly.  
"A TAD?" three men sputtered who's hands were busted.

"She never was on strike after a night of passion. This is a first." Bardock replied.   
"Hmmwell maybe I was a bit rough on her. oh well." 

"Well cap, you were."  
"It's commander, not cap"  
"What aver CAPTAIN." Zorn loomed over Bardock as Gokuu glared warning up.   
"I never knew you were so insubordinateyou were quite humble before the king."  
"Yup, you said it. He was the king. Your not." Bardock daft returned.  
"Are you challenging me? If I were you, mister third class, I wouldn't" Gokuu eyed them weary.

"Dad" he muttered. Bardock rose and waved him down.

"I can handle this. I wasn't mister royal elite. Are you?" Zorn rose as well. Both opposite of the other.  
"Maybe I do to set you straight once and for all"  
"Look you busted a team mate of mine up needlessly. You went to far and I know you knew when you did so as well. She's not as strong as lovers you usually have. You knew that as well. You just tortured her." He growled.

"She said she could take it."   
"Oh that's why she tried to escape a couple of times? And YES I saw. Besides that sheet didn't came there on it's own"  
Oh shitpower struggle. All the ones he knew were with Vegeta and he could handle herbut his dad and Zorn?

"And I would appreciate it if you'd cut the third class shit out? I'm by far no longer a third classhaven't been for longer then you know"

"Well then. Lets find out."  
"Oh Zorn cut the shit out. We had this discussion before. I also know you held back my promotion to second class" stunned Toora glanced up.

"He did?"  
"Yes I did. It's impossible for a weak fighter to ascend to second." Zorn grunted. Gokuu lifted a weak finger.

"Umdon't want to butt inmuch. But I'm his son. And I'm a super Saiya-jindoes that make me super elite?"  
"Your not anything. You're a super Saiya-jin. Its above any caste." Zorn replied.  
"Ahjust askingsorry for the interruption."

"Now, room 2" Bardock hissed.  
"Fine." They turned and marched to room 2. As they loaded Vegeta startled awake the others snoozed on as Gokuu glanced down.

"I knew you'd feel it. Power struggle dad and Zornseems they had an old grudge. She carefully pulled free from the sleeping couple.

"Take me there" He nodded and picked her up. Carrying her to the room as the others parted for her to see.

"Which G level?"  
"Zero." She snorted.  
"Well then Bardock has an advantage already."  
"What do you mean?" she sighed.  
"He can hold back his power like we do and load it quickly. Zorn cannot. He cant load much higher then he is at now." 

"I never knew dad could do these tricksI never taught him."  
"He a worrier Gokuu. He pickups things up nearly instantly. And I helped fine tuning his senses."  
"I seethen how strong is Zorn?" Vegeta sighed as she seemed to enter a trance. Only to remember something she read a long time ago.

"Elitewas atat 4 to 7 thousand" she snapped out of it and bit her lip. "Close call"  
"You meanmy dad is an elite?"  
"Uh huh. Wanted to tell him before but forgot. Besides I never thought he'd use it to claim on"

"Wowmy dad in 2 years from third or second to elite" proud Gokuu glanced at his father who was loading up snarling at Zorn. Whom would be in for a big surprise. 

"Why do you think I went to the hardest planets? The king would hear my name more and more and then he'd have to admit my rank" He growled at Zorn. "Time and time again I went into the healing tankand now it's payback"

"Well see" Bardock glanced behind Zorn at Gokuu and Vegeta. She smirked confident at him. All he needed. She knew his maxshe as she noticed he watched her levelled her hand, the used the other which was put a tad higher and nodded at him. She then tapped her head. Signalling to use his wits. Gokuu put her on her feet and draped an arm around her. she crossed her arms and nodded at Bardock. 

Lifehe thought, was great. For one, he had a son, second he was a super Saiya-jin, third his consort was one too, AND happened to be a princess. And he got to kick Zorn's ass to reclaim his honour.

"No matter what you would have done. I would have blocked all transmissions. You'd never have got your precious status."

"WHAT? All because I slept with your niece ONCE?"  
"She was my favourite and was banned because of you"

"No, YOU, YOU were the one responsible for her banishment after she delivered the child! If you hadn't told about it because of your grudge against me! She wouldn't have to bare the shame for 9 months and being shipped out after she delivered. She never even saw the child!" He hissed back.

"I'm confused why are they screaming at the other?" Gokuu muttered. Vegeta put her finger on his lips and tried to follow the lip-reading session.

"I must say Zorn" He stated. "You had quite a grudge against poor Ziana. And shielded her away from me really good. I never managed to locate her. And Kakarottyou named him Kakarott! You scuma lowest class name! He deserved the best of the best! So he had a low fighting power at birth, he certainly made up. He was the first super Saiya-jin in thousands of years! With his sanity in check! And you know what? I'M PROUD OF HIM! I don't care weather he died 300 years ago and this is his descendant. I'm sure they would look allot like each other. Mentally and outwardly. I also know why you loathed him. Because he looked just like ME."

"All talkthat's the only thing you can do" Zorn growled.  
"Well I'm sorrytake THIS!" the blast whitewashed the room and Vegeta covered her eyes. Zorn was hit in his back.

"You seI fought on any hostile planet I could fight. While you snuggled up to the kingmay the gods have his soul." He dropped down and floored Zorn. Whom couldn't even see him.

"This is payback old friendBIG TIMESOLAR FLARE." All again whitewashed as Vegeta snickered. Good boy. Zorn blinked nearly blinded as Bardock prepared a longer loading attack.

"Oh so sorry, I've trained with my son, he and Vegeta taught me some tricksand I wish to SHARE. KAMEHAMEHAAA."

"BOTTENSU HAAA!" Zorn retaliated with a similar beam.  
"For your information Bardock. I wasn't snuggling up to the king, I advised him!"  
"WELL YOU SCREWED UP AND GOT HIM KILLED."  
"HE WANTED TO DO THAT ON HIS OWN!" Both men strained under the stress as Vegeta eyed Gokuu funny. He glanced down confused. Darting between her and the window.

"What wrong?"  
"He said youbut how" Confused she shook her head.  
"Yourthe one in your headwas not born from a third class motherbut a royal"   
"NE? wowdad sure came places"  
"Yeahas inthe palace? Unfortunately, your grandmother got banished"  
"Suppose the rules were stricter about classesI wonder if she died alone" He muttered soft.   
"Maybe we'll find her someday." Vegeta offered. Gokuu nodded sighing while he rooted for his father. Slowly Celipa walked over and eyed their serious faces.

"Who's shaking the ship? I thought you two were having a brawl" Gokuu glanced up as he felt Vegeta lean more into him. Huh?  
"Nah, not today." She replied.  
"Um what's my mate doing with Bardock?"  
"Power struggle." 

"WHAT?" she rammed on the window. "DON'T GET KILLED, BOTH OF YOU! That idiot fete between themI tried to get your dad at your cribthe kids crib. He didn't want too" 

"Well. I guarantee you he did see the other me."  
"He did? He finally listened to Celipa? Wow" She mused. After 40 minutes Zorn and Bardock were exhausted. Still it was evident that Bardock was stronger. 

"I won'tgive upthird class" He panted.  
"No Zorn. I'm an elite. Get it in your thick head." Punching him back he panted as well. Zorn smirked soar.  
"You sure got up in ranksbut only a royal can upgrade yahand it's not from my family line" Both glanced at the pale Vegeta. Still tired but too stubborn to sit down. Worming away from Gokuu she opened the door and walked in.

"Are you two finished? Oh and boys, I now know what was up between you two." She crossed her arms as her family trade prescribed. Glaring down at the two sitting worriers. 

"But how could you" Zorn stammered.  
"I'm a lip reader. Quite handy when teachers talk softly to themselves while eyeing answers to a testnow then. Bardock" she reached her hand down and pulled him up. "You proved yourself worthy of elite status. You battled one for more then 40 minutes. And were the last standing. Zorn, you too proved yourself an elite. You stay one. Now if I ever hear about this fete again, you both are degraded ranks to third class. Despite power levels. Understood?"

"Yes sire." Both stated. 

"And Zorn, if you have another fete between one of these shipmates. Tell me in advance? I hate surprises." She added. Before offering him a hand as well and pulled him up too.

"Yes sire."  
"Good. Oh and prepare the crew for a re-evaluation. I want them all in the class they deserve to be." Turned and nearly fell over. Crap. What an exit. Went so welldrat, double DRAT. Two boots stood before her. which she knew well.

"Your fault." She grunted as Gokuu helped her up snickering.   
"Not exactly. Both our faults. And if it helpsI feel like crap as well. Mind if we share my bed again. You broke yours."  
"No hanky-panky?" she asked first.  
"No hanky-panky. Too tired. I just want to sleep."  
"Good, so do i." Arm draped over her they walked away. Stunned Zorn and Bardock eyed the other. Um right

"Zorn? Lets have a beer."  
'No more fete?" Zorn asked.  
"No more Fete. I won. And I did screw up her life."  
"Yeah so did I, and I never got to chance to apologise."   
"We're both losers. I made her pregnant. You kicked her off the planet. We're so bad" Arm in arm they walked out.

"Yeah. Still making her pregnant was worse."  
"Oh? Taking her baby and kicking here off planet wasn't? she WANTED a kid."  
"True. Like I said, I was an ass. But so were you."  
"You didn't say it before."

"Well it's sometimes got to get my nose rubbed in a floor. Besides were the two only elite's. We should stick together."  
"True, true. Only took 300 years to get it through your thick scull."  
'Well officially 2 years. The 300 years I was likedead?"  
"Yeah, feels like crap. I fell like eating some steak."  
"Yeah me too. Wonder if the girls woke yet."  
"I don't care if they are dead, in a coma or awake I'm famished." Stunned Celipa watched the pass her by. 

"OI CHOTTO wait for poor me!!!" She sourly ran over. They parted arms and took her in-between.  
"Good thing you called us. Saw right over you girl." Bardock mused.  
'Your mean." She sulked. "I'm soar all over" Zorn kissed her head.  
"Sorry. In the future I'll be more careful. But hey look at Bardock, if you train you could get where we are too."  
"Now I fell more sorry for myself then before" Celipa grunted. They laughed before she joined. 

* * *  
On Rican 1

He glanced disdain around. No trace of either the ship or his spy. Moody he glanced at the busy street life. He hated crowdsstepped back inside his ship and flew up. Outside of the atmosphere the hatch opened on top and smirking he rose out. Protected by his own aura from the vacuum. 

"Well they had so much fun here right? Bye-bye." Powered up and a crackling green beam slashed into the planet core before it exploded taking the sun and moon with it.

* * *

  
"HOLY CRAP!" Jazz cried. Slamming the intercom.

"Commander! Come up to command! They goddamned blew it up!" Zorn shook off the previous fight and ran up. Vegeta and Gokuu stalling their sleep ran up as well. Panic had sounded in Jazz's voice which woke Chichi who also ran up to command. Pale Jazz eyed the suddenly flooded command room.

"The view screen Sir. This was Rican 1 5 minutes agothis is Rican now" An empty void of space remained. Vegeta leaned back to Gokuu in shock. Ifif they could do that, what about earth? 

"Seems that our dark prince missed his spy and you by a couple of days" Zorn muttered unhappy. "Don't think their so strong because they blew up a planet. There are numerous ways to blow a planet up."

"Sir" Jazz muttered low. "Sensors confirm a dense ki bean was the cause of implosion" even Zorn cursed now.   
"Seems we underestimated the power of this idiot."  
"How high of a rating is needed to blow a planet up?" Vegeta asked weary.

"18.000 would do nicely" He responded as Vegeta smirked nervous

"We are over a millionmaybe more"  
"Don't want to be a bring of bad news. But what if this wasn't his max? there is no telling what he's capable off. It exceeds mine anyway." Gokuu hung his head low to Vegeta.

"Then it depends on us Vegeta." She nodded grim.   
"Oh ohhboogies at 11 o'clock"

"Battle stations now!" Zorn cried. The bridge was emptied as Vegeta and Bardock with Chichi relocated in the commanders room. While out of the way they had a direct communication open to the command room and heard the commands given out. Chichi's hearth raced in fright. Hand to had was one thing. Sitting in a ship under attack was scary. Vegeta seeing it pulled her closer and put an arm around her.

"Zorn knows what he's doing. He's a veteran. He advised my ancestor. A privilege not easily given."   
_-ALL HENDS BRACE FOR IMPACT-_  
Crying out Chichi clung Vegeta. The ship shook allot as both girls dropped on the floor. Whimpering Chichi started crying. She was too young to die! 

_-Status report!-  
-Four dead, 7 wounded, power at 78%. Forward shielding barely holding. They have more advance weaponry sir.-  
-Perhaps but we have more wits. Load lasers! Lets thin them out! Firing on my mark. Let them come closerNOW.-  
-Sir direct hit, 3 down. 17 still operational.-  
-Load torpedoes. On my co-ordinates- _he stated a sort of grid co-ordinates where Vegeta recognised a strategy in. Just like chess but with higher stakesshe wondered if Zorn was fond of chess

She glanced up as Gokuu grabbed the window sill. A chain reaction of explosions lid the dark space

"Zornthat was smart" He mused. 

Bardock at weapon control. Nodded.  
"7 down sir. Nice move."  
"Old trick. Still worksidiots must have forgotten. Oh crapshit INCOMING." Again the ship shuddered as Chichi dug her nails into Vegeta. Jazz stumbled inside in the midst of the impact. Eyed Chichi and walked over wavering.

"Was send here. I'm uselessthe others are much more experiencedChichi come here hun" she glanced teary eyed up from Vegeta's lap and whimpering reached up. He sat before her and pulled her in his arms.

"I know, I knowbut this is the live Saiya-jin leadit's not fun and games all the time. Shushthat's why we have so much fun on shore leave." He wanted to add because we tend to die but Vegeta shook her head. Again Zorn did a well move. The bow which was at 100% absorbed the blow and they shot upwards and took 4 along. 

_-Bardock I want that star gone, it's already collapsing on itself! Lets help the nova.-_  
"If my calculations are right sir, this will affect us greatly as well."   
_-Fine, Meat. Make use engines are at full reverse on my mark. All none essential power to the shields and again brace for impact. Bardock fire.-  
-Firingnova forming in 3mark."  
-Meat NOW. Jewel shut down screen!-  
-Full reverse!-_ stunned Vegeta stood beside Gokuu and grabbed him as the nova blinded them. Jazz looking up at them only saw two silhouettes in a sea of red and yellow. The couple was flung backwards as the engines kicked in. the shock waves made the ship heel sharply to the right so Gokuu and Vegeta tumbled back to the window. Slamming into the wall and catching Vegeta Gokuu exhaled.

"I hope they know what their doing!" Jazz clinging Chichi and a desk paw sighed.  
"All I know is that Zorn was the best strategic in the kings army. And add to that two very experience teams. Yeah, I think they know what their doing." Vegeta crawled back up and blinked away the spots before her eyes. Nova was beautiful. But blinding.

_-I want full reports now.-_ Vegeta stumbled to the com.  
"Command ready room, no casualties."  
_-Good, engine room?-  
-LOLA down to 52%, Vegeta, I could use a hand. Three of my men are dead.-_  
"Understood. On my way." Gokuu grabbed her hand and squeezed it a bit. She smirked and walked quickly away.

He turned back to the window. Trying to think with them. Chichi meanwhile still held onto Jazz for dear life.  
_-Chichi? I want you to go to sickbay. I understood from Vegeta just now you know CPR. We can use all help there with the injured.- _She rose shaky and walked brave away.

_-Sir radar sensors are down.- Jewel muttered.  
-Vegeta from engine room. Already on it.- and explosion below Jewel's desk.  
-Aw crap my feet!" _she rolled back and blew it out, and stamped a bit._ -Extinguisher please?" _Ronin blasted foam over her feet._  
-Console?-  
-Oh okay.-_

_-Weapons at 65% shield at 55%. Nova waves passed. Enemy down to 4 and retreating. Suggestion, destroy before they tell our position.-_

-_Negative. They already transmitted.- Ronin replied.  
-Sickbay to Command, 20 dead 12 injured. Not in life danger. 2 are critical.-_

_-I don't want anymore surprises! 20 paid their lives for our carelessness-  
-Sir?- Jazz muttered. -Even if all were at the command roomthey had a cloak system-  
-WHAT?-_ Gokuu walked into the command room where Jazz stood in the doorway.

"That's why sensors didn't see them. Fortunately they all de-cloakedI hope"  
"DAMN, Bardock deceiver those signals if there are any."  
"Already on it sir. Gokuu come here I could need an extra set of eyes." Nodding Gokuu joined him as both scanned the frequencies. 

Chichi meanwhile bandaged hurt crew men. Panbuukin snorted at a cut in his arm. Solan had bumped his head hart and was out cold. Must have been quite a head bang. The killed all were from the original crew. The hurt varied from canteen to cleaners and mechanics. Not liking the work, she still pressed on. Some wounds looked so badthe critical were in the tanks.

In the engine room Vegeta sweated in the heat with Meat. Crawling lithely where he had a hard time coming.

"You know" Meat muttered somewhere under a panel while she was up in a tube. "LOLA will keep me warm day and night, but this is nuts. How is the heat control doing?"

"Being as stubborn as you." She replied.  
'That's badvery badwait up." Rose with a huge spanner and slammed hard on the tube Vegeta was in. Grabbing her ears she crawled out and fell on the ground.

"OwYOU OATH!" he already was somewhere else and checked the rating.

Already going downgood gal!!! Oh oops. Weren't you in there?" Vegeta sweat dropped. Grabbing the spanner he dropped.

"YES, care to join!" She hissed with a throbbing head and probably busted ears.  
"Nahsorry, could you leek at the panels for sensors? Hehehe? No tube crawling, and you can take a punch with electricity"  
"Why youFINE." Dropped the spanner and grabbed some screwdrivers instead.

On the command room Gokuu leaned closer.  
"Dad enlarge grid 8b."  
"Already on it."  
"AgainAH SEE?"  
"I seepermission to fire sir! We found some more!"  
"Granted. Fire at will."

"They tried byut nothing fired. Below Vegeta picked herself off the ground. Damnit.

_-We need phasers, like yesterday? We have a fan club again!-  
__-FINE, I just got blasted off again. I'm getting there. You'll have it in 2 minutes.-_  
"Need it in one"  
_-Fine 50 seconds.-_  
"Deal."

She crawled under a panel and messed about. Relining connections. No power for the kitchen. Ah well.   
"Phasers loading now." She stated. "You only have two shots. Make them count. I'm proceeding to the torpedo's."

  
"Scanningtargets locked. Firing" Bardock muttered.  
"Make them count Bardock. You heard her, only two shots" Zorn muttered back.  
"Only need one, your not the only one with tricks" Zorn snickered.  
"I'd bet you're the most dirty fighter I know."  
"True, true. Firing" a light flashed up. "Got himnow the othermissed? NO WAY?"  
"Sometimes you win sometimes you losestatus on torpedo's!"

_-Justyes, fire when ready.-_  
"When not Phasering them out of the galaxy. Torpedo them. Fire at will. We have enough of those." Three flashed up at Jewel's loving shots as Bardock beat himself mentally up. He missed? HE MISSED?

"Dad? I'm not seeing anythingtheir not hiding near usbut that nebula block sweeps."  
"Nice of you to mention it Gokuu. Cause it'll be our hide spot. If it blocks ours should block theirs as well. Jewel, if you please?"  
"Yes SIR." And soon they hid inside the nebula. A place where communication only crackled. And sensor sweeps were messed up. It fluxed purple blue around them.

* * *

The upcoming 12 hours they repaired broken connections and avoided the engine room where Meat and Vegeta quarreled constantly with the other. He messed up work she just fixed and he tended to slam on bits and pieces she sat in. On her turn she screamed back at him and sometimes chasing him angrily around with powertools.

Celipa sat with Jewel under their panels to fix scanning and communication. Chatting while working and getting light shocks. Chichi still aiding in sickbay where 3 off the staff had been hurt as well. Bardock and Gokuu thinking up a method to get a sooner warning for sneak attacks. Seemed both were good tacktic wise and agreed more then in the engine room. The command room was flooded by tools. When Zorn wished to move he after a while hovered over. As he'd break his feet over the mess. Wires, tools power toolsall was strewn about. Including feet and hands. Tails sticking up in concentration. Jazz walked over with a plate of food and drinks as he by accident stood on Celipa's tail. She cried out and grabbed an eletrified wire fully. Singed she pulled free and hit her head against the panel above. Winching she rubbed it before flooring Jazz. Who's plates contents fell over Zorn. Soar Jazz glanced up and sweat dropped. Shit dripping with coffee Zorn sighed.

"I'll be in my room" He muttered and walked away. His cabin to be exact as Bardock and Gokuu took over his ready room. Blowing things up was fun. Repairsnot so fun. Drying himself he decided for a ships check. Personally. The command room was driving him nuts. Too small space with too many junk and manpower. After his round past the tired sickbay and wounded, he entered the engine room where Meat slammed a metal bar again. Vegeta tumbled out and flashed super.

"THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU!!!" stalked up and with her small height pinned Meat gulping up a wall. "I warned you numerous times!"

"Zornhelp? Oh.lola can't be fixedit was a direct hit to the engine room" he gasped and turned blue as Vegeta snarled.  
"Your fault if you didn't blow thoise fuses I was WORKING ON thus electrocuting me AGAIN. It would have worked FINE. Direct hit my tail!" Zorn eyed the bickering couple. Well they bonded well

"When you two are finished. Come to the canteen. I have an announchment." Vegeta nodded. Dropped Meat like a bag of patatoes and cleaned her hands on a dirty rag. 

"I'll walk with you. I'm fed up with him and that damned spanner of his."

30 minutes later the canteen was filled by crew members. A communication link opened ship wide as well for medical personell who took care of the wounded, and to the commandroom. Zorn stood before them. 

"After our fight Lola is functionalonly at 25%. Which is dangerously low. We need a newer and better ship. I know of a base he must have taken over. Base 839. We have recorded a message and I need volanteers to crack it" Vegeta raised her hand eager. A puzzle! Gokuu as well before even looking aound. Zorn smirked.

"A couple. Allright. Work around the clock. I want it cracked asp. Ronin will give you both the trascription in the room at the command room." Nodding they rose and walked with Ronin up as Chichi sighing rose to return to sickbay. Zorn noticed her aversion and stopped her.

"Why not assist Gokuu and Vegeta. If I know them well enough, they won't come out until they cracked it and it might take a while. AlsoI do believe they are starving." Happy she nodded and walked to the chef. Zorn shook his head. A chibi lost in spacepoor kid. The canteen ran empty again as Chichi balanced the plate daft and entered the lift where Jazz stood. He grinned at her.

"Oh wow sweet, all for me?" she swatted his finger off.  
"You'll start packing already. They'll crack it in no time, so we'll have a new ship." She stated.  
"Not even a cookie?" He whined playful. Draping his tail around her waist to pull her against him.

"Wait till tonight youokay ONE cookie." She took one and propped it in his open mouth. He crunched it and gulped it down. Licking his lips clean. Then took her fingers in his mouth to clean any crumbs he could find. Snickering she eyed him as the doors opened at command. Yanking them back she walked out a little blushing. Celipa and Jewel snickered. Jazz lingered behind her until she walked into the ready room and took a sharp left and flopped near Jewel.

"Not under working hours" Jewel whispered with twinkling eyes. Young couples were so cute. Jazz was like a puppy dog nowaw. Speaking of pupshe eyed the kitten in her armourwhy Vegeta handed her this was beyond her. She didn't own it

* * *

  
Chichi entered the room and eyed the scribbled papers with Vegeta at the keyboard and Gokuu behind her looking over her shoulder.

"Damned algorithms" Vegeta grumbled as she scrolled again and again through the document.  
"I come baring gifts" They glanced up and thanked her as they attacked the food and drinks. Sitting down on the couch she watched them until her eyes drooped and she fell asleep. Gokuu hours later and well past midnight rose from his slumber and eyed Vegeta who with her feet on the desk and leaning back in the chair was asleep. Rose and scratching his scalp yawning rolled her chair aside and sat crunched before the keyboard. His eyes blurred a bit still sleepy as he started looking crossed eyedhuh? Wait a secmaybe then this wouldand that couldYES. He rose and by accident bumped Vegeta off the desk. She sat upright and glanced around. Wot, who?  
  
"Sparkle. I got it!" Gokuu whispered.  
"You did? Lemme see" She whispered back for Chichi. Both leaned over the desk as Gokuu's hand snaked over her back and to her waist on the others side.

"AH you cracked itwhat's a WhiteStar?"  
"Already read it. Biggestnewest prototype fighter of theirs" she gasped.  
"Just imagine us stealing itwhat a joke" She hit print and knew it would roll out in the command room. Taking his hand she pulled him after her into the command room. 

As soon as they were away from Chichi Vegeta zoomed around a panel and scooped up the papers.  
"Lets show Zorn what you discovered" She handed him the 40 paged stack. Grabbing his left hand and yanking him into the lift. Smacked the right button and soon they ran through the hallway. Skit to a halt before Zorn's room and slammed the chime once before entering the dark room. 

"Computer light on!" she cried and poked Zorn awake. Instinctive he grabbed her arm to punch her which she blocked and pushed him back down. Landing with her hands beside his face. And leaned in with shimmering eyes.

"We cracked itGokuu did" She whispered while Celipa groaning hid under the sheets.  
"Burden of a commanders mate" she grumbled as Vegeta waved Gokuu closer.

"It's a treatsummery. Specifications to a new proto ship called WhiteStar." Gokuu handed Zorn the papers who scanned them quickly. Wow! 

"I think I fell in love" He mused smug as Celipa bit his thigh. "Twice" He petted her butt. Luckily she didn't bite somewhere else

"And even the base numberand I happen to know where it isnot even that far. Lola can limp over therechange the ship to coordinates 558.97." Vegeta nodded and vanished as Zorn blinked.

"I meant tell the nightshift? Oh well."  
"Good night sir" Gokuu muttered smirking.  
"Good night. And Gokuu? Thy and make her sleep? She's hyper?"

"Oh when she's in command and inputs the coordinates, she'll fall asleep again." He waved once and strolled back to command. When he arrived he found Vegeta asleep in Zorn's chair. So predictable. Shrugging he picked her up, flopped down and put her on is lap. She curled up against him and snoozed on. Unknown to them the lights dimmed more and more. 


	15. Prototype WhiteStar

**14. Prototype WhiteStar **

  
Zorn and the day crew eyed the other at the chair scene. Gokuu snoring softly with his head tilted backwards. Vegeta softly slept against his chest. Clutching his armour. 

"Nightly activities report sir. Good night sir." One of the alien humanoid crew stated who had command in nightshifts.  
"Anything out of the ord" the man pointed smiling at the couple.   
"They were the only thing off. Went to the lavatory, when I came back my seat was taken." Zorn snickered.  
"I betwell lets wake the sleeping beauties" Ronin buzzed around him and took a snapshot. Grinning he walked away as he waved the Polaroid dry. Secret ammo!! Celipa entered yawning.

"Morning, is it my eyes that are still closed or are the lights dim?"  
_-Meat to command. Power at 15% and dropping. Sir we have power for only another 12 hours. Life-support 16 hours.- _Zorn walked to the chair and hit the communication button swatting Gokuu's hand away first.

"Understood. Command out." He poked Gokuu. "Wake up son, I want my chair back."  
"Huh? What? Oh hi commander...whatoh?" He smiled sheepish. "I see" Gokuu gently shook Vegeta. "Vegeta wake upits morning."

"Don't wanoh? Hi Zorn" Slid wavering off Gokuu and yawned. "Your chair sleeps good." Smirking she walked into the lift with Gokuu. 

"My chair? Shish, maybe you have a new room tonight. Start packing."  
"I have nothing to pack thanks anyway." The doors slid closed as Zorn flopped in his preheated chair.  
"OKAY, Bardock. Select a group you want to take down to vetch our new ship. They were so kind to build and invite us."  
"Yes sir!" Eagerly Bardock started scanning files. One hour passed. Where in Vegeta showered, Gokuu showered. And ate with her and Chichi. Ronin decoding other messages they intercepted after they left the nebula. Zorn hanging in his chair glancing at Bardock. Who finished his wish list.

"Okay here we go." Bardock hit intercom and read off the list.  
"Vegeta, Toora, Meat, Gokuu, Solan report to command asp." As the group arrived they were redirected in the smaller room with Bardock and Zorn.

A chart hung at the back with a blue print of the base.

"As you see here is the base which we will raid." Bardock began. "After arrival we will split up in three groups. Meat your with me, Toora you with Gokuu, Vegeta and Solan. Meat when we find the ship, you will go to Lola two. Vegeta you can fly anything with buttons, command. Solan you clear the command and keep hostiles out while Vegeta gets known to the new interface. Toora, Gokuu, you two can skip around keeping enemies away and take along anything of use. Kill as much as you can. The more you kill the less that will hounding us later. I will stand guard at the ships entrance. Understood?" all nodded. "Good memorises this map. After we fly away, all that do not have to fly, clean the ship. Vegeta blow up the planet. You will rendezvous with this ship and lock on as we transfer personnel and food. Time span is 10 minutes for the planet, 15 minutes, another 10 minutes for ship swipe, and 1 hour for rendezvous." Some eyed him doubtful.

"That's a very tight schedule" Vegeta muttered. One of the rare with the guts to complain.  
"I know. But in 16 house this ship will fail on life-support. And arrival will take 5 hours. So? Tight. We will use the capsules while this ship hides behind this" He tapped the space chart beside it. "Asteroid." Gokuu grinned. Nicetight, and dangerouswhat a dare! Bardock eyed Gokuu who eyed him.

"Yes I know, it's exciting, stealing a shipagain!" Vegeta snickered at Bardock's words.  
"Ah well, Lola lasted a whole year with Saiyansgive the girl some credit."  
"While you were busy with yourwe will prepare transport of the gravity rooms and personal belongings and rations." Zorn added.

"Aren't we forgetting someone? Our changeling fox?" Toora mused.   
"Oh wellwe'll find him a box or something. He can change shape, not size." Zorn muttered. He forgot "Okay, eat and rest. You have one hour. Good luck." 

"Thanks sir."

Vegeta was left alone in the ready room with the stack of papers and read thought it with Zorn.

"Length 475.6 metres, 38 crewmembers possible. We have 30 men so we have some spare rooms. Trooper space so additional crew 60, heavy fighter cruiser power quantum gravity, 2 fusion reactors lifespan of about 5 years. AH, my favourite part. Weaponry. 1 quantum gravity cannon. I wonder what a punch this quantum thing gives2 pulse neutrino cannons. Four pulse guns. Defence. Armoured hull. Gravity tractor beam. Alien shielding. Alien stealth technology. And only useable for sensor sweeps. No visual hiding. A heavy Quantum gravity discharge of 100.000 Tera watt" Vegeta cringed. ErrrTera? "Bio armour? Shielding consists of alternating gravimetric distortion waves and a complex field of graphic electromagnetic energy barriers." Zorn sighed. Wow what a treat. Even if he didn't understand most of it Vegeta made notes and muttered to herself. 

"Living entitybio armour right? Biological armourimagine thatmaybe it heals itself after impact and just maybe"She bit the butt off her pen. "Scar tissue enhances strengthjust like Saiya-jin!"

"Shush. Now where was I" they continued talking things true as Meat joined and wailed in excitement at the three generators.  
"My babies can create what?"  
"A wormhole to something they call hyperspace." Vegeta repeated. "Probably a short cut."  
"You bet. I quote with use of the Jump mode, a 100.000 light years can be crossed in 7 weeks." Zorn commented in bliss. "This baby needs 21 weeks to cross that space!" Vegeta eyed the clock and rose.

"Okay, lets get you your present Zorn. Lets go Meat." Taking her notes which she put where no man would dare to grab it, her suit, she walked out.   
"Womenall the same. As IF I'd grab that paper from her bra" Meat muttered as he strolled after her. Zorn snickered.

"Okay guys. On my mark it's fourteen hours left. 4mark. Get in." All sat in their assigned pods. Before them all the cargo was being capsulated. Every fighter dressed in full body armour. Chichi waved them good bye with Jazz and Declan who mewed unhappy. Vegeta on purpose had left him in her care. Fighting and a kittendid not mix.

5 minutes before entering atmosphere.

"Okay men and woman, recap. Meat mission objective."  
_-Clean path to engine room and get the babies started.-_  
"Vegeta."  
_-Command room, wipe everyone and navigation.-_  
"Gokuu."  
_-Wipe and raid.-_  
"Toora."  
_-Same as his, eh kid?.-_  
_-Sure-_ Gokuu snickered.  
"Solan."  
_-Back Vegeta up.-_ Bardock heared Vegeta's sneer._  
-And you SIR Bardock? Mission objective?-_  
"Protect meats marvellous bulls eye butt. As usual. And afterwards kiddies. The ones not responsible for steering or machineryrid the ship of alien cooties." Snickering greeted him.

_-I'm forgetting somethingAH yes. Blow the planet up. Which shall I usethe pulse neutrino cannonsgravimetric discharge cannons-  
-Last one sounded funny."  
-Think so? Okay. That one will be it. I wonder what kind of boom we'll get-_  
"Landing in one minute. Prepare for fan-club. Hey brat? Just think of it like a video game."  
_-No dad, I'm not a chibi anymore. I can handle it.-_  
"Kids grow up so soonah well. Good luck people. You have ten minutes or we're leaving without you."  
_-No you won't.-  
-Yes I will-_ Vegeta chided.

"Don't tease them Vegeta."  
_-Party pooper. Okay heads up!-_ they landed and instantly hopped out. Laser fired at them as they scattered around the buildings and into the base itself. The proto-ship was hidden under the ground. Already had known that so Vegeta, Meat, Bardock and Solan covering each others backs ran down while blasting enemies around them. 

"I feel old. First fought next to your dad now with youduck son"  
"Huh? Why? OH!" Gokuu didn't and rubbed his nose.  
"That tingled" Toora sighed as he yanked him along.   
"Mental noteNever say duck to a super Saiya-jin, he wont"

Vegeta and Bardock rolled behind a crate as Solan and Meat were pinned down.  
"Remember those lasers?" Vegeta growled. Bardock briefly eyed her.  
"Yesyou got hit with one last time?"  
"BABY!!!" Meat ran through the barrage of laser beams as Vegeta growling rose and flashed golden as she shoved him aside from a big bertha laser gun. 

"YOU RUNT! You have to fire before you can enter the ship?" Dragging him behind her like a too eager kiddie, he wanted in so desperatelyshe held him in her aura which deflected all beams. "Men are impossible brats" She growled as Bardock and Solan eyed the other and cracked up. She looked like a mommy!

-Team 1 to 2 and 3. Nicked all we could. Need a hand?-  
"Nah Meat getting himself killed and Vegeta peeved at him. Nothing much." Bardock snickered as he saw Vegeta walking like a mountain through the barrage of fire and up the ramp.

"Teams 1 and 3. We have 5 minutes to board the ship."   
-Yeah-yeah already inside- Vegeta grumbled back. -Kiddie on the rampage. Heading to the bridge now. Care to cover my BACK Solan?-  
-COMING! Unlike some I don't have an impregnable shield.- he yelped almost as Gokuu tapped his shoulder.  
"Need mine?" he offered.  
"BY THEGokuu don't sneak up on me!" Solan spat.  
"You were busy talking and shooting. Come on, not nice to keep a lady waiting. Dad? Wanna join?" Toora behind Gokuu snickering shot around him. Great shield. Bardock soon joined him. On purpose Toora stayed back and blasted 'at' Gokuu who unknowingly blocked sending the beams left and right of him hitting the enemy positions. Toora laughed stunned it worked. Bardock reeled around and hooked his fist into his jaw.

"Are you CRAZY!" Toora picked himself off the ground.  
"He can take it. Look he didn't even NOTICE."  
"hmmneat trick though. But NOT again."

_-Front clear!- Solan informed.   
-Half of team threeSolan. I know how this thing works. Board please. Activating thrusters now.-_ Vegeta stated.  
_-Half of team 2!! Bardock. I got this baby runningand she's purring!!-_ Bardock, Solan, Gokuu and Toora ran inside as the ramp closed. Darn that Vegeta. As they tumbled inside the ship hummed louder and nudged the ceiling. Vegeta initialised shielding and broke through it with a blast. Hovering up and over the base. Below personnel gasped. Smirking Vegeta turned it with the nose to the highest tower. And coyly hit a firing button. Not caring which. It shot an Electromagnetic pulse at it and disabled all electronics in one go. No communication or sensor sweeps were possible. Machinery imploding on its own. Vegeta send the ship into space and turned it around one last time.

"Okay. Bye-bye, nice knowing yah andthanks for the ship?" Hit the 1 Quantum-Gravitic Discharge. Solan walked up behind her amazed at the crackling blue ray which incinerated the planet but left the solar planet in peace, even the moon! It just wasno explosionlike a bloody black hole! Vegeta eyed her hands at the buttons. Wow

"Umis it gone?" she stammered.  
"Likegreat galaxiesthere is nothing leftnot even dust!"   
_-Hello? We have some visitors on the ship? Their not happy? And there are many? GET YOUR TAIL HERE Solan.-_  
"Um" Turned around and joined them as Vegeta sat back

_-Solan, decks 1 and 2. Gokuu 3-4, Toora, 5-6. I'll take 7 and 8. Meat you clear engine room and 9. Vegeta. Enjoying yourself?-_  
"I ah" Shaking her head clear she input the asteroid coordinates, and smirked as she thought up something daring. Would Zorn kill her? NAH! He was too weak. Coyly hit the activation button and saw another beam shot before the ship. A round wormhole formed and it shot inside. Red hues mixed with black inside it. Amazed she simply gazed at it as the doors opened behind her.

"Look at that Solan"   
"Indeed!" She dove in reflex as a laser shot over her head. Crap.  
"Solan YOU ASS! YOU LET ONE GET TO ME! WARN ME NEXT TIME GODAMNIT!"  
_-There are 25 around me? Sorry?-_  
"Aw Shuddup." She eyed her adversary. Green, small ugly. All she needed to know.  
"You shouldn't have shot at me?" He snickered weary as three others piled in.

"I hate VISITORS." She flashed gold as the other whimpered.  
"Another!" Talking it they met Gokuu she smirked.  
"Yup, and just as bad assed, byeee!" Incinerating them in one blast she sighing flopped back down. Darn. And she had wanted to keep the bridge clean.

Below Bardock and Gokuu walked to the other. Bodies strewn about around.  
"What a bore." Gokuu muttered.  
"Excuse you? We just nicked the best ship in this universe? Ingrate." Gokuu waved it off.  
"Come on dad, I meant they didn't put up a decent fight." Bardock rolled his eyes.  
"You're a super Saiya-jin for crying out loud. What did you expect?"  
"More of a challenge? You talked about it neat."  
"Well unlike youI had a ball." 

  
Zorn sighed as he eyed the clock again. Time was running outso they had been gone for only 5 hours and 40 minutes  
"Non essential personnel relocate to cargo bay 1." He muttered to do at least something. He wondered what was upRonin suddenly reeled back.

"ENERGY DISTORTION BEFORE OUR BOW!" A hole formed in space itself as a green purple ship shot out and instantly stopped before him. Nearly nose to nose. 

"By the galaxyI think I did something in my pants" Celipa squeaked. Jazz who had been handing drinks reeled back and flopped on his rear as Chichi gasped in the back. 

"Umincoming transmission"  
"Screen" Zorn muttered pale. Vegeta's face smirked at them.  
_-There we are! Missed us? Nice ship eh? Great breaks too. You'll like it. Oh Zorn? I kinda messed up your new bridge? Solan's fault.-_ she sighed soar as she eyed the body marks behind her.

"Y.Vegeta? youwhy didyour 5 hours early!" she shrugged.  
_-Want me to leave?-_  
"NOcontinue with the plan. Air lock Celipa?"  
_-I.wouldn't do that if I were you- Vegeta sung. -_They haven't finished cleaning up yet.- she chided as two arms grabbed her from behind.

"We are now" Gokuu muttered as he messed her hair. "Naughty. You scared the shit from them  
"Come onfelt like it."

"Umokay. Celipa locking procedure. All personnel as previously ordered all to cargo bay 1. And enter the WhiteStar in an orderly fashion."

_-Celipa, I'll lock onto your ship. Our airlock is a tricky one. Stand by.- _keeping the communication open they saw Vegeta hitting buttons rapidly as their turned around. With the right flank they drifted on thrusters closer.

_-1000 meters500 meterslocked.- Their ships shuddered lightly as the ships locked on to the other.   
-Opening our side of the lock.-_  
"Celipa, open our side." Zorn ordered. Celipa nodded and hit open-button.

The sides were opened and each of the men or women who passed through held a box with capsules. Two carried a metal box with air holes rammed in. Inside it small claws tried to get out. 

"Where are we going? Why? How? Oh I knowyou carry me and you walkwhere too? In what? What's your name? Well I get food soon? Why is it so dark? Why am I here? It's too campycan I have some milk? I have to go to the bathroom. Where is it? Is it big? What colour?"

"SHUT UP!" Zorn howled at the box. The nails vanished. "That idiotic fox is driving me NUTS."  
"Sir, have mercy, I guarded him?" one muttered soar.  
"Your relieved off duty. Poor man. Too harsh of a punishment." Zorn replied sweat dropping and tempted to kick his box around some.

"Where is the princess? Thought I heard her voicewhen will I see her" The box landed upside down as a fox tail stuck out three holes. "Ouch" Carefully he pushed the open lid and peered with his snout out. Stuck his tong at Zorn and ran on all fours into the new ship. "Bath roomAWWWW I'll find a corner else!!!" Celipa eyed the red blur.

"Say Zorn? Hubby, mate? Lover? Commander? Wasn't that foxy you kicked out and ran past me?" she asked really sweetly.  
"Huh? Where?" She pointed at the corridor to the other ship. "How could he, he was stuck in the" he eyed the open box and two nervous before it. CRAP. 

"GET HIM BACK! Don't just stare at that blasted BOX."  
"Yes SIR." Both ran past the neat line up into the new ship. Celipa snickered as Zorn sighed. Jewel came laughing from the second back in the first and clung Celipa in bliss and sobbed.

"I.I saw"  
"You saw? Celipa helped.  
"Ffalling in the pottail uppeeing beside the bowl" Celipa giggled as she eyed Zorn who shook his head.  
"Found him" She sung.  
"Celipa?"  
"Hmmmm???"  
"SHUT UP?"  
"Aw"  
"MOVE THE LINE UP." Shrugging she guided the personnel again. Stiff neck.


	16. Fox and the Needle

**15. Fox and the needle **

Bardock sat on a box as he eyed the new arrivals which spread before him into the corridors. They put up boards to sickbay and the mess hall. Even engineering and quarters. Off course theythe assault group picked out their rooms in advanceplacing stickers on them. Vegeta claiming the captains quarters which was the biggest she found. Gokuu? The ones beside and for the second in command Bardock next to his sonsToora next to BardockSolan, Meatand the others were still free. But stillthose five were the biggest on the entire ship? Even had a bath in the bathroom and a separate living room with deskall interior already was present. Very nice indeed from prince of darknessBardock even mused about a thank you letter. That should piss him offnow if he could make Vegeta speak it inhehehehe.

"What are you doing?" a warm voice asked behind him. He glanced up from his paper and pen and smirked at the one person he loved to see.  
"A thank you note. Would you speak it in? would piss him off big time?" Vegeta flopped beside him and stole a biscuit.  
"To whom?" she asked with a full mouth.  
"To the nice man who build this ship for us." She snickered as she covered her mouth against crumbs.

"Bardock naughty! Okay. Besides me thinks Zorn won't like to hear it AFTER we send it." Smug she leaned back as Zorn walked over briskly.

"Hear what?"  
"Nothing." Both stated.  
"There is something and I want to hear it NOW. Already I have a fox on the rampage." 

"Kayare you sure you want to hear this?" Bardock eyed her warning.  
"Yes" Zorn replied.  
"We five took the best rooms. BYEBYE. Oh Bardock, I'll check your essay when your done." Laughing she walked away as Zorn eyed her confused.

"Since when do you write essays?"  
"SinceI am interested in the social behaviours of the Chikyuu race." He lied smooth. Seeing Chichi and pulling her beside him.  
"And my Seito is helping me out. So Chichi how did that dating stuff go again?" She blinked.

"Wellyou have a man and a woman and.." Zorn walked away not interested in alien version of the birds and the bees. Chichi eyed him smirking as Bardock sighed  
"Now why did I have to cover your tail?"  
"Oh this thing with Vegetahe can't know or he'll be angry at us. I mean, it's just a bit provoking him" he rose and shrugged, as he walked off. Chichi blinked.

"Provoke whom? Why don't they ever tell me something here?" She sighed as she rose and helped with the transport again. On the bridge Vegeta sat in the command chair and did her nails. The kitten purring in her lap as Gokuu sat beside her on the ground. Reading some papers he found.

Zorn walked in and eyed the comfy couplehis chairand they were there again  
"kindly remove yourself?" Vegeta glanced up.  
"I sat here first." He dropped his shouldersVegeta seeing it smirked bolder.  
'Oh well, might check on Bardock's essay. Coming Gokuu?"  
"Huh? Sureessay?" She elbowed him as they walked off the bridge.  
"About human study?"  
"He did? I mean does?" Zorn flopped into the chair and sulked in private. There was something joining onSomething red flashed from the corner of his eye which hit all breaks when the doors closed for his snouthe grinned. Finallythat rat

  
"Oh foxy" Fox turned and eyed the waving handaw crapbad man  
"Umyes?"  
"Come here"  
"Um."  
"I saidcome HERE?"  
"Coming" Tiptoe he walked over on all four and held his ears in the neck weary. Sniffed the air around Zorn and inched closer. Until his nose nearly touched the gloved hand which shot out and soon he dangled caught in his neck fur.

"Umhi? Your not so nice" He whimpered. Zorn wore a wicked grin.  
"I am NOT nice" Celipa walked in and gasped.  
"Aw you found him! Come here dear" She walked over and snagged the caught fox and cuddled him. Dropping his tong out of his mouth he closed his eyes in bliss as she scratched his ears. He turned coyly at Celipa's chestnice and crushing himZorn turned red. Why that!!! Rose and grabbed his snout. Instantly the ears flatted, eyes grew and he made himself as small as he could.

"Don't you even think about thatshe's MINE" He growled jealous. Celipa blinked. What bit his tail? Whirled around and spoke comforting to that little weasel. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. When I get the changewham! Should have done so the first time" Growling he fell back as Celipa left the bridge. Now he sulked more then before. Ronin stuck his head up.

"Commander? All hands in our new ship. Old ship has been checked twice, headcount, all accounted for."  
"Good. Disable docking clamps and send her on her merry way."  
"Yes sir." 

  
Gokuu, Vegeta, Bardock and Meat glanced trough a window as Lola was unlocked and drifted away. Meat sniffed a bit. Touched Vegeta handed the kitten to Gokuu and patted the big Saiya-jins shoulder. 

"You'll get over her" Suddenly bursting to tears Meat clung her. Stiff she blinkedexcuse you?   
"I WOOOOONT." He wailed in her ear, nearly deafening her. What a fog hornBardock clamped his mouth not to laugh loudly as Gokuu held the kitten to his nose.

"Wont you look at that Declan. She caught a 400 pounded" The kitten purred and kicked his nose. Awkwardly she tapped Meat's backtoo weirdDidn't she likehate him and his spanner? Nut hea big old man like thatover a SHIP. Hauling mucus up he sniffed. Vegeta disgusted glared at him. Eew? Bardock ran into a room and burst out laughing. That disgruntled face of hers! Priceless.

"Are you done" She asked weary. Meat grabbed a near sheet from his suit and blew in itover her shoulder. Cringing she closed her eyesawww DendeGokuu's shoulder shook with Vegeta's back turned to him. He knew her well enough to imagine her face. Declan who was held before his snickering mouth to muffle it a bit purred more and licked his cheek. Feeling all warm.

"Are you warn yet Declan?" he stammered in utter glee. Vegeta struggled to turned and threw him a glare as he joined his dad.  
"Their so cruel" She muttered as Meat slowlyvery slowly recovered, to stretch and stretchactually liking it that Vegeta comforted him instead of her yelling. However her patients wore thing and she shoved him off.

"Get over it man. Just a ship." Turned and walked away. Thinking about a nice HOT bath. Shrugging he walked to Bardock and Gokuu who cracked up again as the saw him.

"Her face!" Bardock managed.  
"Always knew I should have become an actor, cough it up my man." Bardock dug in his suit and handed him his credits.  
"Well earned" Gokuu eyed the scolding before cracking up again.  
"The sheet! Where the hell did you stuff it!"   
"Well I folded it really tightly before stuffing it in my armour." Meat informed. "Butwhat about Zorn? We're you able tochase Foxy to Zorn?" Meat asked Bardock.

"Yup. But Celipa deserves some credit. She picked him up." Celipa walked it without fox, whom she dropped at the brig.   
"Oh barely, barely in time Bardock. If I waited one minute longer, he'd have a snapped head. You won by inches." Sour Meat handed Bardock's money back. Damn

"Celipa, here gal. You won it fair and square." Gokuu nodded and handed her his share as well. Eager Celipa pulled her suit back and dumped it in her bosom. Patting the credits smooth.

"I love a gamble." She sung. They then eyed Gokuu who's face fell.  
"Nowe discussed that" sweat broke as he backed away.  
"NoNO." Celipa took his arm and danced with him to the door. Bardock took the other and pulled him with him.

"Come onMeat will pay good credits!" Bardock reminded as Meat snickered.  
"He won't do it!!!" he stated confident.  
"Come on kid, it prevent you from getting sick" Celipa replied, glaring daggers at Meat who tagged along. Gokuu whimpered.  
"I don't wanna!!!"  
"Xcome on, your almost an adult. Won't hurt a bit. You make me feel like a real dad now" unwilling Gokuu bucked with Declan.  
'Good for you. BYE." Tried to break free but Bardock grabbed his tail and squeezed it as hard as he could. Whimpering Gokuu paused.

"Don't do that" He whined didn't hurt TOO muchbut he still was held by his tail. He couldn't go  
"Well act like a super Saiya-jin." Vegeta walked all washed up to them.

"What's wrong Gokuu? You look blue in the face?" She muttered weary. Glanced at Meat who seemed oddly recovered. Her eyes turned to slitsno wayhe smirked wearyher eyes turned smaller. 

"You" She walked up and flicked his nose. "baby. I'll drop some diapers later" Celipa called her name.  
"Oh Vegeta? Could you help Gokuu? Annual injection against space cooties" Vegeta covered her eyes.

"Aw nodon't they have pills yet?" she groaned.  
"Nope" Bardock responded. She turned super and grabbed Gokuu by the neck.

"Come along." He whimpered and whined. Walking forced by her down the hall. The others trailing behind. Solan and Jewel were struggling as well. Solan blocked it and refused to budge. Inside the sickbay Jewel pulled and cursed pleated and whined. 

"Every year the same goddamned problem. DOC get your hiny here!" Solan let go and bolted down the hall. Caught by Vegeta's free hand.

"No you don't" She shoved both boys before her. Solan whimpered more but as Vegeta's fingers dug in his neck, accepted his fate unhappy. Closing his eyes as Vegeta steered him to. Four boots screeched over the smooth ground surface.

"Vegeta don't IACK? I am stronger then you!" Vegeta dropped Solan on the ground and glared at Gokuu who flashed super as well.

"WHAT? You keep on rubbing won't yah!" she growled up. He smirked down when Bardock slammed his scull with a pole. Hurt, only by the act Gokuu eyed his father true green eyes.

"You hit me dad" he muttered.  
"Power down NOW."  
"Butshe's pushing me dad"  
"NOW?" Whimpering he did. Smirking Vegeta started pushing again as Meat and Bardock pulled Solan behind them.

"HEY WAIT! He can go first!!!" Solan cried. A boiling Jewel waited for them. She allowed Gokuu and Vegeta to pass before grabbing Solan furious and kicking him inside.

"YOU CHIBI! YOU WANT THEM BUT CAN'T EVEN TAKE AN INJECTION!"  
"Inje..ction!! AHH Vegeta LEMME GOOOO!" 

"Commander Zorn, report to sickbay please, annual injection?"  
_-Coming, Zorn out.-_

"Whom shall I give first?" a doctor asked Vegeta who pinned a struggling Gokuu on a table.  
"Him pleaseCALM DOWN OR HE'LL INJECT WRONG AND YOU'LL HAVE TO GET STINGED TWICE. AH, I knoweither you lie stillor you won't sleep in my room tonight." She smirked down through green eyes as Jewel glanced up and eyed Solan.

"Nodon't say ithave mercy"  
"You will sleep in the hall way mister! Without blankets or pillow!"  
"She said itcan't believe itVegeta now why did you have to go and say that" Solan whimpered.  
"Because it's the only way to keep him still." Vegeta grumbled with gold hair, tail and green eyes. Which looked ruthlessly down on Gokuu.

"Bbut Vegetathat is likeyour sowhy do you do thisyou know I OUCHAw he put it in!!! GET IT OUT!!! DAAAAAD! HE DID IT!" Embarrassed Vegeta looked up. Why her? Stray tears dropped down as Vegeta glanced down. Uncertain to comfort him or hit him. "Okay Vegeta, look" he showered her the dot. "I faced my worst fears, okay? Now can I?" He eyed her so hopeful

Sighing she bared her own arm and winched when the needle got in and got broke! She was still superdamn. Growling she eyed the red blood that dripped down as Gokuu's eyes turned dish sized.

"Oh Vegeta!!! Are you hurt? YOU OATH!:" the doctor backed away as Vegeta just was annoyed.  
"Kid calm down. Was Vegeta's own fault she should have powered down." Bardock stated as he rubbed his arm which already was done. Vegeta glared at him. Someone came to Vegeta to get the point out with a gadget when on the other side Solan cowered into a corner. A nurse walking up with a needle which in his eyes grew to enormous size. Was still normal sized though. 

"Isorry hun. Love, beloved. I CANT! I TRIED!" he made a dash to the door. Having bowled the nurse over.  
  
"Vegeta! He's escaping!!!" Vegeta glanced up. The door opened as Solan crashed into Zorn who caught him confused. Then his eyes lighted with understanding. Coyly he dragged the second class back inside.

"I know people like you. Big drama's each year. You could hear their screams in the throne room. The king was ever so disdainhis big strong elites like childrenhmm. I found a way though." Dropped him on the ground on his belly. One knee on his back. A hand around his mouth and his arms pinched down. "And the king wondering hey I entered sweaty" muffled Solan fought against him but was over powered with ease.

"Look, this is an elite against a second class, Solan? You lose. Nurse? Take your merry time." Smirking she knelt beside them and coyly rubbed his arm clean. Taking indeed her merry time. Pay back. No one swatted her down and got away with it.

"Bardock? A hand?" Zorn asked coyly. Bardock nodded and flopped with his butt on Solan's palm. He muttered under Zorn's hand. Meanwhile another doctor cleaned a spot at Zorn's arm and finished the injection quickly. In the back Gokuu had his nose to Vegeta's arm who already had a plaster on it. Moody she ripped it off. She wouldn't bleed to death. Come on. A nurse joined them as Gokuu cringed as the shiny silver point disappeared in Vegeta's skin. Pushed that water in and retreated. Not a winch? Impressed Gokuu glanced up as if she were a goddess.

"Wownot a flinch! I'm so proud!" He smacked her cheek as she sighed deep.  
"So nice to know." 

"On my markoh waithold on. We don't need to scram." Zorn mused. Bardock snickered as he left the disgruntled Solan. Sourly he rose as Jewel knelt before him.

"There was that so hard?"  
"THEY SAT ON ME!"  
"YOU EMBARREST MEAGAIN. HALLWAY FOR YOU!" She stood rigid up and stalked out as Solan went after her pleating.

"Ummiss Jewel? MISS Jewel? You haven't had one yet?" Jewel froze mid stalkSolan smirked.  
"Oh you devilyou nasty hypocrite!" She turned sweating.  
"Well I justwant you healthy" And bolted down the hall. He caught her and dragged her back as she whimpered.  
"Oh Zorn? Do give her the same treatment?"  
"Oh no...nosir? commander? I can take itI'm a warrior unlike himaii big needledon't you have a smaller no? ohwell umbye!" Vegeta stood in the doorway and tripped her coyly. Grabbed her before she hit the floor and tossed her to Zorn.

"Catch!" Zorn caught the woman who eyed at him.  
"I'm a woman, you wouldn't" daft she was dropped on the floor and planted his knee in her back. Muffling her cursing at him.  
"Solan?" eager Solan flopped on her hand as she growled. Tail bristled and slamming wild around. Ohhh Zorn eyed it and smirked at Solan who wasn't so happy anymore. Man

Chichi strolled in and eyed the scenes. Gokuu hiding behind Vegeta, watching needles in the room weary. Vegeta snickering at Jewel's futile struggles. Jewel on the floor with two Saiya-jin on herhuh? 

"Ah miss Chichi, injection!" Chichi shrugged.  
"Which arm?" Gokuu's eyes popped! WOW HOW BRAVE! Bardock cracked up.  
"She moves too much I can't" the nurse smirked dark. As Zorn already made room. "The bum it is" Jewel lay rigid as was her tail who tried to bat the woman away. Solan grabbed it so the injection was made. Pulled back and a deflated Jewel on the ground. Zorn snickering rose and turned his back to her as he suddenly had a she-cat around his neck.

"DOWN GIRL!" he laughed as Jewel scratched and hissed.  
"You know I had twice an elite woman who did this exact thing! Must be relatedyour awfully strong though" She bit his neck angry until she tasted blood and scratched it open some more. Solan backed offwas this his woman?? She was crazy! A doctor tried to pull her off.

"No-no-noSaiya-jin thing" Zorn stated as he tried to get her neck. She avoided and bit into his rear. Yelping he got her and slammed her into a closet. Glass rained down as she hissing attacked again. He batted her back.

"You see" Slammed her back "Female instinct" Backhanding her back again.. "Snaps to life when" And again. "She's pinned down by more then one Saiyan male" Again. "Now she will" he ducked. "Blast me. So predictableeh Solan?" smug Vegeta eyed the men.

"Well lucky I'm not frightened of needles eh gentlemen?" the idea itself disgruntled Zorn who kicked a beam aside which trailed a wall.   
"Cooled off yet? Jewel snap out of it already" Solan feeling brave stopped her and smacked her head. She blinked and shook her head.

"What happened?"  
"Nothing, it's over. Come on." Hooking her arm Solan led her out as Vegeta laughed.  
"So brave" she sneered. Zorn walked away as well as Vegeta stopped Bardock.

"How's your essay?"  
"Finished! Care to ready it? Flaws and such. Has to be good." Nodding she walked away as Gokuu blinked. What essay? She never did tell


	17. Thank you' note

**16. 'Thank you' note**

  
  
In the dark the prince glanced outside. So close he had been. And still no trace. Oh they followed the limping ship. Found it heading into a sun as well. Off course it had been abandoned. Ah well. Soon he would get his cruiser and get her A servant entered weary. 

"Sire? We have an incoming transmission for the dark prince, sire. It's from a woman who calls herself princess Vegeta It's a 3-D holographic message."

"3-D? Not many have that technologysend it through and leave me alone. I wish no interruptions." The man bowed deep. She contacting him? Wonderful. Perhaps she changed her mind about those despicable weaklings. Before him, in the dark, 3 others stood with chains to the floor. Two women and a man. All adults and resigned to their fate. Though now on the pause. They glanced up confused at the name as an apparatus rose from the ground. He grinned dark.

"Don't get your hopes up!" He snarled at them. Instantly they hung their faces. While alert. An image wavering came in existence. Vegeta standing regal in full attire. Including red cape glanced at him. Crossed arms and tail wrapped around her waist. Like her hair black reddish.

_-The dark prince I presume?-_ She stated cool. He bowed slightly.  
"Princes Vegeta I presume?" She nodded calmly. Not noticing the shadows that glanced up amazed. They only saw her backbut her stanceher hairher voicesomeone they could trust? Maybe someone who could save them?

"To what do I ow this privilege" He asked as he walked up too the holographic viewer.  
_-My gratitude-_ Three faces hung again. Vegeta proceeded. -We stumbled upon an encrypted message. And couldn't help but wonder what it contained. It was cracked in a few hoursand to my astonishment they were plans to an advanced vesselAnd as I might add, you-

"WAIT" He growled. "The white star?"  
_-The same. It is now ours after your fighters attacked us. It only seemed fair, one ship for another.-_ She smirked as she stated it coyly. Three heads rose again hopeful. She nicked his ship?

"Mymy prototypeyou stole my prototype" He stammered before cracking up. "What a stunt. I'm impressed" He sneered back. "Yet I should have know better then to underestimate a royal descendant from the kings lineage" Behind her vision they gasped and glanced at the other. Their queen? They thought the dark prince was the last

_-Thank you. I do tend to do the unexpected. I wished to inform you of this and gloat at your face personally. A name is just a name.-_

"Trueand gloating you did. Now allow me." She eyed him evenly. He walked around her as she turned with him. That was the fun of it. These babies could create a whole room. And it could be on the other side of the system! "Unlike the WhiteStar, mine has more advanced Holographic systems. This is their original ship see?" he continued.

_-Their?-_  
"Huh? Oh yes. I killed them." He waved it away carelessly. "They were annoying about peace and such. My grandfather wasn't half as patient as I am. No self control at all. Its what got him killed."  
_-And this information concerns me because?-_

"You probably want these three?" Lights were activated and blinking in pain of the sudden light three dressed in rags Saiya-jin frowned. Protecting their dirty faces with their arms as the prince grabbed them in a bear hug and smirked back. They tried to fight him failing miserably.

"Pfffewyou guys smell" She hid her startle well and was glad her arms already were crossed because she felt faint. Okaynow keep up appearancebecause if she respond like it was important for her, he'd have her in a corner  
_-And why again does this concerns me?-_ She eyed him with ice-cold black eyes. Looking like granite as she stood like that. Unbreakable, and far from interested.

"Hmminteresting. Perhaps you over looked these?" he yanked up and hand full of messy unkempt tail.  
-I noticed. Unlike some I am not blind.- She snorted disdain. Hmm touchy? He mused. Renowned for that

"Oh, I just thought you would mind if I'd kill them. Seeing as there are so few left"  
_-Perhapsbut far from regal to murder low class defenceless civilians. I fail to see either logic or honour in that action. Why waist your ki on them? Do they deserve that honour?-_ He tilted his headhmm. He pulled the hair of one woman. Comparing it to Vegeta's immaculate appearance. She was the real thing while this disgusted he pushed her on the ground. Eying his black glove. Could it already be stained?

_-Why do I even bother looking at someone who's shielding his face by a cloak. I even prefer talking to those three over a piece of fabric. What are your names?- _ She asked calm. They blinkedshe spoke tothem? One feeling brave eyed the prince weary.

"Soria your highness" The second woman got back up and her eyes darted from Vegeta to the prince who glared at them from under his hood.  
"Keshena. Highness"   
"And I am Atone highness" the male stated also on guard. Vegeta turned to the caped and hooded male.

_-As you see, I dislike people shying away from me. And I will proceed with talking ONLY to them if you do not remove that ridiculous hood.-_ suddenly he flashed green gold as the hood waved off. This time barely holding composure Vegeta eyed the super Saiya-jinhis tail like a steel band around his waist as he waved a finger at her. only thing that betrayed shock was a quick blinking.

_-Wellimpressing.-_ She managed calm. But had no idea how. Must be the bloodTHANK YOU. _-Two can do that.-_ she without flinching flashed gold as well. The three sunk on their knees. Huh? He started grinning, before howling his pleasure.

"HAH, I new you'd do that." She humped.   
_-Is that so? I have a proposition.-_ he glanced up pleased.  
"Indeed? Well do tell."

_-One meeting. For these three. And both will depart again. No dirty tricks or the deal is off.-_  
"Hmmonly a meeting? For three lost Saiya-jin?" he muttered dramatic.  
_-What are these three to you? Their unkempt, dirty, probably smelly, and starved. And it saves you the humiliation of having to blast them.-_ he humped as he eyed the three.

"Very wellbut you will stay one day with me ALONE. No tricks from you either" She smirked cold.  
_-Are you deaf? I said a MEETING. No day, no dinner appointment. A meeting. Don't make me change my mind.-_ she warned as she almost turned her back to him. Eying him side-wards.

"Very wellwhere do you wish it? I suggest a neutral planet. You wouldn't like it at my ship and I wouldn't like it on yours."  
_-Agreed. Call a planet. It's nothing to me.-_  
"I betnot with WhiteStar" He mused sarcastic as she smiled faint. "Rhondahl. Rhondahl-sei. It only has vegetation there. In one day. It's not far at all"

_-Agreed. You will take these three with you and you will be on planeside first.-_  
"Scared for little old me?" He snickered. "Granted." She laughed scornful.  
_-Scared? Of you? Pleaseyou're a joker for sure.-_ he shrugged. Un-phased.  
"So be it. We shall meet soon. Burori out."

* * *

  
On WhiteStar Vegeta sunk shivering on the ground. Clasping her arms around her. She felt like faintingwhy didn't she?  
"Vegeta? Are you okay? I thought you were cracking up!" Bardock asked worried as he eyed her pale face.

"Didn't you see them?" she stammered.  
"See whom? Looked like you talked to air!"  
"Wehave a super Saiya-jin problemthe dark prince is a super Saiya-jin" She muttered. Glancing desperate up at Bardock whom wasn't used at that expression in Vegeta's face. 'He has three Saiya-jin hostagemaybe more" She rose determent and shrugged her fright off until she had time for it. Bardock rose as well and ran after her waving cape. The information only just getting thoughWHAT!!! IMPOSSIBLE!

Vegeta without a word breezed into the bridge and all the others saw was the flashing of a red cape before the door of the captains room closed. And suddenly Gokuu was gone as well. As was Zorn? Dropping Zorn on the ground Vegeta whirled around before the window.

"We have a code red" She began stiff.  
"A what? Why?" Zorn rose and gasped. Her attire! Her eyesroyal mode. Like an automate he rose and stood before her as he would before the king. It had been too drilled in.

"Sire?"

"I just spoke with the dark prince" She lifted a gloved hand. 'Don't ask. It was stupid to do so. But he is a super Saiya-jin as well. Not only that, he has three Saiya-jin he wanted to kill for my viewing pleasureI prevented it. As payment he wants a meeting on Rhondahl-sei, tomorrowhe'll hand them over in our care then. Two women and a man." She turned in thoughts. Zorn."

"Sire?" he replied while digesting the news with difficulty.  
"Do you know someone called Burori?" he paced back in shock as if she hit him in the face. Her face turned worried. "You do, spill it!"

"Thelegendary Saiya-jinborn with high ratingwas a threat to the planet.and the other Saiya-jinhis father pleatedI held him back whileI put a KNIFE though him! It can't be!" He stammered in shock. Gokuu stood in a corner. Trying to go unnoticed. Worked so far.

"You seelegendary Saiya-jin are mentally unstable from birththeir heads cannot contain the powerthat's why we were worried about you and Gokuubut you both turned out fine" she nodded.  
"Well we workedno our ancestors worked hard for itis there more?" Zorn shook his head.

"It's all I knowbut he lived? I cannot see howand the explosion of the planetit can't be" She walked up and shook the poor Saiya-jin.

"SNAP OUT! He did love! And his grandson is our adversary!" Gokuu eyed her stunned. What was with her! she never did that! She was soregal! More so then years before when she ACTED like one. Now she just was, but her responses and actions! She glanced at Gokuu suddenly who startled. Thinking she never noticed his entrance

"You two, get out I need to think. Take him to sickbay, he's in shock." Shaking Zorn eyed her, as Gokuu gulping nodded and guided him out. Feeling tired she fell in the chair and rubbed her headbut why now?

* * *

  
Yemma the god shook his head as many kaio's howled at him.

"LET THEM OUT!! HE'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING! GET THEM BACK!"

"SHUT UPPP. I already forcefully merged them! IT'S TOO HARD!" Baba the old witch hovered to beside the angry four Kaio's.

"I KNOW WHAT HE DID! HE BLEW MY CORNER UP!" South Kaio howled.   
"You could" Baba tried. But another yelled up. West Kaio.

"GET GOKUU HE'LL GET HIM!"  
"Not without Vegeta he won't. besides they had no chance alone before remember!" Yemma yelled back. All kaio's stood on his desk and just screamed at him!

"Like I said you could" Baba glanced around weary, just as she wanted to speak on Shin arrived.

"YOU HAVE TOO" He glanced around. Crowded.The kaio's eyed him amazed. First time they saw the supreme! On a motor cycle Supreme Kaio crossed over.

"YOH DUDES WE GOT SHIT!!! Ohhi guys" Baba turned red in the face and yelled out for them to shut up. Sweat dropping she glared around on her floating crystal ball.

"FINE. Well you can turn them in GHOSTS. Only their incarnations will have to see them." Yemma tapped his chin as the others started discussing it. 

"Okay" Shin glanced up.  
"I shall assist." He stated. Yemma glowed in pride. The supreme helping himwith what actually, it was HIS job.  
"There, done. First voices in their heads, now they'll see ghosts" West Kaio muttered.  
"I pity the girl, that Vegeta is such a grudge." The only female Kaio muttered back.  
"Now calm down. He did love his family. He just had adaptation problems." Yemma sputtered. Thinking about his demolished palaceyeah..


	18. The Haunting

**17. The haunting**

  


Vegeta massaged her temples. Faintly knowing this headache. Two hands reached down and kneaded her shoulders as she shot up and flew in a corner. Having walls in her back she heaved in shock. With big eyes she eyed the male across the room. And sunk down grabbing her heart region.

"By Dendedo thatyou'll kill me" She stammered blue in the face.  
"Your jumpy." The original Vegeta strolled to the view port and glanced outside.

"Nice shipyour jumpy. Bad for your health" Vegeta sputtered back at him.

"Well I had a shitty day!"  
"Wonder why I was kicked here again" Glanced up and yanked the halo. Not again  
"Well" hopeful she rose. "Ever heard of Burori?" she clasped her hands together as he stood rigid. Turning slowly around.

"Thought as muchGRAMPA!!! He wants me!" she ran to him and fled in his arms wailing. "Has three" sob. "Saiya-jins and I agreed to a meeting!! But now I'm not so sure and Zorn freaked out on me and"

"Zorn? Wait! Recap! First of all you grew! ALLOT." He picked up her chin and eyed her over.  
"Hmmhe was rightwell I can live with myself." Soar she eyed him still with her head pushed up.

"Gramps? Who was right about what?"  
"Never mind.  
"How many Saiya-jin are on this ship? It's invested with high ki's! Don't tell me the Chikyuu-jin got this strong!"  
"Notheir Saiya-jin all right. We picked a few upfirst Bardock. Don't know how he came. I was trapped and he saved me. Then" she thought back "Oh before that. On a planet Gokuu touched this blue watery energy field and Solan flopped down before our feet. And his crew was stuck in an empty Volcano, and I broke them free. Bloody hurt more then his"

"Makes you hardand?"  
"Well BardockGokuu you knew. And then Bardock was depressed and we found wishing welland how the others came I don't knowthey were there when I woke"  
"With other wordsthis ship is invested with should be dead Saiya-jin"

"Uh-huh. Kind of. And couples too. Lets see, I ordered Zorn to go to Celipa, because she liked him and he didn't her. AndSolan and Jewel andChichi even with Jazz"  
"Chichi??? THAT BANSHEE?" Vegeta cried.  
"Yes and then we have" 

"Chichi??? What the hell is she doing here" Vegeta brushed the last words away as Vegeta shrugged. Fine then don't hear. Smirking she eyed her counterpart.

"You know, I'm no virgin anymore, had 2 lovers" She leered. Vegeta covered his ears.  
"SHUP UP!!! I don't want to KNOW. Whom I slept with through YOU. So DON'T!" 

"Fine, then don't. see if I CARE. Still an old goat. So what made you visit poor me?" breaking free from his hands she glared at him cross from the desk.

"Probably helping with Burori." He mused. Suddenly the ship entered hyperspace. Amazed Vegeta eye the colour changes.   
'Hyper speed. Nothing more." She muttered.

"For you it's normal. Not meDid the briefs build this?" she laughed.  
"Nope, nicked it fair and square. From Burori to be exact." He turned laughing.  
"NiceNow then, If I were youwhich I am. I would call him up and gloat"  
"I did" She smirked back. He nodded.  
"And that's when you noticed he was stronger?"

"Kinda. He turned green gold. Dead giveaway."  
"Well Kakarott and I killed a legendary with great difficultyhe even came back once. But Gohan took him outinto a sun." she smirked and clasped her hands.

"EASY! We just blast him into the sun!"   
"Don't get your hopes up so soon. Figured he had a child. Paragus would see to that"  
"Paragus?"  
"That poor child" he lingered on in his memories as she sighed. Old men "Paragus was his father and a fool. He made his son crazy with his mind controlling devicesBurori lost it. Tried to destroy us and take Chikyuu, well his fathers plans anyway. Which were trashed when he broke free" He turned to her and smirked oddly. "Seemed theyKakarott and Burori had a little chibi fete. That idiotic Kakarott made him cry. Hint? Never make a legendary cry as an infant? No chibi's as a matter of fact. If born on the same day,. The one made to cry will instinctively will want to destroy his tormentor." Vegeta cracked up as she blinked.

"That Burori only had eyes for Kakarott! Boy he was a crackpot"

* * *

  
Gokuu sat in the sickbay after Zorn left again. Had an injection and was fine nowthough he had this strange look in his eyes of pure amazement and terror. Suddenly his father appeared from thin air and crunched before him looking stunned.

"Heyyou grew!" And started beaming. Gokuu eyed the man then sweat dropped.  
"Dad? Where is your ah" He touched his left cheek trailing his supposed scar. The face blinked.  
"Well I never had ah" he trailed his left cheek bemused. 

"And what's with your clothes dad?" Gokuu leaned back as he eyed the attire. "Since when do you walk around like I have as a chibi? Blue orange?"  
"Huh? OH. Now I see. Look I am Gokuu! Remember?" Gokuu eyed his namesake. Two Gokuu'sHOLD ON! He jumped excited up.

"GRAMPS?" Gokuu nodded. Who looked over his shoulder.  
"Your dadhe's here." Gokuu stammered, scratching his scull with ring hovering above it. Bardock was speechless as he eyed the twins. Gokuu senior blinked, turned to Gokuu jr and pointed at Bardock.

"Is he?" Gokuu nodded smirking. Bardock gulping as a doctor walked over confused.  
"I" Bardock stalked over. Frustration at his confusion evident. 

"Okay bratswho of you is real!" Both smiled at him and clasped arms.  
"We both are." They stated in union.  
"Ah idea. Dad? I'm Gokuu" Gokuu stated. "And this is Carrot" Sour senior eyed him.  
"Isn't it Kakarott?"

"But he's DEAD." Bardock stammered. Coy Kakarott swung his ring to Bardock, who never caught it because it was catapulted back above his head.   
"Hence the ring?" He stated chiding.   
"Greatso yourmy real son?" He glanced thoughtful up before smirking dark. "Zorn eat your heart outhehehe."  
"Now why would he do that dad?"   
"Because he thought, I'd never meet Kakarott." Gokuu ah-ed as Kakarott eyed both funny. Fidgeting nervous. His lips pouting and wanting something. Ignoring this Bardock walked around him, inspecting every inch.

"Strong, just as long as me and Gokuusuper SaiyanNO TAIL?" Bardock whirled Kakarott around. "YOUR TAIL!"  
"Sorry about that" He replied sullen.   
"But stillmy bratmy own, true, second? Brat!" Harshly Kakarott was crushed against Bardock's chest. Nearly squeezing the dead? Life from him. Kakarott happily allowed it. His DAD! Looked for him in hellbut never found him. Bardock pulled back worried.

"Did I hurt you? NAH you're a super Saiya-jin!" and pulled him back again with Gokuu whom he crushed while musing happy.  
"Twins"  
"Ohfather? Could youlet go now? I wanna see if Vegeta came too"  
"Vegeta is in the command room being her unlovable self." Bardock responded allowing both wrinkled men to pull away.  
"Not current Vegeta, old Vegeta!" before Bardock could reply Kakarott ran out, doors whooshing open again as Gokuu and Bardock stormed after him.

* * *  


In the hall Jazz munched on a sandwich.

"Hi Gokuu." Kakarott waved as he ran on.  
"Hi Gokuu?" Gokuu waved.  
"Uh Bardock?" Bardock ran past. Jazz pulled out the sandwich and eyed it before throwing it in an airlockspoiled meat

  
Kakarott skittering to a halt peering about as Jewel walked along.

"Umhow do I get to the bridge?" he asked confused.  
"Awful dress code hun. Umtry the elevator." And walked on snickering. Vegeta must have hit him or something. Silly boy. 

Nodding Kakarott stepped into an elevator with Ronin inside.  
"Hi kid. Wassup with the clothes?" Kakarott sighed.  
"Always comments. It's what I ware okay?" Ronin snickering backed away.  
"Only asking. Mom always taught me never to get a super Saiya-jin angry at poor me." Kakarott smiled.  
"Smart woman."  
"Thanks. Unfortunate she went with a blast"  
"Sorry about that" Kakarott eyed him as he shrugged.  
"Ah hated her guts." The door opened and in they walked into the bridge. Zorn turned bored around in his chair and howled at Ronin who was 1 minute late. 

"Yeah-yeahshish, didn't get laid or something?" Ronin muttered as he took his seat. Kakarott barely moved aside as Zorn hit his fist into the mans face. 

"One warning! Second your dead!" soar Ronin flopped in his chair. Damned grouch.  
"Um sir? Vegeta?"  
"In there." Zorn replied as he flopped back in his chair. Nodding weary Kakarott walked to the door and entered. Peering around before crying out in glee.

  
"Vegeta!" two turned around as the senior groaned.  
"Should have known" stunned Vegeta eyed her grampa and sighed deep.

"Look old man, if your going to get pissed at him again get out of this room. Unlike some BICKERING couples, I have real issues." She poked Vegeta in the chest. "GROW UP." Vegeta senior snorted.

"You've been snooping in my diaries. And I HAVE grown up. Kakarott? Burori's back." Kakarott dropped on his rear.  
"WHAT? Aw man" both Vegeta's crossed their arms.  
"I knew you'd say that." Senior mused smug.

Gokuu burst inside with Bardock who rooted to the ground at the sight of the second couple. Two pairs of eyes glanced back at him.

"Oh noI forgot about that royal shit" Senior humped. Vegeta smirked.  
"I tamed them. They should be fine. Just" The Gokuu's and Vegeta's sighed as Bardock sunk on his knee and bowed. Vegeta groaned as her gramps sighed. 

"Stand up already, the ground is clean as it is." Senior humped. Bardock complied confused.  
"Whycould someone tell me why you both came backwhat I should and shouldn't do?" Bardock stammered confused.  
"I am Vegeta. First of all no bowing! My father was used to it, I am NOT. Second, I don't need to take the command over, I just take it when I wish. Third, we were send here by the gods to lend a helping hand with the Burori situation. We already fought his ancestor. With success. And fourth. You improved your power level enormously" Vegeta eyed the proud Saiya-jin.

"Thank you. I am currently at elite level."  
"I wonder why my father never gave you a higher level" Vegeta mused. Bardock snorted.  
"Old history sire. Doesn't concern us anymore. Your grand daughter has given me the rank."  
"Very well." Senior eyed Vegeta who glanced up unfazed. So? They glanced up at a rumbling sound. The Gokuu's smirked for once as the two Vegeta's blinked sour. 

"I'm hungry." The youngest whined and made for the door. Without a word her grandfather trailed behind her as Kakarott cracked up. For once, not him.

Soon they joined the couple as both walked around the chair of Zorn. Conversations halted as the crew eyed the five. Self-conscious Kakarott peered back. Waving nervous.

"HI. I'm Gokuu!" he announced as Gokuu elbowed him.  
"Shuddup grampait' Kakarott."  
"No it is NOT." Gokuu replied as both glared at the other. Smirking Bardock popped in between.  
"There-there kids. Don't fight. We'll figure this out later. First mess hall."  
  
Weakly the others raised a hand. Vegeta's snorting entered the lift as the others quickly got in too. A bit crowded the doors closed in an silent bridge

"I feel like fainting" Celipa stammered.  
"Was that whom I thought I saw?" Zorn stammered like her. "And I don't mean that Gokuu the second"  
"Um" Ronin muttered soft.  
"The princeHOW?" Zorn jumped up as if his butt was on fire and slammed the lift button. Tapping impatiently with his foot until it opened and went down to the mess.

There Vegeta, Vegeta, Gokuu, Gokuu and Bardock made themselves comfortable before the great meal. Senior eyed Gokuu two.

"You'll have a pig out again" He muttered warning.  
"You too." He retorted calmly. Vegeta smirked as he grabbed the fork.  
"I won't. not as bad as you." With a full mouth Gokuu glared him.  
"Saiws who?"  
"Whyme?" Vegeta cracked up as the juniors sighed deep. Still bickering. Meanwhile like a father of newborn 'twins', Bardock eyed his sons over. So blessed

Carefully Zorn peered around the corner. Vegeta senior cracked up. That Zorn, didn't he know he was spotted by them 3 minutes ago? Probably thinking up an correct starting line. Lets help him out.

"Zorn! Get your butt in here already. You sneak around like a bull."  
"Immediately your highness, sorry your highness" Chibi Vegeta groaned and hid her face in her hands. Vegeta ignored her.   
"Cut the highness or your dead." And took a bite from a roasted pig. Zorn blinked. Um

"Yes yosire."  
"Better. Now sit down and eat." Zorn gulped.at THEIR table? And he eyed Chibi Vegeta and Vegeta weary. Chibi Vegeta yanked out a chair and growled him to sit down.

"Take it easy on him Chibi. He doesn't know any better." Vegeta defended while gulping a drink down. "You see Zorn. Planet is gone. Royal house blew up, so no more highness junk. Logical." Vegeta leaned back to see behind Chibi Vegeta's back at Zorn.

"You always looked so big" Shrugging he glanced back to his plate.  
"Wellsire, you were still very young"  
"Yes and small. I know." Vegeta humped as Chibi Vegeta snickered. "And whom did they send with me on missions? NAPPA. Who was 6 times as big as me. If not bigger. Ahold days. Blew him up once" Chibi Vegeta eyed at Chibi Gokuu who shrugged at her. No idea what they should do tonight. If THEY slept on their roomshopeless. And they still couldn't get along. The seniors eyed the couple who sighing glanced at their plates. Vegetawas NOT amused.

"Chibi, come with me for a moment." Rose and took the girls arm while pulling her into the back. Chibi Gokuu eyed their departure alarmed.

* * * 

  
In the back Vegeta grabbed her shoulders and peered in her eyes.  
"Are you with HIM?" she glanced at him then sighed as she closed her eyes.  
"We slept together a couple of times. And I really like him."  
"Sowith other wordsYES?" She nodded.  
"And it's confusing. I know you don't like grampa Gokuu. And I tried not to get involved. But it sort ofhappened."  
"No need to defend yourself." Vegeta muttered. "But whenWHEN he dumps you, he's MINE." He smirked sinister. Ah good old days with Bura, she so hated him. But it was for her own good. At least thisGOKUU. Was super SaiyanHe didn't LIKE it. But he couldn't prevent it either. There however was ONE thing he could do.

"I sleep with you." Her face fell. Huh?  
"WHAT?"

* * * 

  
Zorn and the others eyed the couple who's faces together turned red.  
"Oh-oh" Gokuu muttered  
"Oh-oh" Chibi Gokuu.  
"Crap" Bardock.  
"There goes my pretty ship" Zorn. "Zorn to the bridgefamily disputesuper dispute"  
_-Acknowledged, bracing for internal impacts.-_

"You have a special mode for super Saiya-jin disagreements?" Gokuu asked stunned. Zorn nodded.  
"Yes, miss Vegeta's temper is highly inflammable. And by the looksthere will be one in 4"

Both turned super and both dodged the foot, fist aimed for them.

"YOU WILL NOT GET IN MY DBED OLD MAN! YOUR DEAD."  
"I'M ALIVE NO AN I DO NOT TOLERATE YOU AND HIM IN ONE ROOM! WITHOUT SUPERVISION!"

"SO I HAVE TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU STANDING BESIDE THE BLOODY BED?" she cried. Vegeta turned crimson.  
"THAT IS ONE WORD I DID NOT WISH TO HEAR AND NO, I'D DIE BEFORE THAT!" both blurred out of sight as furniture imploded on itself. Zorn calmly ate on. Gokuu's eying the fight as Bardock joined Zorn. Couldn't see it anyway. The table was hit by Chibi Vegeta who blurred away before the food tumbled on her.

5 minutes later Chibi Vegeta blurred beside Gokuu. Pulled him back and shook her head. Walked to Chibi Gokuu and pulled him backwards and kissed him with a French kiss. She was pulled off by Vegeta and thrown in the back. Snickering she pulled the cape from her face.

"Didn't like that eh? WELL TOO BAD!" Vegeta stalked over.  
"For your information BRAT. You insolent wild-growing BRAT. I am not super Saiya-jin 1nor 2or 3BUT FOUR." Unfazed Chibi Vegeta rose and smoothed out her cape.

"I'm a respectable 2. Point BEING?" Chibi Gokuu groaned. Don't tempt him more  
"It means I could constantly blast you into a healing tankwith only using my index finger" Vegeta warningly growled.  
"WellI see your point. I can't seep while in a tank" she stood smirking. "Burori want to see me intact. So that won't work. Now will it?" And laughed at him.

"Truebut I can keep an eye on you so closethat when you go to a bathroom I'll know. I sense readings as well? And more accurate then you can at this moment!" she frowning backed away as he flashed super 3. Crap?

"I can move so fast I could appear from thin air and blast you both to smithereens!"  
"Well ahGokuu can TELEPORT!"   
"How nice for him. You CANT."  
"Truebut he can take me along to a planet."

"Umhe's very protectiveisn't he" Chibi Gokuu muttered.  
"Just a bit. Only time I saw him acting up like this was when Bura slept with this boy he didn'tnever mind. He is."

"And you'd leave those three Saiya-jin in that lunatics hands?"  
"NO! By Dende you are so!! ANNOYING."  
"I AM ONLY DOING THE BEST FOR YOU! You just don't know it YET."  
"GRAMPA I HATE YOU." She growled with deep rooted contempt.  
"I know. You heard me. I will reside with you in your quarters. Understood?  
"I heardWon't accept it" she muttered. Vegeta leaving her be returned to the table.

"Hey, could I bunk with you?" Gokuu asked his younger counterpart.  
"Sure, he's all over her anyway." Chibi sulked.  
"You really love her don't you!"  


"Yeah, finally got her, then he came. Must be cursed."  
"Nah. You two will be fine. One of these days I'll distract him for a few hours so you two have some time alone."  
"Don't bet on it. No matter what you say. These two are a bad couple." Sulking Vegeta flopped beside Chibi Gokuu. Vegeta glared her away so she flopped beside Gokuu instead.

"By Dende, I loath you."  
"I know. Get over it." Vegeta replied caring less. She sighed pessimistic as she eyed Gokuu.   
"How do you manage to stick around him. He's positively nasty and rude."  
"He's still adapting." Gokuu assured.   
"Don't count on it Kakarott!" Vegeta threw. 

Chichi strolled inside trying to find a bite to eat and greeted the group. Re-winded and eyed it again. 

"Okaytwo new guysa Vegeta look alike male form and Gokuu in an orange suit" she muttered as Gokuu fell off his chair.  
"Chichi?" she raised her eyebrows.  
"Yes? And you are?" he got up and crawled up to her feet, glancing up unbelieving.  
"Chichi?" she nodded lightly annoyed. Had to love Vegeta's influence on her.

"Yes? Look lost something or what?"  
"Noyou're mydead wife"  
"WHATTTT? NO WAY!" Gokuu cringed. Same voicesame faceyouthful looksVegeta eyed the couple and grabbed food instead.

"Oh happy, happy. It's back." He muttered too soft for Chikyuu ears. Chibi Vegeta eyed him warning.  
"Look you screwed up one relation. Don't you dare put my best friend down."  
"I'll do as I please. And I didn't screw your relationship, it never existed." Smug Chibi Vegeta turned to a peeved Chichi. Glaring down at the man before her feet who just kept on STARING at her. So annoying.

"Chichi! This one thinks that other things with your name!" joyfully she clasped her ears as Bardock, Zorn and Gokuu joined. Both of them. Vegeta glared at Chibi Vegeta who stuck her tong out as Chichi wailed like the banshee she could be. Saiya-jin hearing did not like it. Never having gotten used to it Vegeta winched sharply as Gokuu eyed up at Chichi weary. Old fears streaming back when he and Gohan were late

"Sorry Chichi but Ihuh? Hold on" He shook his head. Different Chichino same just other lifeconfusing. Behind her Jazz strolled in and ignoring the wailing spinning her around and shut her up with a kiss. Something shot between them. And Chichi found herself on the other side of the mess hall in the arms of that freak look-alike.

"Jazz?" She wondered. No sign of him until behind the bar his head popped up rubbing his head soar.

"Yeah? What the hell was that?" super Saiya-jin 3 Gokuu glared through green eyes.  
"IDIOT!!!" Vegeta cried in glee as he rammed the poor table. "After all these years still an IDIOT! Look Kakarott, she's not your WIFE. She is DEAD. Decomposed! She has the hot's for HIM obviously! This is rich!" Gokuu eyed the girl in his arms who eyed soar up.

"You can put me down now mister super Saiyan with awfully long hair" Confused Gokuu did and lost the super stage.  
"Iam sorry I don't know why I did that" Vegeta rubbing away tears sniffed. Oh by Yemma this would be his deathwait he ALREADY WAS BWAHAHAHAHA.

"Kakarott? Let the woman go and leave her be? We have other problems?" soar Gokuu eyed Chichi who stunning enough hadn't walked away yet but eyed him just as confused.

"Have we met?" she muttered.  
"Yes300 years ago. You are my wife's soul" She scratched her hair. Which was lose for once. An annoying hair strain bugged her. Tender he stroke it behind her ear.   
"WeirdI feel close to yetI've never met youOKAY, too complicated to a teen. YO JAZZZZZ, get me a pair of scissors. This hair is driving me mad!"

"You sure it won'toh yeah you're a Chikyuu-jin! Cominghow long will it take to grow back?" He came over with some scissors.  
"No idea. Have had this hair since a girl. Vegeta? Mind doing the honours?" Vegeta snorted. No bloody way. Yet Chibi Vegeta rose and walked over. Gokuu eyed them while Vegeta cut Chichi's hair to her shoulders. Just a bit over it. Shaking her head, Chichi fingered the cut hair and beamed.

"Much better. Thanks. Jazz? Here." She handed him the cut off hair. Confused he took it. Yeah? What should he do with it, burn it, eat it? Throw it away? Sighing deep Gokuu flopped at the table again eying the couple. A hard tug in his chest. This felt wrongshe shouldn't be here, let alone with that man.


	19. The Randezvous

**18. The rendezvous **

  
In the deep, smelly and damp dungeon onboard of the battleship, a group of dirty beings huddled together for body warmth. Dressed in rags. Tails tightly pulled around them, and hair which seemed hopelessly tangled. Darkness and a rare beam of light surrounded them. The throbbing of engines nearby a constant hum which at times seamed deafening. Water dripped from rusty ceiling parts. Some lay under it to get something wet inside their bodies. Others blasted rodents for food. Soft whispers cut through the eerie silence. 

"I swear to you I saw her, and she's the real thing!" A woman hissed.  
"Oh Soria, all royals have been killed centuries ago! He's playing mind tricks again!" an elderly man growled back. Sinking his teeth into a space rat.

"Well, if your father had been alive, and saw her, he'd saluted her. She had the hairdo and attitude and all!" Soria pressed. "She even spoke to us! To US." She crawled closer to the eldest present. "And she had 'the' necklacethat oath of a prince couldn't have known it. My great grandfather was an sentry guard in the palacehe wrote it down how it looked. It was the SAME. The sun! blue sun. and the emblemon the left chest. Blood red. A crown two bits under it and the swirl under it to encompass it."

"Draw itin the dirt." The grunted. Vaguely interested. She and her friend pulled together dirt and drew it out with their fingers. Excited they glanced up as he took it in. "I'm telling you, that was the queen!" Dreamy Keshena lay down on the dirty ground. "So regalmy idol"

"Well for your info lady. Vegeta-sei only hat 3 queens in the complete history." He replied as he hung over the drawn picture. "But that is the royal cresther hair, draw her hair." Sighing the couple drew again after wiping the crest away. In the back Atone had found some shredded metal and scratched it loudly into a wall. It squeaked but no one complained as they saw the crest forming. So that's what it had looked like? Wow

The girls finished sketching and eyed the elder again. Thoughtful he eyed it and touched the hair tipall he heard from his father was that it had been flaming updefying gravity itself. This certainly looked like it. "Legend had it they symbolised with their hair and presence the Saiya-jin fiery heart and blood.

"It isa royal" He confirmed as hopeful voices started talking.   
"Well she agreed in a meeting. The ones she saw will be saved then. You three." Atone walked over hasty and sunk before their eldest.

"But siryou can take my place" He stated hopeful.  
"No my son. If she really is a royal. Soon the day will come we'll all be freed. If 'he' uses more of us to blackmail her in more meetingswe will join shortly. He never was one for patients" He smirked. Eager for battle.

"Soon we will come together and together we'll take him down"  
"Ojii-sama?" A young boy walked up and eyed the oldest Saiya-jin present with big black eyes. A too big shirt wavering around him. 

"Yes my son?"  
"What is wrong? Every one talks strange" He motioned for him to sit down.  
"Well young Lor. It seems that we will be rescued soon."

"But there is nothing out there" He replied as the elder sighed. Poor child. Born and raised in this place. 5 long years  
"You will find out soon enough there is a whole other place beyond this bay." The door was slammed open. A regiment of men darkly clad and intimidating with their getup shot the closest Saiya-jins knock out. The prince himself stomped inside. Pointing at the girls and Atone. Thoughtful he eyed the boy hiding behind the old fossil. He smirked. Ah, a welcoming present. He'd be so attentive

"The brat too." Whirled around with dark waving cape and stalked out while his captain howled commands to take the four. Wailing the boy clutched the elder.

"OJII-SAN!!!"  
"Hush my son. Be brave. The queen will take you to a much better place. You'll be fed and clad. We will see each other soon. Now go." Whimpering the boy bit down his grief and was grabbed by the hand by Soria. 

"Come, it's going to be fun!" And picked the boy up. His tail encircling her arm as he watched the elder man staring back smiling.  
"Before you know it Lor, we'll be together. The queen will do anything to get her own people back." He nodded and soon the thick metal enforced doors were slammed closed. This place Lor had never seen and weary he peered around. A never ending hallway with doors and more doors. Some had bars and in them he could see glowing eyes. Suddenly something shot at them, crying for them to run. A shot was fired before the shaggy man fled deeper into the back. Keshena hissed around the rumour of the queen, coming for them. And that they would be the first to be freed.

"Tell her we're here as well." One whispered back desperate.  
"Don't let her leave us!" A woman started crying.  
"The queen, the queenoh a flycome here" A slam was heard and a licking sound. "You don't feed goodah anotherhere fly"

"Mom? Why are you still catching invisible flies?" Lor asked weary.  
'Flies flyflying flieshi Lor, by Lor, are you a fly too???"  
"By mommywe'll come back and get you free too" Lor whimpered a bit as they passed his mother. Having a bright moment she reached out to him.

"Lor? Oh where are they taking you?" She started crying. "Don't tell me to him!"  
"No Triashathe queen asked for us" Soria whispered to her  
"The queen, but their all dead!"  
"NO, no we saw her with our on eyes! Like a vision, she was beautiful, just think of her instead!" Keshena pushed as they were shoved to walk on.

"I'll trythe queenthe queenOH WHAT'S HER NAME!"  
"What do you think?"  
"Vegeta?"

"Yup."  
"Queen Vegeta has my sonhe'll be saveand be fedoh fly? NOOOO VegetaVegeta is a fly? NOqueen, queen" pulling her hair she hid in the shadows again. Chanting the words like a mantra until a fly passed. Crying she closed her eyes and chanted on. Have to stay sane "She has nice hairflaming upstrong, good buildmy queenmy son"

Lor was blinded by a light as they walked out of the dungeon. And shoved over into something so white and clean it hurt his eyes even more. A cold stream of water was aimed at them. Slipping they tumbled over as the forceful beam continued spraying them and it was Ice cold. Shielding Lor from the most harsh they chattering their teeth. Gritting their teeth they leaned against the wall as their rotten clothes dropped in surrender around their feet. Atone cursed inside as he shivered. Those bastards. Eyed side wards at the red hued bodies and growled at the poor confused Lor who never saw running water before and tried to drink it while hiding behind the girls from the hardest beams. Without a word Atone grabbed him and rubbed him clean and harshly warmer. Lor didn't mind the water much as he was shielded and drank with cupped hands. What a wonder. So much water! They stopped spraying them and clothes were thrown at them. Only suits. Quickly they dressed, helping Lor who never had a stretching body suit before. For the first time in his young life he was walking on boots. And thought it felt weird not to have the ground under his bare feet. 

Pushed onwards they were shoved into a small room. On it four plates with some food. Gasping they dug in. But hardly enough for feed them all. Merely enough tostill their rumbling stomachs Lor sucked and bit, drank and burped. The adults giving a share of their own food to let the tyke have a decent meal. They all were underfed, but this Atone growled inside. Just to make a good impressionthat smart bastardbut knowing their royals. They weren't fooled that easily.

Having barely enough time to get it down they were pulled out again and towards the shuttle bay where a group awaited them. In they were led and were locked in the cage put up. It had deflecting ki glass. Smug the prince eyed them.

"Much better. Load them in. Hate to be late" Hiding their hate they were pushed into the cage where Lor flopped down on theclean floor? He licked it. Really cleanThe prince entered, told them to shut up and stay shut, before he activated the controls. The engine purred to life as he personally piloted it towards the planet below. The adults as smug as bugs in rugs.  
Freedommeanwhile they rubbed Lor warmer.

They landed 20 minutes later. And were left inside. While they could see through the window. He walked out and into the glen, where a table was set with food, for two

Another sleeker shuttle landed on the other side. The door hatch opened, as in full ensemble Chibi Vegeta emerged. Fully instructed by the senior. How to walk, talk, actand how to trick someone in releasing prisoners without losing composure. She was actually a very greedy girl. Especially concerning Saiya-jins she wanted. So it was hard

The prince walked up as the four were pasted to the glass. Their QUEEN! Sosmall?  
"Umwho's that lady?" Lor asked.  
"That is your queenshe's like a mother to us all."

"Oh" Confused Lor watched on.  
"You see everything she says, we do."  
"Sounds more like the dark prince" Lor grumbled.

"No, you see, you do things for her because you want too. Not because you have too. And she's queen. And that's more important then a mere prince."  
"Oh so like a lieutenant and commander?"  
"More an admiral." Atone muttered sarcastic. "Because her family ruled an entire planet with millions of Saiyans and they all listened to her ancestor, the king. Just look how she walks and her gestures and compare to the princesdo you see?"

"I think she's prettier. I like her. But she looks cross"  
"She doesn't like the prince much." Atone snickered.

* * *

Shutting down the shuttle Vegeta inhaled. She could do thiseven if she'd someday kill grampa over it. Oh wait that was another thing. She'd been thinking about his meddling with her and Gokuu. Damned prick. Old fossil who should be dead and gone and had no right screwing her love life up. She rose and shook her head to clear it. Other problem. That idiotic prince. Hit the open button as she straightened herself out as her 'beloved' grandfather rammed into her scull and those blasted books. Leaning into the door opening she eyed the valley and table where a dark clad male stood. DAMN TALL. Taller then Gokuu walked down unfazed and walked up to him. Glancing up. For once didn't wore that hood. Not that hard on the eye but his motives sucked.

"What is that table doing here?" She began.  
"Why hello princess" she rose her hand and whirled around. Her red cape waving behind her.  
"Not in the deal. Bye"

"Wait! I do have them." She stopped without turning around.  
"Have whom?"  
"The prisoners you wished?" Slowly she turned with crossed arms. Aimed at him. He eyed her cool. She turned it slightly to the right as a beam shot out and blew up the dinner table and chairs. In the shuttle three cracked up.

"Feisty one" Keshena chided.  
"Damned right she is. Already like her." Atone replied.  
"She's a good shooter. But I wanted that apple" Lor muttered.

  
"Now then. You wished a meeting. We met. Hand them over." Burori waved his finger.  
"Ahno. Not quite yet."  
"Breaking the agreement again? Untruthful indeed." She mused steel cold. Burori growled inside. Didn't budge and INCH. He likedyet frustrating

"I have more where they came from" he continued. Eying her elegant smaller frame over. She'd do very nice. More charming in real life

"Elaborate?"  
"I have dungeons stuffed with them. Some crackpotsbut that's to be expected."  
"Andwhy would I be interested in them? I already have a ship flooding with Saiyans"  
"Perhaps" He stepped closer. She didn't move an muscle. Not intended to be intimidated in the slightest by his height alone.  
"You cannot restart a race with a hand full, you'll get screwed up kids" she glared up.

"Who ever said I intended to revive the race?"  
"Why were you interested in those three then?"  
"You offered them?"  
"Well I offer more then."  
"Depends on what you ask. The more idiotic the demand, the more Saiya-jins you cough up. From loony bin to Chibi. I don't care. If they displease me, I will kill them. To me their just dirt." Okay BIG lie. Good thing she was a smooth liarnot the best of qualities but handy at times.

"Hmmhow about a hand full of crackpots, and add 3 sane for a dinner lasting for 5 hours." She laughed at him scornful.  
"5 hours? COME ON. No deal." She snickered at the mere thought. "5 hours? A Saiya-jin eating for 5 hours? I can train for 5 lousy hours. I will not eat them away. What a loss of time! I have better things to do then eat for so long." Stunned she shook her head. "5 Hoursshish. You are joking right?"

"I was" NOT. "1 hour?" she tilted her head thoughtful.   
"Because I feel nice, 1 hour and a halfnow cough them up. Meeting is over. And remember, 5 basket-cases, 3 sane. In one week, same place, same time. Same rulesand ahdifferent table." She smirked dark up. Her eyes darkly gleaming. "Well?"

"Granted. Oh and I have a special offer for today. A Chibi."   
"And what do you wish in return?"  
"A hand kissbare hand" she eyed him.  
"Me to you? I think not."  
"NoI to you." Hmm.well only a hand kiss

"Last time you have such an surprise. I hate them. Agreed. But first the four." In a good mood, he talked longer then anticipated to her. and she smelled nice too! Unlike these pigs. He walked to his shuttle and pulled them out. They eyed him weary as Vegeta beckoned them over. Running they did as Atone picked up the wandering and searching for leftovers Lor. Vegeta took this in as she pointed at her ship.

"Get in, I won't be long."  
"Yes highness." All scrambled inside where she thought the boy would be delighted to find the food ready. The adults while letting the Chibi eat to his hearts delight, huddled around the door to listen what was going on. Behind them Lor attacked the soup and other light food.

Outside Vegeta sarcastically applauded. Hitting her gloved hands together five times only.

"Well done. You fed and cleaned them up. Nice presentation. Did you think I'd fall for that? I already said I hate surprises. Don't clean them up next time. I prefer them the way you treat them. As underdogs. As beings who's stomachs forgot the sensation of being fed to the rim."

Inside the shuttle Keshena applauded silently. Way da goooo.   
"I told you she wouldn't fall for it" Atone stated proud. Confused Lor walked over with a chocolate candy bar. A tad tipsy because of the wine. They hadn't expected a child.

"It's candy, and save, try it!" Soria replied. Hushing him up and sending him back again.

  
"Understood. As for the hand kiss?" He eyed her over. If only he could grab her right now, right here! But, no, he'd wait. He wanted her completely not like those broken fools he kept in the bowls of his ship. Without a reply Vegeta pulled off her left glove. As taught by grampa. The left was for small fry, right for ones she liked. But he probably wouldn't know anyway. She felt like smacking the glove in his facebetter not. Perhaps in a week time if the food sucked. Then again he'd kill the cookhmm.

He bowed over as in the shuttle three faces peered out.  
"Yeah bow bastard!" Soria snarled low.  
"Look, left handshe detests him!" Atone whispered smug.  
"How do you know about etiquette? Oh yeah your dad" Soria whispered back.

Vegeta stood impatient as he took his merry time with that hand kiss.  
"You better not be STALLING." She yanked her hand away from his light grabs so he smooched air.  
"I'm only stalling because of your charms" he replied while rising to his full height again. While inside he was peeved. She tasted SO good!

"One week, seven days, same hour, I will be here. If not, deal, all of them are off." Turned around proud and stalked away. Eying the scene he watched her enter her ship and never turn back as the engines buzzed alive and the door closed. Hovered up and shot up like a star.

"What a delightful creature" Turned around and left in his own.

Inside the shuttle of Vegeta she eyed back at the eating Lor. Piloting it smoothly before putting it on autopilot and turning around completely. The other three eyed her devoted.

"What is the child's name?" She asked.  
"Lor highness" Keshena nudged Lor to her, shy he glanced up. Vegeta reached out and pulled him on her lap. His face covered under chocolate. Snickering she eyed it.   
"Could one of you hand me a tissue. You're a sloppy eater Lor. Seems your fond of candy?"  
"I am?" Vegeta nodded as Atone handed the desired. Daft she wiped his face clean and showed him the chocolate marks.   
"Oh" and he snickered at himself before licking the tissue. Sweat dropping Vegeta disposed of it.

"You don't have to lick from a clothyou can eat what you wish. Andwhy are your eyes so watery?"  
"He found the alcohol" atone presented an empty bottleVegeta winchedthat little thing? Aw? Lor burped and smirked before passing out. 

"Lovely" Vegeta sighed but left him limply in her arms. "okay listen up" She pulled her glove on again over the sleeping child's body. "We are flying to a ship. Other Saiya-jins are there,, you are free but we are far from being save, as you might have noticed, I caught Burori's attention." She glanced up. Supporting Lor better. Shifting him around until she sat comfy. "With each meeting, more will be freed. Next week 8 will be released. While I seem to have a dinnerMy aim is to free you all. But I do not know how many of you there are"

"I don't knowthere are many isolation cells. And two bays like ours. In ours were about 34 men and women. Lor was the only child, your highness." Soria replied.

"So perhaps 90 women and men, perhaps even children still remaining. That's allot and still without the isolations" frowning she turned back to the controls as they approached the mother ship.

"That is your new home. Fairly stolen from his hands. Meet the WhiteStar." All pasted their noses to the screen. The stunning ship soon appeared bigger as Vegeta piloted it alongside the flank, before speeding up till before it and entering the landing bay. Landed without a hard thud. Only a light shudder, and smirked.

"There. No it needs to be decompressed." A green light flicked on outside, before Vegeta hit the open button. Strolling with Lor in her arms down the hatch. 

"Greetings my daughter." Vegeta stood also in full attire at the end of a row of Saiya-jins. standing as a greeting for Vegeta. This was something Vegeta had hammered on last night. They needed their royals. So Vegeta would act as Chibi Vegeta's fatherthe king. Thus allowing Vegeta JR some freedom still. Oddly enough, his full attire added with an halobehind him stood Zorn and Gokuu as his advisorsyeah rightKakarott as his personal guard. 

"Greetings father" Vegeta walked past Ronin, Solan, Jewel, Celipa, Bardock, Jazz, Toora, Totopus. "I was handed the three plus this child." Vegeta eyed her.

"Why do you carry it?"  
"He was drunk."  


"Again, why carry him." Inside she sighed deep. GRRRRR. "Toora." He took the sleeping Lor as Vegeta wanted to strangle that old man. She happened to LIKE the brat! Stunned the group eyed Vegeta as the girl soon stood beside him. He wore a blue cape with red inner lining. And HER necklace. And even officially not even her anymore. What she got was HIS old chain. The one for the Chibi's in the family. GRRR. His now contained the stuff from Vegeta-sei while hers wasEMPTY. OH that manhated him! Butliked himhe had good idea's and did really protective to her. SO he nearly bashed Gokuu's head and banned her from himshe couldn't have stuck around him with the new batch anyway, no they needed to act like royals. And royals didn't sleep around. SNORT. She missed his body. Nice and warm and she could cuddle it. Now she was stuck in her room where Vegeta slept in HER bed, while she slept in another which was nicked fromyep, Gokuu. And Gokuuyep slept with Bardock and Gokuu 2. Bardock was very amused. A bonding thing he said. His family within hand reach.

"You are to eat, sleep and change if you wish. All will be provided for. First however, My head of guards will escort you to the sickbay for a check-up." The three bowed deep. The KINGbig blooper! She wasn't the queen but princess! She would be one day, but not yet. 

"Zorn? And welcome back."  
"Thank you your highness" Atone managed deeply honoured. Vegeta turned and took almost unseen Chibi Vegeta's elbow, guiding her out. The doors slid behind them in herone HER bedroom.

"What were you thinking? You are NOT supposed to pick up brats like that!" Angrily Vegeta jumped on her bed and flopped down.

"Shuddup. Or by Dende I will go to Gokuu and get my own Chibi." Vegeta turned crimson at the rebellious teenager.  
"MAN your worse then my own princess!"  
:"WELL I AM YOUR PRINCESS!"  
"It was her NICK-name. Her name was Bura." Vegeta nodded on the bed.  
'" know, my moms name. I rememberBut I'll do as I bloody well want too, this whole charade is stupid as it is. Are you even interested in what happened?"

"That would have been my NEXT question!" Breezing Vegeta stood at her bed end. Propped on her arms she eyed him coy.  
"Oh how the clothes suit you, regal looking and as prescribed I the job description a pain in the A"  
"DON'T SAY IT! My father always wore this and I will not be called names."  
"Haven't even started. But he wants to see me next week, same time same planet for a 1 and a half hour dinner date. For exchange of 8 Saiya-jin. 5 crackpots and 3 normal."

  
"Lousy agreement. You should have demanded all of the sane!"  
"WELL I DIDN'T. UNLIKE YOU I'M NOT PERFECT!" pissed she stormed past him and out.  
"Where are you going?" he thundered.  
"She paused in the open doorway, ignoring the two guards.

"I, unlike some have friends, which I unlike others wish to keep. 30 minutes Gokuu!" And stalked away.  
"This father daughter act is way to realistic" Vegeta grumbled and sat down on her bed. "Wait a minuteit is realisticby DENDE, problem child 3well at least the name is right this timefather? HAPPY?"

YOU BET. A voice thundered. Rigid Vegeta glanced around.  
"Father?" he stammered. No responsedelayed.  
YEAH WOT. You never listened to me why start now. Thanks to Yemma I can yell at you too.  
"But why?"  
  
SHUSH. Mister I am king but never crowned! Lay off the kid! I never badgered you that much!  
"FATHER I WAS 8!!!"  
Detail. Super Saiya-jin kid with super Saiya-jin kid makes super Saiya-jin Chibi!  
"BUT HE'S THIRDCLASS."  
  
No he's not. She made his father elite. So it's a go. And don't you dare say that a super Saiya-jin is no elite worthy!  
"THEY NEVER HAD A STATUS! They were a LEGEND."  
Alsodetail. Now we have three, including legend. But he's bad blood. Insanity runs in his line.   
"SoI just have to watch and see how he's messing about with my body? ErrSOUL?"  
  
Exactly what I said. Royal with elite. And it's a good thing she didn't take Zorn. Too old. Though royal. Her nephew. Bad choice.  
"Well she hooked him up with Celipa."  
Yeah good joke. That blind oath wouldn't see a girl with a crush on him even if she stomped Oozaru on him. 

"Oh father? YouSCEWED UP! Burori LIVED! SO DID HIS FATHER!"  
REALLY? What gave it away? Blown up south galaxy? Oh no wait, his idiotic spawn. Shish with one of MY line. Dream on buster. And by the way. If a blown up planet couldn't kill that kid, what makes you think I couldoh Yemma said our chat time is up. Like I said , give the kid some slack. She's going crazy. MY orders. Try to defy them.

"Mightbye DAD."  
WHY Y.  
"Aw connection failedgood riddance." Smirking Vegeta rose. "Give those two some slackWHEN HELL FREEZES OVER DAD!"

"Ah. My beloved grandchild, 3 whole minutes passed without supervisionTIMES UP." And stalked out. Locating her Ki.


	20. Stalling for time: Vegeta's wrath?

**19. Stalling for time, Vegeta's wrath? **

Gokuu eyed the couple sitting against the other with a smile. Why did Vegeta hate this so much? They were a cute couple! He frowned. Still because of this idiotic idea of his they were combatants? So OLD. His senses picked up something he knew well. An annoyed Vegeta. 

"Excuse me." He rose and noticed smirking they never heard him as Chibi Gokuu sat on a bed with Vegeta parched against him, while both scanned a magazine. He walked outside and hid behind a corner. Snickering at his daring plan. Such a good plan. But if he'd meet him afterwardsso pissed.

And soon enough Vegeta stomped over to the door. Before he could yell open, Gokuu ran from his hiding spot and teleported with him into a cargo bay. Quickly zapping back to his hiding spot and snickered. Would take at least a few minutes. It was busy in the elevators! 

In the cargo bay Vegeta stood stiff and blinked. Now what just happened? WELL KAKAROTT HAPPENED! Damned teleportation! Furious he whirled around and stomped out to the nearest elevator and tapped his foot. And waitedand waitedwhat was the hold dup! He knew cargo floor was a low priority level but STILL. He glanced at the clock and growled. Duty changeGRRRR. 

Inside the bedroom Vegeta eyed the door weary. Gokuu calmed her down.

"I made a deal with my brother. He'd keep your dad away."  
"He's NOT my DAD."  
"Grandfathershish even I get fooled" She smacked him playful.  
"Shame on you. Perish the thought. That jealous monster my dad" She acted shuddering. Leaned into Gokuu and carefully kissed him. Praying to Dende he wouldn't come barging in.

  
Meanwhile an enraged Vegeta managed to the correct floor and stormed like a wild beast to the door. Bardock grabbed his arms humble.

"Sire, I need your opinion." Vegeta glared cold at him.  
"Not now."  
"But no other choice. We need to re-locate the ship. But hunters are around us. We need your advice" Invisible smoke flew out of Vegeta's ears as he grudgingly walked away, throwing glares at that blasted door. 

Good work dad. Meat will block the bridge elevator the moment he wants to go back down. Suddenly a fuse brokeso weird  
Your wicked kid! Oh I warned Jewel to stand by when he gets out. The floor is cleared.  
Good! Good luck dad.  
Well he's boiling nowwonder what will come next.

-Bardock to Gokuu.- Gokuu grabbed the scouter while Vegeta lay under him, waiting patiently. Still no old man!  
"Gokuu here"  
_-You have about an hour by the looks of it. Have fun. We're all in it. And ahit's a one timer so better make it last?-_  
"Understood, thanks."  
_-Sucker for Romeo's and Juliet's, never should have read that book-_ Gokuu started pulling on Vegeta's suit as she snickering shoved him off.

"Nonot now, he might come in"  
"Wanna bet? Dad and brother are keeping him away." Bardock snickered. Ah youth  
_-Go get her kid. Bardock out.-_ Gokuu tossed the scouter away as Vegeta squealed in glee.

Vegeta wasSTUCK. In a blasted ELEVATOR. A shudder and a bang and there he was. Stuck between deckscrossing his arms he scanned for herand winchedeven more when it raisedWITH HIS. Wide eyed he rammed on the door.

  
"GET ME THE FUCK OUT!"  
_-Your highness, relax, I know we're a tad claustrophobic but I can't find the malfunction yet.- _Meat responded.  
"I AM NOT CLAUSTERPHOBIC! I HAVE STUFF TO DO!" Breaking two oversexed kids from the other! He mentally snarled. Calmly the crew waited. He was stuck, they were not. You always had some staircases. Only one NOT in the game was stiff loyal Zorn. 40 minutes later and 3 peaks. Vegeta crimson coloured ran past Bardock on the floor when he nearly tripped over Jewel who before him dropped moaning on the ground. NOW WHAT?

"What is wrong?!" he snarled. While he wanted to bolt onwards. He'd kill that insolent boy!  
"Oh my stomach!! My appendix!" Vegeta growling hit the com.

"Doctors to level 6. woman down!" No answer.  
"I tried highness" Jewel stuttered in pain. "Noanswer." Clutching he stomach in real painfrom laughing, tears streamed over her face.

"FineFINE." He planted his fist against the wall. Bend and scooped her up and ran with her into the elevator, tapped impatiently until it stopped at sickbay level and ran into the room. No one was there.

"DOCS!" he cried while Jewel whiffed his B.O. hmmkinda nicebut his tail fluffed like hellhad to love male testosteroneflooded her noseyummy. "FINE. I'll do it ALL myself!" Stalked to a open healing tank. Dropped her inside. Put the mask on. Hit the closing button as Jewel blinked. HOLD ON. SHE WAS FINE! WHY THAT Bardock AND HIS IDEA'S! 

Bardock? HE PUT ME IN IT! The prince shows initiative! HE PUT ME IN A TANK DAMNIT! YOUR FAULT  
Coming, coming. Bound to hear the fight in the mess hall. Celipa's idea.  
I DON'T CARE, GET ME OUT!  
Happy floating, got stuff to do and places to be.  
BARDOOOOCK! moody she settled for a long stay. Damn them. All for the good causesniff.

Just as he was in the elevator the ship shook a bit. What the hell? He contacted the bridge.

-Sorry sire. Seems Ronin and Jazz are fighting over Chichi.-  
"DAMN! Well get your ass down then!" he hissed at Zorn.  
_-Well ahprotocol clearly specifies the highest should break them apartit's over a potential mate sireanother male could make it worse-_ Atone snickering eyed the fight he suggested. Protocol, you had to love it. Lor eyed the couple eager. FIGHT!!!

Food, chairs and tables flew around as Jazz ducked.

"HEY watch it, he ain't here yet!"  
"HE SOON WILL!" Ronin shot a beam at him, which Jazz blocked with his hands before waving them in pain. HOOOT.

"GO Jazz, GO Jazz." Chichi wailed and stood on a table with plates. As discs she threw them at Ronin. Laughing Ronin dodged.

"Say Chi? How many gals can say they were fought over by Saiya-jin ne?" he replied. She beamed before her face turned serious. Ronin turned while batting a ki ball awayat Vegeta? Vegeta caught it and dissipated it with a popped vein. With his back turned Jazz jumped Ronin and pulled his hair.

"MY WOMAN!" The others present glanced up from the food fight. Hitting Ronin's head weaker and weaker Jazz blinkednow whatChichi jumped off the tabled and floored Ronin with a wok. Knock out he lay as Chichi blinkedRonin? Jazz pinned under him struggled out. 

"Are you now DONE?" Vegeta thundered. Meek they nodded. Totopus by accident on purpose shoved Chichi who nearly lost balance. Whirled around with wok and slammed him in the face. Eyes rolled back and he dropped on a table which flattened under his weight. Chichi smirked.

"THERE, now don't fuck with Chichi!" Celipa jumped over fallen Totopus and tapped Chichi cross.

"WHY DID YAH HIT MY TEAM MATE!"  
"BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!" A girl-girl fight broke out. Unbelieving the others eyed. Including Vegeta who couldn't believe this all happened when he wanted to get to his granddaughter. Must be a curse. NAH, he didn't believe in that. So he stalked up and pulled the couple apart. Chichi and Celipa hissing nasty at the other. All lights suddenly were off. In ink blackness they all waited. Now what?

_-Sorry kiddo's, new engines, have to get used toooverloaded some fuses and I ahcan find the sparesit's dark you know-_ Meat announced. Vegeta hung his head shaking. Dropped the couple and stalked blindly out.

_-Oh and look out for the doors I don't know what they'll do- _Vegeta was pinned in-between sliding doors and in frustration allowed them to slam a couple of times into him. Thiswas impossibleNOT NOW. Fine, FINE. He knew what to do now. Smirking he crawled into the tubes. 

  
In the engine room Meat flicked the lights on again and eyed movement in his tubes. Hmm? Oh Vegeta? Smartthen again. Very foolish. What would he preferhot or cold? Lets shift it.

_-Okay annual tube bug eradication. Stay out of the tubes. Meat out.-_ smirking he activated the bug control which existed in 100.000 Terra watt beams being shot through it and incinerating any bio bugs instantly without leaving harmful ash or dust. If Chibi could have it, so could he. And he was warned.

  
"Bug controlfuck bugs. ACK YOU RABBITS!" Vegeta hissed. NOT AGAIN. He crawled quicker after he shed the cape. Only in the way. On all fours he paused at a crackling noisehuh? Turned around and sat down to see what came. He heard about it but never saw it. What would it be? Robots? Yelping he eyed the what looked like a crackling white blue atom aimed straight for him and crawled quick and quicker. That thing looked nasty! Ah an opening. He dove into it and gasping used his ki to fly. Elevator shaftwhat was that? He glanced up? AHHH ELEVATOR! 

_-My dear friends_- Meat mused to Bardock and all who wore Scouters to listen in. _-Our beloved king is currently being chased down by an elevator.-_

"Cool." Jazz replied. I'm In an elevator. Aw crap?" He bailed out by the roof top and flew up to a floor. Pried the doors open and fell back as an explosion knocked him inside.

_-Your okay Jazz? Elevator vanished.-_  
"Yeah I'm okay. He blew it up" Someone stepped over him and glanced around peeved. Vegeta without a word stalked away.  
Doors still were acting up. Opening and closing at an crazy rate. Timing it Vegeta entered another lift and went up. Finally at the right floor. Finally before the door where he looked around weary. No KakarottGOOD. And entered. On the double bed Vegeta and Gokuu glanced up from a magazine. 

"Times. UP." Vegeta shrugged and rose.  
"Okay." And walked out. Speechless Vegeta stalked out with her while in his head he strangled BOTH.  
"Bye Vegeta! Fun reading with you!" Gokuu cried.  
"YEAH!" She responded snickering. Glanced back at Vegeta and bolted giggling down the hall. He knew it happenedmore then onceDAMNED BRATS.

That night, while rumours started spreading because of Celipa's pamphlet's, Vegeta and Gokuu slept deep and comfy. Still in their own bedsboth dreamed the same. Disgruntled Vegeta lookeddarn bratshump.


	21. Time Leap

_A/n 20/12/02 17:18 This part is dedicated to Kewla-san. For being our Beta-reader. And you suggested more of the dark prince? Here we go. ONLY Burori. Both of 'em. HAPPYYY??? We are. Lol._  


**20. Time leap. **

2 years passed of careful negotiations. At times cutting them off so hethe peeved prince needed to coach her from scratch. Frustrated he sat in his chair as he thought up the winning move. He already had a planet with prison camps with Saiya-jin half bloods. Descendants off and more junk. And while she aged to maturity he was getting OLD. Not that old. But the wait waspissing him off! And he couldn't even take it out on Saiya-jins, he needed them! Thus far he changed head captain about477? Times. Advisors? Lost count. Female advisors? He gave up. None could predict her net move. And she was such a bloody TENDERFOOT. With toes of substantial length. He felt like walking on eggs! One wrong move or word and WHAM she was gone and he'd have to start all over again. 

"However she always seems to get them with herI'm a RUNT." Also it 'ONLY' took him a YEAR to discover she had a father.KING Vegeta. Lovely. And he wanted her SO badly. He had saved himself for one like her and he was going CRAZY.  
"So I'm a tad frustrated. Women do that to a man. I can raise above it" He crushed his glass. "Not" Sulking he put his head on his hand. What to doSighing he rose and walked through a couple of pillars. Entering his private rooms. Glanced at his father and again sighed deep.

"Should have killed you just yet" he muttered shaking his head. The embalmed body did off course not respond. In his mind he imagined him however. 

/You're a RUNT. A powerful RUNT. Women want strong men, it's that easy. And you top them all. She's stupid not to fall for you./

"Seems she IS. So how do I FIX it?"  
/Just TAKE HER. they love a man who takes choices for them/  
"SHE'S A ROYAL!"  
/That changes thingsask your grandfather's father./ Such a worthless man he was. Sighing he walked on and picked up the ancient diary of his namesakes father. The crazed scientist Paragus.

The idea is perfect, I am perfect! They all crawl and grovel before my feet! As long as I have Burori, the universe is all mine! BUT, I might have to kill him. The controls fail at crucial times. It took a long time but finally I found the ideal woman. Now all I need to do is to instruct him what I want him to do. Already tried subtraction. But, failed. The controls nearly blew a fuse.

  
Sight the scientist pulled back from the book and eyed the still statue behind him. Observing him through dark eyes. Solemn, quiet. The way Paragus preferred. He actually could scare him. And already cost him one eye. 

"NowBurori, you will do as I instruct. You see that woman?" in a corner a terrified woman, black hairs, elderly perhaps but good build for carrying a child. Wide hips. And the highest rating he found in this stupid south galaxy. 

"Leave me alone" She managed brave, while her voice betrayed terror as Burori's dark eyes turned to face her. She tried to hide in the shadows. Failing miserably. Her dark hair waving around her, and only covering her as Paragus stripped her before.

"I already took away her clothes. All you need to do as, the male in the book did. Understand?" Burori turned back to face his father and nodded slowly and only once. 

"No" The woman whimpered. Already having heard about the unnatural power of the man who turned super as he walked over. It pulsated around him as she pulled the chains as far as she could.

"I won't carry that damned lunatic child! I will not be responsible for deaths!" Paragus snickered.  
"You have no choice woman. Now shut up and accept your fate. You will bare a child who's power rivals that of a god."  
"I DON'T WANT TOO!" she cried. Burori picked up at her neck and pulled her into his face. Her feet dangling above the ground as she tried to gulp. A crazed smirk pasted over his face.

"You talk too much" Blinking she was carried into the back, and behind a curtain as she started crying out in pain. The chain without a problem having been ripped from the wall. Content Paragus sat in a chair and waited. Not bothered by curses, cries or whining. Coyly he sniffed the air after a minute of 3. Burori's scent reeking in the room. Growling content Burori soon left the shielded corner and fixed his clothes. A shaking hand reached for the curtain as the woman hung onto it for dear life. Grabbing air before she caught Burori and tried to make him come back. The mountain slowly turned and eyed her over. Her face tear streaked now wore an odd expression. One of disbelief on her side and greedy. Paragus recognised it and snickered.

"She wants seconds" He explained coy.  
"Why?" He asked both the woman and his father.  
"Because she feels like it?" Paragus mused. Knowing well that it came because of Burori's sex scent.  
"Burori" She whispered seductive"Please?" this made him move and drop her over his shoulder as he took herbutt naked through the halls into his private room. If she wanted it, she'd have it. Made him feel good. HIM good. Not his pushy father, but him. His body. That oath had wanted to take his seed by force. Year rightdream on old man. He saved his butt on Vegeta-sei. And this was his gratitude. This woman was HIS.

9 months passed in which the woman was locked in Burori's room. Terrified of him while they sat still. In bed both as crazed and sex driven. Still she couldn't accept she had sex with an legendary super Saiya-jin. And he hadn't killed her yet. Tried to twice. But stopped because he spotted her stomach. Which. By all means was still small for a 9 month pregnant woman. Paragus snuck in once to check her out. Burori was like a guard dog and actually yelled him away if spotted nearby. 

Though she at times was scared shitless and hid under the bed from him. Useless but out of sight out of mind was her creedshe tried to get through to him as well. As he was the only one she saw daily. And she was lonely. Today she sat in the windowsill for a long time. Feet pulled up, dressed only in a nightgown Burori months back handed her gruff. His most tender thing he did was placing his head on her belly. Fascinated by the kicking and heartbeat. And he did so more often because when he did, she stroke his stubborn hair. At times he fell asleep like that. And then he looked like a man she could love. One she didn't need to fear. And didn't have to dread his transformations. Oh she knew Paragus was the one making him crazy. At rare days he even stated he hated him. 

"I want to talk" He had said once. 4 months backall that time he'd been a clamp she couldn't open. Yet carefully tried, and told him stories from her home planetwhom he blew up under Paragus's directions. And took her family along as wellher village, al because of herThat Paragus repeatedly told her. he found her ki rating or something on his scanner and picked her up. Before letting Burori lose.

"About what?" she excitingly had replied. He finally spoke back!  
"Are you afraid of me?" with big black eyes he had scanned her while she sat on the bed and him in his stone chair.   
"Sometimes you scare me. When your gold."  
"Super Saiya-jin." He corrected. "He said it's a blessing. I think it's a curse." They both knew how HE was. Paragus was hated by both.

"I think he doesn't care about me at all. Just the power I embody." Thoughtful she had eyed him.  
"I think your right." She replied frank. He blinked at her.  
"You do?" she nodded as she rose and started pacing before him in thoughts.

"He makes you do his dirty work because he's not as strong." She paused and waited for his reaction. Weary their fragile conversation would be changed in a more aggressive.

"Fact ishe's afraid. See these bands?" he pointed at his wrist bands, band around his waist , neck and head.  
"Um, yes, their pretty." She responded confused.  
"Esthetical pleasing, perhaps. Prison cuffsas well." Confused she sunk before his boots on the round carpet. Folding her hands in her lap.

"Would you mind explaining? I'm confused."  
"Wellyou might have noticed my father always wares a thing around his palms? Their controlling devices. When I go overboard in his eyes, he uses them to push me out of Super and to my normal form. He's been terrified of me for years. I took his eye. It was a fault but I was young and wild."

"I'm sorry for you. No one should have to life like this. Maybe I can remove them?" he shrugged. Carefully she rose and pulled on his outstretched hand. And put her bare foot against the arm rest and heaved and pulled and grunted and fell back on her bum. Cursing she got back up and continued her battle with the necklace. But it was stuck too. Peeved she brushed her hair out of her face and glanced around. Ah-ed and grabbed a poke.

"It pisses me off that the man of whom I carry a child is imprisoned by his own father. SO." She tapped the black metal poke. "I'll get him free. Umwill I hurt you with this?"   
"I don't think you can" he smirked as she wiped her forehead and pried it between his arm and metal arm protection. Shoving it up and grunting when it still wouldn't budge. Calming down she pulled it out and inspected it unclose.

"Not even a key hole?" she deflated. Now what "AH, what if you load as high as you can. Maybe your muscles will brake it broken?" she suggested and sweat dropped. "Just ahnot here?"

"I can't. I tried before. He's signalled by the control bands and comes to stop me."  
"OKAY." She rose. "I'll go to him and try to steal them away. He can't sleep with them." Thoughtful Burori eyed her.  
"I will join you. If he find out" She brushed it away while being scared shitless. Paraguseek.

"You know?" She eyed him thoughtful. "I'm more scared of him then I am of you right now?" pissed Burori started loading as she waved her hands frantic. Complying he calmed down with difficulty. Shish, highly inflammable. "I know, I know. Try being pissed without loadingokay?" she eyed him hopeful as he sighed.

"You ask allot. I will try."  
"All I need"

Back in the normal time she sighed. That had been a dramaParagus seemed to sleep light and snatched her arm. It was Burori who saved her and shoved her behind him. Paragus had yelled at Burori, calmed him down with green glowing palm crystals and Burori took her back to the room. Mission? Failed. Took him 3 days before he could talkor wanted too. But always tender afterwards to her. 

The door opened, she glanced up hopeful. He usually came after dark! Turning away from the steep hill below and the forest she could see but never reach she eyedPARAGUS.

"GO away" she warned as she inched against the sill. Paragus eyed her smirking.  
"Do you see my son woman? I don't" Scared she glanced around. "Check up timebesides all I want is the child." She clutched her stomach.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET IT! It's Burori's and mine!" Angry she grabbed the poke she used months before on Burori and crunched defensive in a corner.

"My, my, still spirited. Good." Paragus calmly walked over as she rammed him with the poke. He caught it and turned it until she let go in pain. 

"BURORRRIIIIII YOUR FATHER!!! HE;S HURTING ME AND THE BABY!!!" so the baby was a lie. But she wasn't sure what the mans plans were for them! "HELP US! PLEASE!" desperate she kicked him where it counted and crawled over the bed. Making it to the open door and bolted with her heavy body through the dim lid hallways. Throwing over iron fire cauldrons. Which set aflame the carpet. Angry Paragus ran after her. through the flames and everything she threw at him. While wailing like a banshee for Burori. 

And suddenly? She was gone. Eyes closed in terror and clutching her stomach.

"You can't have it, Burori and my child!"   
"Your damn right" the voice growled low as she noticed the air tingled around her. more crackled.  
"Burori?" she glanced up and clutched his bulls neck crying.

"He came in our room! Said you were gone!"  
"I'm never gonenot entirely" He tapped her stomach. "I can hear it alreadyit yelled for me." He shifted a bit as she glanced around. They were mid air and way up. Wind touched their hair and waved it. Her hair wavering and curling around his frame. Which felt like marble. He was super, she noticed. His light aura enveloping her as well. It was gold green hued. Calmed down she put her head against his chest and heard the slow heartbeat. Not even excited? Wow.

"FATHER!" he howled above her. She froze. There went the moment "YOU CROSSED MY DOOR AND THE LINE!" aw nodon't fight. She wished.

"Burori he will hurt you again." She pleated. "he'll use his gadgets and hurt you." Furious green eyes glared at her. more through her. made her feel soinsect like.

"I told him not to go in my room. You are MINE. And I'm defying his gadget for the last minutes!" only now she noticed the brightly flashing crystals on him. She gasped.

"Oh noPARAGUS STOP IT!!! YOUR HURTING HIM!" he glanced down at her producing a smirk.  
"Not really. You asked about the woods for some time now. Lets go there for awhile." He flew into a glen and put her down. Amazed she eyed the green water, the blue leaved trees. The purple sky. 

"Take a walkI'll stand guard." She wandered away after a small animal she saw. Fluffy. Was all she saw. And that it was yellow. After catching it and defining it as a...well round fluffy thing with two paws an a mouth made for grazing grass turned up to show him as she ducked down. Through the foliage she peered at him as he grabbed his head in pain and walked to a boulder to sit down and claw at the head band with gritting teeth. Painless eh? Well. Finally her gift would come in handy. She never told Paragus WHY she had a high rating. Running up to him and ignoring his growls to go away again she held his head in her hands and concentrated. Blue energy glowed out of her hands and took away most of the pain. She had been a healer.

"Magic" Burori muttered as he eyed her. her face serene and in concentration while blue energy streamed into him. Removing the needle stings to nearly non-existent.

"No, my family has always had this gift. We were the village shamans." She replied smiling while still blocking the pain. He pulled her down and kissed her forehead. She smiled. "Your welcome. But I can't stop or it will hurt again." 

"Oh the only ting he wants is me to power down. Which is no problem." He powered down and the glow finished. Smirking at the warm still healing powers he eyed her. She paused then stopped. Prompt he pulled her against him and nuzzled her stomach with his face. 

"You smell nice"  
"Well I haven't bathed in months" She mused sad.  
"I don't mind. You smell nice."  
"Wellbut I think I reek."  
"Then you reek very nice" He grinned up. The first time he grinned! 

"Why thank you" She posed silly. He cracked up as his laugher echoed around them.  
"You might be silly, but your mine." She nodded and hugged him.  
"I am." She winchedas Burori eyed her soaked nightgown.

"Did you need to relive yourself?" he mused confused.  
"I ahthat came from somewhere else" winching she sat down while he eyed her clueless. "Thewant out"

"Umand what happens then?"  
"Then you're a fatherOH by the nature SPIRITS!!!" he eyed her worried as she cried in pain. Actually managing to get his hand in a lockAs before his nose the wonder of life happened, Paragus glared outside pissed. Oh well he could take good care of her now. Unless it was a girl. He had no need for a girl. ButBurori was to protective. She had to go. One way or another. And he already knew how. Smirking he left the castle.

After a quick labour. 58 minutes. Burori eyed the blood smeared baby boy who wailed angry.

"How tiny" He mused as she recovered beside him.  
"Yeah well. He'll grow up like his daddy. Tall and strong. Could you wrap him in smoothing. He's getting cold." Burori nodded and took off his scarf. Clumsy wrapping the wailing infant in it. Angrily it stopped and frowned at his father. Each eyed the other. Identical. 

"It's a mini me" He stated stunned. "Your dirty." He turned and walked to the nearby lake and dunked it under. She crawled over wailing for him to pull it out. Burori did confused. Puking and angry the baby cried again.

"It can't swim yet."  
"Oh." Carefully he dunked it under to his chin only. Smiling she crawled up the boulder Burori had sat on and WATCHED her giving birthno doctor in the house. 

"Well he looks just as handsome as his daddy." She added after he handed her a ripped piece of his scarf to wash up. Meanwhile he put the baby before him on the grass and eyed it. 

"I swear by the galaxyif something happens to either of you. I'll go crazy." It was stated so honestly she glanced up and eyed him.

"No, you have to be strong. For the baby." Carefully she cleaned her lower body while the baby stopped wailing and glared at Burori. Burori grinned.  
"Sorry about the bath. I didn't know. Look he already knows who I am! Wonderful!"  
"I think your races baby's are born smart." She replied coy.  
"Are you complementing me? Again? Thank you! Beside being Legendary, I'm handsome and smart? How nice. And all in one package. Except one small detail." She eyed him bemused.

"My dadI think I'm going to kill him." He rose abrupt leaving the baby where it was. Walked up to it and eyed down from his height. The baby formed knuckles and started sucking them.

"Don't you agree? Chibi-me?" she cracked up.  
"That's so sweet! Burori the second!" he turned smiling.  
"I won't call him Paragus, and I don't know more names. Except Vegeta but I'm not a royal. Neither is he. So we'll stick to mine. Served me well enough." Stunned at his talkative mood she nodded. Okay. "I think we'll just take my fathers ship and leave him with his domination plans."

"Agreed." She replied. Eager for a peaceful way out. War only hurt both sides.  
"I do NOT." A mean shot down and hit her through the chest. Stunned she blinked at Burori, producing one tear as she fell back behind the boulder. The baby started wailing, as Burori glanced up. Paragus hovered above them.

"You Maya were BAD influence! And thanks for the brat" Angry he turned legendary while Paragus tried to hide again. He got the chance because Burori took the child and Maya. And blasted instantly into space. His aura protecting both. Clueless he flew on. What to dothe baby had stopped crying and eyed his father and the suns they passed. Already it could track light. 

"What must I doMaya?" he paused and while levitating the baby he held her better and saw she was dying quickly now.  
"Takehim away from himnever let him get his hands on the babyBurori? I love you" It were the last words as her heart stopped. He pulled her closer as the baby cried again. 

"I'm sorryI promised to protect youI will do what you said." Shedding his grief off she gently nudged her into the super nova. She loved nature, she'd make part of space now. Turning away he took the baby who cried on and held it before him.

"Shush. Make your mother proud." Instantly it sobbing eyed him instead of wailing. "That's better. Now where to hide you" behind him the nova exploded. Waves slammed into him but he hung motionless. 

  
"And where he hide him? Well great grand father." Burori sneered. As he closed the book of the old man. "On a planet he was being raised as a prince. People adored him. And only came back once, to bring the stolen diary and never came back again. Sad story of a sad man. BUT. I have better perspectives" Burori tapped his fingers on the glass coffin of his father. "I just need to get herjust like grandfather. In the startlater, Yey. BUT HOW? My namesake took only a couple of months, I have to wait for YEARS. How fair is that? RIGHT, it's not." He stomped out pissed. "I need some company. VEGETAAAAA get your hiny here cause I'm talking to my self again!"


	22. Epilogue

_A/n: We hear your unbelieving cry already. Epilogue? NOW? Yes now. Just read and weep if you must. Part three in the process. Read carefully. Allot happens in this part. And YES we're wicked and YES we're cruel._

  
**21. Epilogue **

Vegeta lay on the bed and sighed deep. 

_Dear diary,_

_Grandfather is driving me crazy one of these days. Wonder itself it hadn't already happened. Haven't seen my family in ages. We never seem to got round to go backstretching the 3 months a tad eh? Boy Mom had been mad when I called up to say a lunatic was after my tail, and I couldn't go back cause he'd blow the planet up to piss me off._

_Mother was quite understanding, scary eh? Now dad was the problem, first time for everything I suppose. Not only wouldn't I have my diploma, he'd miss his little girl. Chi's parents were more understanding. Even if they were high yuppies. She would have to go with the flow,. They sung. And Jazz? They 'digged' his hair. Which Jazz, painted for a while week blood red just to scare people. And even if Zorn warning him, he walked around like a loony rocker for weeks after. I swear his hair resembled a messed up rainbow. And Chi loving it. They are such a cute couple, and going steady still. Sure they fight at times. And then either dumps the other. In a day their together again. Grampa Gokuu gave up the idea of courting her and just trains allot._

_Zorn? Wellhe's a dada good one. The child is wicked though. A girl. A pushy banshee already. Don't know whom she takes after. Perhaps a DNA glitch? You know, elite, now second class? And off course Solan and Jewel. One was on the way. Neither wanted to know what sex it would be. And then you have Ronin who has the hot's for Soria. Keshena, has the hot's forscary, Totopus, the happy fatso. And Lor? Just being his sweet merry seven year old self, and hooked on chocolate._

_A special section for the loonies including Lor's mother who started a scientific study onflies. Very surprising, she has an obsession about them. And can catch one between two chopsticks! And the old man still bickering to grampa Gokuu. And Bardock snickering when they do. And Gokuu and me? Still sneaky meetings. Talking about Bardock, he's hanging allot around Triasha. Lor's Mom. And hovers around her studies and Lor like a daddy. That sums 2 years up. _

  
Sighing she closed the dreadfully unused diary. Such a bad girl. She used to be so diary loyal.

Beside her Declan purred, his tail slapping her feet. He was gigantic!!! Bigger then a Chikyuu tiger! And nastier too. He loved pestering Meat. Chewing on wires and get a jolt. He grudgingly had accepted Vegeta's intrusion in their room. And didn't know any better now. His favourite pass time had to be hunting fox. His play mate. Sofoxy lost some tail hairDeclan never bit him till he bled. And if he faced one of the others, the taller Saiya-jins. Declan would puff out to twice his normal height and bat them into a wall before shrinking and running after Foxy again. Yup, she wasn't alone in bed at all. She could crawl up to Declan. He was always nice to her, and more like a big cat. Gingerly she grabbed his neck fur and covered her face in it when her least favourite person entered. Vegeta. They had a fight before. Again. Cross Vegeta stood before her bed as she decided to curl up against Declan and try to ignore him. He'd be so pissed! Hehehe.

"Ah like that again are we?" He sneered. "I don't mind, you have to listen whether you like it or not. What is YOUR PROBLEM. For the last months your mood has been escalating from worse to an absolute new low point!"

"Hmmmaybe because old men are badgering my sweet person?" She mused in the fur.  
"It's about that KAKAROTT SPAWN isn't it!" he growled she sat up and glared at him over the feline.

"YES. Why cant you accept it!!"  
"BECAUSE HE'S BAD!"  
"NO, you just don't like it, because you don't like grampa GOKUU." She hit the mark. Got Vegeta too angry to speak so he retreated. More arguments ended just like this. Abrupt. Flopped in a chair and glared sulking at the bedroom door. In the small sitting area he made himself comfortable and grabbed a notepad with some information off the space they were passing through.

"VEEEGGEEEETTTTAAAA!!!" Vegeta cringed in his chair as he eyed the hyper teen. Chichi waved at him before storming into the bedroom.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAYYYY." Vegeta blinked. Birthdaytoday? Craphe sucked at birth days. Stupid parties

"THANNKKKKKSSSS." Smooching was audible. Vegeta sighed. Girlsshish.

Chichi flopped beside a purring Declan and petted him absently.  
"So, what's up between you and Gokuu Ne?" Vegeta glanced at Declan and hid her face again.  
"NOTHING." She cried wretched. Vegeta smirked victorious. He did good. Hehehe.

"AwOH here I got a letter from him." She handed it as Vegeta snatched it and scanned it before wailing in self pity.

"He's on the same ship and he has to write me a LETTER!!! WEHHHH. He's sleeping in the next room for Dende's SAKE." Vegeta smirked wider. Hehehehe. Suddenly she stood with crying angry eyes in the door opening.

"I HATE YOU." She yelled convincing even him. And throw a pillow at his head. Daft he snatched it from the air as suddenly three vases followed. Plus flowers in them. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" and slammed the door shut. Vegeta sighed. Amazing. Everywhere were sliding doors but the bedrooms. What was the catch? And those hinges were mighty strong. The times she slammed that door shut like thisChichi and Declan were send out by Vegeta who locked the door crying on and on. Sometimes cursing Vegeta passionately and slamming things broken. And called to Yemma to call Vegeta back cause he messed HER life up. And also why gods were such heartless beings.

"I HATE THE UNIVERS FOR BEING SO SHITTY TO MEEEEHHHHHHEEEE" She wailed. "AH HAH. I'm just going to leave with Burori and get out of his grasp! HAH. If I can't have Gokuu as lover, then the next best thing. A WOMAN NEEDS A MAN YOU KNOW!" Vegeta eyed the door as she ranted on. Had been for the Last 3 hours. And surprising never repeated.

"YOU CAN BE A HERMIT BUT I WON'T I'M YOUNG! ALIVE, I'M A WOMAN, I HAVE NEEDS, I NEED A MAN CAUSE HE HAS SOME THING I DON'T!" Peeved Vegeta flopped on her bed and eyed the bed of Vegeta which she shredded. "WEEEHHH." She started bawling again. The Saiya-jins passing the door winched. Still?

"BARDOCKKKKK, ANY MAN? HELP ME, I'M A PRINCESS BEING HELD CAPTIVE, WHERE IS THAT DAMNED KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR WHN I NEED HIM. THE ONE BREAKING ME OUT CAN HAVE SEX WITH ME? GOKUUU HELP MEEEEHHEEEEE" Sniffing she clutched the pillow. She could blow her way out, but she didn't wanna. He'd come and take her to the Brig probably. Weeehhhh she hated her life her idea of Burori bubbled back up. Meets was in two daysTOO LOOOONGGG. She sighed deep. She had a prob. Her hormones at an all-time high, dry for over 2 YEARS. Curling on the bed she growled. "All because of HIM."

"YOU LET BURA HAVE MORE THEN MEEEEEEE." She wailed accusing. "HEARTLESS PIECE OF ROYAL CRAP!" There, still felt shittywhine. Sniffing she deflated. Hopeless she'd be a NUN.

12 hours found her still in the room. Barking away Vegeta with food and drinks. He could stuff that up his ass. Hungry she rolled into her blanket and glared at the ceiling. She was on strike until she got what she wanted. No food no drinks until she did. She hated her birthday!

24 hours later she growled as hard as her stomach. Kicking against the door furious. Chanting I hate you over and over. Patiently Vegeta had the plat with food before her door. The warm food sending off delightful aroma's . She'd come out sooner or later.  
  
"YOU SCREWED MY BITHDAY UP FOSSIL." Humping she fell back on her messy bed. So thirstyand hungryand that cruel man with his food before her doorbut she could take it. She could take yelling at a door. Not talking to anyone, not nothingAHHH. Yanking her hair she sighed. Why was she doing this again? OH yeah, Gokuu. Freedom, Gokuu and sexual liberty. She flashed super and into 2.

"There, oh FATHER WANNA BE? Your kid is draining her supplies!!!! Hell might implode for the kick of it. Then I can smother Yemma!" gritting her teeth she pushed higher until blue sparkles encircled around her. wicked! Didn't even feel that badsure her body screamed in warning, sure her skin was burning, and her body cells

"Wowdid you know there come blue stars?"

Inside the room Vegeta nodded.  
"Yes I know." He replied coy. Not impressed at all.  
"Oh they intensified, oh white? Snowflakes" Vegeta eyed the door weary. She pushed up higher and yelped as she passed her intended max. nothing yet happenedtoo much

"I'll kill myself and become your personal POLTERGEIST!" pushing higher and higher as Vegeta sweated nervous. The ship started shaking as in the bed room things were smashed. Vegeta, inside cried out as her aura absorbed the door and walls. Vegeta in the room as blinded as she pushed higher still. DAMN HER!! She actually was doing it!!! Suddenly everything vanished and knockout Vegeta dropped back. Her reserves depleted knocked her out. Weary Vegeta loomed over her. Poking her. Not a grunt. 

Inside her mind Vegeta formed on a yellow brick road. Nice. OZ. And bolted into the palace intended on killing the king of the dead. Jumped up the table and eyed the man she already met once and jumped for his huge throat.

  
"YOU BASTARDDDDD I HATE HIM AND YOU STILL LEFT HIM IN MY LIFE!! CRUEL, CRUEL GOD!!!" she flashed back and grunting opened her eyes in the blue tank. CRAP. She blew it up and like a fish on the dry struggled up. Plucked the soaked top and underpants off and glared at the docs as she dressed in the offered suit and declined the rest.

"But your meeting with Burori is in an hour." They tried. Peeved she dressed up and allowed them to pull the cape straight. She now wore a short black wide skirt, black spandex underpants, black knee height boots with medium high heels. Attached to the black shirt was a sort of gymnastics suit which didn't have sleeves. Instead she had elbow long elegant gloves. The cape came over it with gold cords. She put red lipstick and stride straight out. Her tail coiled around her waist under the skirt. No matter what her beloved 'dad' said, he'd be in for a shock. As would everyone else who never told him to let her go. They all were guilty. For two years he'd held her behind lock and key. Not literally but still. All knew it and noneNOT ONE said or made him stop. Well she was FED UP. 

She entered the bridge and stood with crossed arms behind Zorn in the command chair. Glaring at the planet of their meeting. Damned meetings. She hated those meetings. 

"Ah your finally back eh?" Vegeta sneered. She stood straight like a plank, ignoring him in clear view. "Hmm, still cross?"  
"You can kiss my left hand, go stuff yourself, do something that would benefit the galaxy." She growled low. Her eyes cold and seething. Even Declan avoided her.

"Declan?" meek the feline walked up and licked her glove. "He's coming with me this time. No arguments." Chibi Gokuu eyed her adoring her still. But she looked like an ice queen nowHe knew how she felt. And that's why the only thing he did was wink. She glanced oddly at him before peering at the screen again. A knot formed in his belly. Something was very wrongbut what

"I'm going down, this time I want to be first. Declan, follow." She whirled around gracefully and left, Declan following. The doors slid closed as Vegeta inhaled. Would she really do what she was planning? YES. She'd been through this issue more then this time. And each time dad did the same thing. When she came back, hear her out and order her to stay in the room. While he told Zorn what she just said. HELL she could do that too!

Finally the doors whooshed open at the landing bay. Feeling sorry for her friends and Gokuu she glanced around. Ordered Declan inside the ship. Who was thrilled at a trip. Piloted it out and towards the planet. Too soon for comfort she landed already at a nice spot, she'd have to wait so she might as well made herself at home. The hatch opened and soon she stood before the high waterfall, looking how the water flowered from the mist, to her right. Playful Declan got a fish out and munched it away, growling as if there would be anyone rivalling over the food.

"Ah, the wizard cat." She turned at the voice. Her heart stilled.  
"Greetings Burori."   
"Greetings Vegeta. Something wrong?" He walked up beside her. eying her over. As usual delighted to see her before him.

"Where are the prisoners." Standard question. He snapped his fingers. A group walked over, including an ancient Saiya-jin.  
"Good. You." She waved over what looked like a capable Saiya-jin. A woman. So she was feministic. 

"Can you pilot alien vessels."  
"Yes your highness" The bowing woman stated.  
"Good. Get into the ship, as soon as your out of the planets gravitational pull put it on auto pilot. It will return to the mother ship on it's own. And tell my father he can stuff it." She turned to Burori who eyed her completely confused. And took his arm.

"Declan. Come." Proud he walked her to his shuttle. YES, YES, YESSSSSS. He was confused. But would be the last to complain or ask her reasons.

"Do you wish me to pilot the vessel or do you prefer?"  
"I don't care. Just get me away." She grunted. What the hell was she DOING!!! She wasTOUCHING HIMand it felt GOOD. Finally a living soul, a warm blooded MAN. Sorry Gokuu

They entered the similar fancy vessel and as she sat in the co pilot's chair thought things overand come to the solution this was the best way. She'd be with Burori, Burori would stop nagging the ship or threaten the universe. She'd make him free the remaining Saiya-jin. And she'd be away from Vegeta, and have a man. Best solution.

"I hate him." She growled thoughtless. As Declan sniffed the ship and Burori. Who allowed her pet. Even petting his head. Nice animalpet as the mistressfeisty and feline.

On the WhiteStar the crew waited, as standard with the royal salute guard. Everyone knew the tensions between the Vegeta's and the escalating a day ago, which send Vegeta on a suicide loading only prevented because she didn't eat or drink. The situation was getting out of hand. But none dared to speak up to Vegeta. And Vegeta didn't listen to Son Gokuu's argumentum that it was wrong of him to do. 

"I don't feel her ki" Chibi-Gokuu muttered worried. The others eyed him side wards. As Vegeta stalked in fully dressed. The ship of the prince took off in a self made vortex. He too now on a WhiteStar type ship.

"Oh no" son Gokuu muttered worried as well. Bardock was speechless as Chichi held her breath. The shuttle landed and the hatch lowered. Not Vegeta exited first. But the elder Saiya-jin supported by two men. 

"Greetings highness." He managed with a broken voice.  
"I have a message of your daughter your highness." She sweat dropped, the pilot stood next to the elder who eyed her empathic.

"Permission to speak freely?"  
"Granted."  
"Okay, personal message and I quoteTell my father he can stuff it. End quote." All gasped. Vegeta stood stiffly.   
"That was all?" he replied, struggling to keep composure.  
"Yes your highness."

"It is noted. Welcome on the ship. Excuse me." Whirled around and stalked out. The ship shuddered as he yelled out in fury cursing his blood, his family and that stubborn trade that screwed his family up so much. Chibi Gokuu sunk heartbroken down. She left? SHE LEFT? He should have talked to hertried tooshe left? Bardock pulled him up.

"Dadleft?"   
"Iknow kidbut if your honest to yourselfa life here she didn't havewe should have knownher try and killing herself wasn't to be over looked" he pulled his youngest against him who still was in shock. "You see, deep in her heartyou are her first choice. But she now reached an age where she needs men. And she already knew what it felt likeand Vegeta didn't allow her" Chichi dropped her padVegeta left? Jazz walked up to her and pulled her against him as she started crying.

"Will she be in danger? He's an legendary" She sniffed. Not able to hate her friend for her act.

"No, he wanted her from the start. She's safe."  
"It's his fault isn't it? You should have seen her Jazzshe was so unhappy it broke my heart"

Son Gokuu eyed the scene of shocked Saiya-jins seeking comfort with the other. Some unbelieving, some deeply shocked. Other understanding but not approving her action. All whining they should have acted when they could.

Suddenly extremely angry at Vegeta, so angry he hardly ever had been with his old friend he teleported before his nose and slammed him backwards. Furious he glared into the smaller Saiyans dark steel eyes.

"Are you HAPPY? Are you finally CONTENT?" Vegeta tried to get around him but Gokuu pressed him up the wall again.  
"I hope you are, mister royal Saiya-jin. You chased her into his arms and managed to create a dangerous threat then he could ever have been. He's legendary, but he thinks without strategy. Vegeta under your tutoring, pressing, BADGERING, did all that, managed it all, with already the brains of BULMA. Did you think she was stupid? That she'd take your behaviour forever!?" Gokuu turned his back to Vegeta, clutching his hands to fists until they turned white. Vegeta eyed him weary. Never had he seen him this angry.

"Don't you see? You locked her up in a gilded cage. Away from her love, away from every one but Chichi. And WHY? Because of ME. You messed up their lives over ME. GET OVER IT! We are DEAD, were not even supposed to even BE HERE. It's THEIR life! And now, what ever you say, it's too late! You created our doom. Thanks allot mister Saiya-jin royal prince who acts like a spoiled child and thinks he's a king. Well if your royal, I'm PROUD to be a third class!" And stalked enraged away. Gulping Vegeta slid down to the ground. What had he done

**End.  
**_Continued in: Friends become Advesaries_


End file.
